Lui Elle Un amour pas si impossible que ça
by kissofthechance13
Summary: Après sa rupture avec Stefan, Elena va devoir affronter beaucoup de choses. Entre amour, disputes, tristesses, le jeune Gilbert, réussira-t-elle à trouver le véritable amour dont elle a toujours rêvé ? *Fiction en Pause*
1. Chapter 1

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait dire ce qui l'a rendait heureuse comme ca, si c'était le faît que son frère ressorte avec sa meilleure amie ou bien le faît qu'elle parte avec Damon; car oui, elle et le ténébreux vampire se sont beaucoup rapprochés depuis sa rupture avec le frère de celui-ci. Il lui avait proposé de se faire toute une semaine rien que tous les deux pour prendre l'air mais, surtout il voulait se retrouver seul avec elle , elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et avait accepté sa proposition.

Elle se leva de son lit et se mit devant le miroir , toujours le visage radieux, prit un chouchou puis se les ramassa en un drôle de chignon avant de prendre sa robe de chambre et de descendre rejoindre son frère et Alaric dans la cuisine. Tout deux étaient dans une passionnante discussion sur les filles ce qui fit sourire la jolie brunette. Après les avoir saluer, les garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de continuer leur conversation.

Les filles aiment les chose simple Jeremy, ne te casse pas la tête.

C'est que j'ai envie que se soit exceptionnel.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui soit exceptionnel Jer' ?

J'ai invité Bonnie à dîner ce soir.

Ho je vois. Écoute, comme l'a dit Ric, ne te casse pas la tête, Bonnie aime les choses simples, ne cherche pas du compliqué.

Tu es sûr ?

Oui.

Certaine ?

Bien sûr que je le suis, je connais Bonnie depuis qu'on est petite alors fais moi confiance.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Le regard d'Elena dériva sur l'horloge et se leva aussitôt.

Damon ne va pas tarder faut que je me prépare.

Tu pars déjà ?

Il y a trois bonne heures avant d'arriver, Damon préfèrerait qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

Elle se vêtit d'un jean et d'un haut large rouge, se maquilla et s'ondula les cheveux à l'aide de son fer à friser puis descendit avec sa valise.

J'ai failli attendre.

Elle leva la tête pour tomber sur le beau vampire, adossé au mur, sourire au coin.

Cela t'aurais entraîné la patience.

Mais je suis patient, s'indigna-t-il.

Cette attitude lui fit sourire.

Tiens Léna.

Son frère lui tendit une paire de clé, qu'elle attrapa, surprise.

C'est la clé de la cabane ?

Il acquiesa ce qui lui valut un grand sourire de sa soeur avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras et ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

Tu es le meilleure .

Ne la perd pas surtout, l'avertit son jeune frère.

Je ne m'appelle pas Damon, se moqua la brunette.

Héé !

Jérémy lâcha un petit rire avant de serrer sa soeur dans ses bras.

Amuse toi bien.

Merci et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce soir. Par contre je veux que tu m'appelle, je veux tout savoir.

Ne t'inquiète pas je t'appellerais.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ric de la prendre dans ses bras et de rappeler la lourde tâche de Damon.

Fais gaffe à ma soeur par contre.

T'inquiète je la gère, répondit le vampire en faisant un clin d'oeil à la concerné.

Celle -ci le regarda exaspéré avant qu'elle ne prenne sa valise, mais bien entendu monsieur avait voulu la prendre, sous les plaintes d'Elena. Il ne l'avait pas écouté et l'a mit dans son coffre. Elle fit un dernier signe à sa famille avant de monter en voiture.

Prête à t'éclater avec le plus beau mec de Mystic Falls ?

Ne te vante pas trop Damon.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire avant de démarrer la voiture et de parir à toute vitesse. Durant le voyage Elena tenait la carte d'Atlanta où elle entoura les lieu intéressant à visiter. Damon la regarda du coin de l'oeil, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'a trouva vraiment magnifique avec ses boucle qui lui tombait autours du visage, la façon dont elle a à se mordre la lèvre inférieur avant d'effacer ses erreurs, dont elle tappe le crayon sur la carte tout en étant plongé dans le papier.

Quand elle eut enfin terminer, elle rangea enfin la carte dans son sac avant de se laisser aller contre le siège en soupirant.

Je m'ennuie Damon.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

On joue à un jeu ?

Auquel tu penses ?

On doit deviner les chanson et le chanteur qui passe à la radio.

Attention Elena, je suis un vampire je sais beaucoup de chose.

Moi je suis humaine mais j'en connais aussi. Allez Damon on joue ?

D'accord mais, pour pimenter un peu plus le jeu je propose que celui qui se trompe deux fois doit faire ce que souhaite l'autre.

Je suis d'accord.

Durant une bonne heure ils jouèrent à ce jeu, ils rigolèrent beaucoup, ce fut Elena qui gagna par la grande surprise de celui-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immense immeuble qui semblait à un hôtel. Elena fut complétement éblouie par sa beauté.

- Damon, comment tu … ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je peux payer tout ce que je souhaite miss Gilbert ?

Après un sourire, ils rentrèrent tout deux à l'intérieur où une grande blonde se mit à détailler Damon sous le regard d'Elena qui fut submergé par la colère. Celui-ci n'y fit même pas attention et demanda la clé de la chambre, qu'elle se mit à lui donner un peu vexé par son attitude.

Elena découvrit alors l'immense chambre qu'à réservé le vampire mais par sa grande surprise elle ne vit … qu'un lit, fallait s'y attendre.

- Damon ?

- Oui princesse ? Demanda-t-il en levant la tête de la valise.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit ?

- Bien entendu, répondit-il amusé par la réaction de la jeune fille.

- C'est pas vrai, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Tu avais bien accepté que je dorme avec toi la fois où tu avais bu, la taquina-t-il.

- J'étais soul Damon, je ne me contrôlais plus.

- Quel excuse, se moqua-t-il.

Elle laissa tomber. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avoir le dernier mot avec lui, à la place elle prit son téléphone et composa celui de chez elle. Ce fut son frère qui répondit.

- Salut Jer' , c'est Elena.

- Ho Léna, alors vous êtes bien arrivé ?

- Très bien. Nous sommes dans un magnifique hôtel, je ne pense pas que Damon l'ai fait par internet.

Celui-ci leva les yeux aux ciels. Il était effectivement venu ici à Atlanta pour avoir une chambre, mais l'homme qui tenait l'accueil avait refusé de lui en réserver une pour il ne sait quelle raison bidon. Il l'avait donc utilisé, son pouvoir sur lui, ce que Elena n'aimait pas beaucoup mais passa au dessus, ce qui fit accepter l'humain.

Elena le connaissait que trop bien, elle l'avait bien vite deviné.

- Hé bien, passe une bonne journée et je rappelle à Damon, car je suis sûr qu'il m'entend, qu'il à intêret à prendre soin de ma soeur.

- Tu n'as pas à lui rappeller Jer', Damon a toujours prit soin de moi sans que tu ne lui demande.

- Je sais, mais je préfère le faire. Bon je te laisse, je t'appellerais demain pour tout te raconter.

- Ok, bisous, amuse toi bien.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Damon été assit sur un canapé à quelques pas du lit et envoya un message à son frère comme quoi ils étaient bien arrivé et qu'Elena allait bien, sinon il savait pertinemment qu'il lui ferait une crise à leur retour où bien serait capable de venir leur gâcher leur séjour.

- Bon, où comptes -tu m'emmener aujourd'hui ?

- tu veux, tu es en vacances Elena.

- Tu es sérieux ? C'est moi qui choisis ?

- Si je te le dit, sourit Damon.

Elle semblait contente, lui fit un splendide sourire avant de se lever, pour ensuite prendre son sac à main.

- On va promener ?

Il lui sourit et se leva.

Ils se promenèrent dans la ville, rigolant, se souriant. Damon avait payé une glace à Elena et la dégustèrent le long de la promenade en prenant en photo chaque monument, immeuble ou autre. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un magasin de vêtement, le regard de la brunette fut attiré par une ravissante robe rouge et s'arrêta net. Elle se mit à la regarda, Damon qui l'avait remarqué eut un sourire avant de prendre sa main et de la conduire à l'intérieur.

- Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Excusez moi.

Il interpella une jeune femme assez grande, aux yeux verts et brune sous les protestations d'Elena .

- J'aimerais savoir si la jeune fille, ici présente, peux essayer la robe rouge qui est en vitrine.

- Naturellement.

Elle partit au fond du magasin et se mit à la chercher parmis les nombreuses tenues présentes.

- Mais t'est complétement malade où quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que je voulais l'essayer !

- Tes yeux disaient le contraire et puis, j'ai envie que tu l'essaies.

- Mais Damon …

- Elena. Elle te plait, essaie la.

- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens.

- Bien sûr que oui.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais la vendeuse revint avec la robe dans les mains et la lui tendit.

- Les vestiaires sont au fond à droite.

- Merci, la remercia le vampire.

Quand elle fut éloigner, Elena se tourna vers lui. Le vampire lui fît un regard innocent ce qui l'a fit soupirer. Elle soupira et alla à l'endroit indiqué de la femme sous le sourire vainqueur de Damon. Il l'attendit sur un canapé pendant qu'elle l'essaya.

- Damon ? L'appella-t-elle derrière les rideaux

- Oui ?

- Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait ?

Il se leva et poussa un peu le rideau pour qu'il puisse entrer. Elle était dos à lui, la fermeture éclair du dos ouverte. Il l'a souleva doucement laissa frôler ses doigts tout le long du dos de la jeune fille. Ce contact lui provoqua plusieurs frissons, et se mit à ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur qu'il lui procurait. La fermeture fermée, il retira ses doigts et tira complétement le rideau pour finir par se recula. Elle mit du temps réalisant qu'il n'était plus près d'elle, mais à quelques pas. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Comment se fait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il pose ses main sur elle, des frissons la parcoure toute entière ?

Elle lui fit enfin face en se mettant sur une petite plate-forme et lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors ?

Elle tourna sur elle même , il se mit à la détailler de haut en bas. Il ne put que la trouver magnifique, resplendissente, somptueuse, famubleuse, tellement d'adjectif pour la qualifier mais aucun n'est à la hauteur de sa beauté. Il retrouva néanmoins la parole avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Tu es … magnifique.

Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers le miroir. La robe lui arrivait en haut des genoux, les manches courtes lui arrivant en dessous des épaules les laissant ainsi découvertes, tout le tour de sa robe était pailletée. Elle trouvait que cette robe mettait bien ses formes en valeurs, ce que Damon pensa également. Elle se mit à ramasser ses cheveux en un drôle de chignon, les laissa finalement tombé sur ses épaules.

La vendeuse qui lui avait passé la robe arriva et la complimenta.

- Vous la prenez ?

Elena se tourna vers Damon qui lui sourit. Elle pouvait savoir que se sourire cachait beaucoup de chose, elle savait de cette manière ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

- Elle vaux combien ? Demanda cette dernière.

- 2 000 $.

- Elle était vraiment trop chère, elle allait refuser mais Damon la devança.

- On la prend.

- Parfait.

Elena le regarda comme s'il était fou. Elle se dépêcha de descendre de la plate-forme, prit Damon part le bras pour l'éloigna de la vendeuse.

- Mais t'es complétement fou où quoi ? Elle vaux 2 000 $, Damon ! S'exclama -t-elle.

- Je sais, rétorqua Damon amusé.

- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Tu n'en a pas besoin.

Il commença à se dirigeais vers la caisse mais fut retenu par Elena qui le retint.

- Il est hors de question que tu me l'achète Damon !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Elle est beaucoup trop chère !

- C'est juste 2 000 $ Elena.

- Juste ?

- Elena, laisse moi te l'offrir, tu es vraiment somptueuse dedans personne ne le sera mieux que toi. Et ça me fait plaisir.

Elle allait répliquer mais il s'éloigna bien vite. Elle secoua la tête et retourna aux vestiaires se la retirer. Elle ne pourra jamais l'arrêter dans quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne les cadeaux.

Quand elle rejoind le vampire, elle tendit sa robe à la vendeuse qui lui mit dans un sac et la lui rendit. Après l'avoir remercié, ils sortirent du magasin.

- Tu es vraiment impossible Damon, tu le sais ?

- Je sais.

Elena s'accrocha alors au bras de Damon et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue, par la grande surprise de celui-ci.

- Merci Damon.

Fin du chapitre 2.

Suite dans pas longtemps ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La dispute.

Il lui sourit puis continuèrent de se balader tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où il invita Elena, qui accepta.

Ils s'étaient installés sur une terrasse en pleine nuit, seule des bougies et les lumières extérieurs l'illimunaient. Elena trouvait cela très romantique même s'ils n' étaient pas ensemble, Damon faisait tout à chaque fois pour faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel ce qui lui plaisait toujours.

Ils se mirent à discuter un peu de tout juqu'à ce que Damon lui posa une question plutôt personnelle.

- Comment étaient tes parents ? Si tu ne veux pas y répondre je comprendrais …

- Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père … était quelqu'un de formidable. Toujours à se préoccuper de moi. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les regards des garçons sur moi, à part Matt, parce qu'il trouvait qu'il était différent des autres garçons. Il me voyait marier avec lui, fonder une famille … Ce que moi je ne voulait pas, enfin oui je le voulait mais pas avec lui. Pas avant d'être sûr que c'était le bon. Ma mère … avait approuvé mes choix. Elle était quelqu'un a qui on pouvait se confier facilement sans aucune gène. Elle était douce, attentionné. À chaque problèmes, je me confiait à elle, elle me donnait des conseils, elle me rassurait … à cette époque j'aimais Matt , mais je ne me voyait pas construire quelque chose avec me disait d'écouter mon coeur, que je devais lui faire confiance. Qu'il savait ce qui était bon pour moi, et j'ai écouté. Je l'ai quitté.Elle me disait que l'amour pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment de la vie, qu'il fallait juste attendre le bon. _Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui._ Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait adoré …

Ses yeux brillèrent, se que Damon remarqua, il posa alors sa main sur celle d'Elena, ce qui eu le don de l'apaiser. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire.

- Merci d'être là pour moi Damon.

- Je le serais toujours.

Au même moment un homme d'une soixantaine d'années se dirigea vers leur table, un panier à la main.

- Bonjour monsieur, madame, une rose ?

Le veil homme, tenait une rose à la main et la désigna à Damon, qui lança un regard à Elena puis donna un billet avant de prendre la rose, pour la tendre à son tour à la jeune fille. Celle -ci le remercia d'un sourire. Le dîner se déroula dans une bonne humeur. À la suite du dîner, ils continuèrent de se promener malgré le temps qui commencaient à se refroidir. Elena passa ses mains sur ses bras et se les frotta comme pour se les rechauffer, Damon l'ayant vu, retira sa veste et la lui tendit.

- Mets la.

- Damon …

- Ne discute pas Elena, où je te la met de force, la menaca-t-il.

Elle sourit amusé puis se la mit, avant de se coller à Damon et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci stupéfiait par son geste, passa son bras sur ses épaule le plus naturellement possible. Après quelques minutes de longues marches, ils rentrèrent enfin à l'hôtel où Damon se laissa tomber dans le lit, complétement exténué. Elena retira la veste et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Si tu veux dormir avec moi Damon, tu as intêret à prendre une douche.

Elle referma la porte avant de se déshabiller et de se mettre une petite nuisette noir. Elle se brossa les dents, se démaquilla puis retourna dans la chambre où Damon était au téléphone.

- On est sorti, on a dîner. Tu veux d'autres détails ? … Elle est dans la salle de bain …

Il fit volt-face où il trouva Elena, dans son pyjama et ne put que la détailler. Cette dernière n'y fit pas attention et l'interrogea du regard.

- Elle vient enfin de sortir … dans une nuisette super sexy je dois dire …

Celle-ci lui lança un regard qui se valu noir, mais qui fit rire à Damon. Il lui tendit alors le téléphone vers elle.

- Stefan veux te parler.

Elle hésita un moment avant de finalement le prendre de mauvaise grâce avant de le placer à l'oreille.

- Quoi ? Demanda -elle de irritée.

- Elena, comment tu vas ? S'inquiéta son ex.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir comment tu allais … et m'excuser …

- Je n'ai pas envie de tes excuses Stefan, dois-je te rappeller pourquoi je t'ai quitté ? L'enguela-t-elle.

- Tu n'avais pas à partir avec mon frère Elena. On aurais pu partir ensemble et essayé de parler, de régler nos problèmes, commença à s'emporter Stefan.

- Quoi ? Quelles problèmes ? Tu parles du fait que tu ne fais que me mentir depuis que tu as quitté Klaus pour revenir ? On ne peux plus parler Stefan, tout ce que tu me disais n'était que pure mensonge !

- Je vais me rattraper Elena, laisse moi une deuxième chance, tenta de se calmer le beau brun.

- Comment veux-tu que je te croyes maintenant Stefan ? Je ne le pourrais plus ! Pas après tout ces mensonges ! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait endurer depuis que tu es parti avec lui !

- Et la seule chose que tu as trouvé à faire été de partir avec Damon ?

- Damon a été là ! Il a été là pour moi, au moment où je me sentais mal, au moment où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ! Il m'a soutenu ! Répondit-elle avec hargne.

- Je n'avais pas le choix Elena ! Soit je le laissais mourir, soit je rejoignais Klaus pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille et le sauve par la même occasion ! Je savais qu'il prendrait soin de toi étant donné qu'il est complétement dingue de toi ! explosa le vampire

Quand elle croisa le regard de celui-ci, elle les baissa aussitôt, après ce que Stefan venait de lui dire elle sentait son coeur battre mille à l'heure ce qui lui fit mal aux tympans. Elle ne devait pas perdre ses moyens, pas comme ça.

- Je suis venu Stefan ! J'étais venu à la forêt te ramener avec nous mais à la place tu as dit à Damon qu'on devait cesser de te chercher ! Tu ne nous as pas laissé te sauver, tu as tout abandonné ce jour là ! Le mal que j'avais eu après ça, c'est Damon qui me la enlevé !

- Elena si j'étais partis avec vous , il n'aurait pas hésité à nous retrouver et vous tuer, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.

- Ha oui ? Et quand tu l'a réellement fait ? Tu n'as plus voulu de moi Stefan, tu me repoussais sans cesse puis un jour je ne sais ce qui ta prit, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais toujours malgré tout ces rejets, et tu as commencer à me mentir ! Ce fut Damon qui me disait la vérité à chaque fois, sur tes intentions ! Tu trouves que c'est normal ça que ce soit le frère qui avoue tout à la copine de son frère ?

- Elena, je regrette sincérement, tenta-t-il calmement

- Et moi je ne regrette aucun de mes choix Stefan, je ne suis pas venu avec Damon juste pour t'oublier, mais parce que j'en avait envie ! C'était mes propres décision et je n'en regrette aucune !

- Je ne souhaite pas t'oublier ! Je t'aime Elena !

- … Va pourrir en enfer ! Répondit-elle la voix gorgée par les sanglots.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, ses larmes reprirent le dessus. Damon se leva et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, dans lesquels Elena se réfugia. Il les essuya à l'aide son pouce , elle leva alors les yeux brillants vers lui.

Promet moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas ... Promet moi que quoi qu'il se passe tu resteras toujours là.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le siens.

Je te le promet Elena. Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir comme il l'a fait. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

Il embrassa son front avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

Tu devrais te reposer Elena, tu as eu une longue journé conseilla le vampire.

Celle-ci acquiesa avant de se coucher dans le lit. Damon partit se doucher et en ressorti dix minutes après, vêtu d'un simple pantalon léger. Elena était paisiblement endormie, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher lui caressait les cheveux avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Cette dernière se mit à bouger en soupirant de bien être. Il se coucha près d'elle. Elle vint se blottir ,quelques minutes après, contre lui, la tête contre son torse et sa main sur celui-ci. Il fut encore surpris, il savait qu'elle dormait et ne se rendait pas compte de ce geste, il posa alors sa main sur sa taille et le colla à lui. Il trouva le sommeil bien rapidement.

Fin du chapitre 3.

Suite dans pas longtemps :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'appel.

Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux, mais les referma aussitôt, par la lueur du jour qui traversait les rideaux. Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux et ce trouva contre quelqu'un. Elle leva doucement les yeux, pour trouver Damon paisiblement endormie. Elle se redressa et se rendit à la salle de bain, se doucher.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait passé une nuit géniale avec Elena qui s'était blotti contre lui et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de toute la nuit. Il se redressa un sourire aux lèvres pensant que se sera une super journée.

Elle ressortie une demi-heure après, vêtu d'un short en jean, d'un débardeur noir avec un petit gilet à manche courte en jean. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade de chaque côté de son visage, Damon adorait quand elle se les bouclait comme sa, cela lui allait beaucoup mieux que lisse.

- Bonjour princesse bien dormi ? Taquina le vampire car il se doutait qu'Elena avait remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée blotti contre lui.

Cette remarque la fit rougir avant qu'elle ne prenne sa valise, ne l'ouvre et prenne son parfum. Il eut un rire remarquant sa gène. Il se leva, se mit derrière elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille très sensuellement.

- Pour moi, c'est le cas.

Il partit dans la salle de bain, laissant la jeune fille troublée. Elle décida donc d'attendre qu'il sorte, en lisant un livre. Son téléphone sonna et la fit quitter le monde dont elle s'était plongée.

- Allô ?

- Elena ? C'est tante Jeanne.

- Tante Jeanne ? Ho mon dieu ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise .

- Je vais bien merci, et toi ? Et toi frère ?

- On va très bien.

- Je suis soulagé. Écoute comme cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir tous les deux. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez passer une semaine à la maison. J'ai déjà prévenue ton frère, c'est lui qui m'a dit de t'appeller.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part tante Jeanne. C'est que je ne suis pas à Mystic Falls, mais j'en parlerais à Jeremy quand je rentrerais pour savoir ce qu'il en pense.

- Damon sortit alors de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir.

- Ho il est d'accord. Il m'a dit de t'en parler et qu'on voye sa ensemble. Je serais vraiment ravie que tu viennes, tu pourrais emmener ton copain que tu m'avais parlé.

Elle resta figé. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait eu l'habitude d'envoyer régulièrement des lettres à sa tante, quand elle avait connu Stefan et sont sorti ensemble elle lui en avait parlé, depuis sa tante veux à tout prix le rencontrer. Mais depuis quelques mois, elle n'a plus eu aucune lettre ce qui l'avait inquiété, elle ne savait donc pas que sa nièce et son copain s'était terminé depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Je ne pense pas que se sera possible …

- Pourquoi donc ? Depuis le temps que je veux le rencontrer.

- Je sais tante Jeanne, mais … lui et moi … c'est terminé depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mentie-t-elle.

- Ho ! … Je suis désolé ma chérie … écoute tu pourrais venir avec un ami ?

Elle se tut plusieurs secondes, elle pensa immédiatement à Damon. Mais telle qu'elle connaissait ses cousines, cela n'allait pas être du gâteau.

- Je … écoute je te préviendrais. Je vais en parler avec Jeremy et je te rappelle.

- D'accord. Bisous ma belle.

- Bisous.

Elle raccrocha et resta silencieuse.

- Elena ?

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard.

- Damon. J'ai besoin d'un service.

Elle se leva et se dressa devant lui.

- C'est à propos de ce qu'elle t'a proposé ?

Elle acquiesa.

- Bien, que veux-tu de moi ?

- Je voudrais que tu te fasses passer par mon copain.

Il crut s'etouffer sur place. La fille dont il était fou amoureux lui proposait de se faire passer par son copain, ce qui signifie embrasser Elena.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma tante, c'était à l'enterrement de mes parents. Je lui écrivait régulièrement des lettres chaque mois, mais depuis quelque temps je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Elle m'a soutenue après ce drame malgré la distance qui nous séparait, par contre mes cousines, elles, ce sont de vraies pestes. Elles m'ont rabaissés après cela, piétinant ce qui me restait de dignité. Quand elles ont su que je sortais avec Stefan, elles ont voulu le rencontrer tout comme ma tante. Cette année, j'ai envie de me retrouver, d'être celle qui leur bouclaient leur bouches si facilement et surtout avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, parce que quand elles sont jalouses, c'est un vraies régale. J'ai envie donc de refaire mon apparition accompagné d'un séduisant mec pour leur faire comprendre que je suis de retour.

Il se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de sourire.

- Je suis d'accord, en échange je veux un rencart, répondit-il malicieusement.

- Un rencart ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr à moins que tu préfère y aller avec ton frère, c'est toi qui voit.

- C'est bon, je suis d'accord, céda-t-elle.

Elle envoya un message à sa tante, acceptant la proposition et la prévenue qu'elle viendrait avec son nouveau copain. Quand ce fut fait, ils descendirent tout deux à déjeuner.

Fin du chapitre 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une semaine de plaisir

- S'il te plait Damon.

- Non Elena.

- S'il te plait, pour moi.

Elle lui fit une moue craquente ce qui le fit céder, il ne pouvait décidemment rien lui refuser.

- Tu as gagné.

Elle lui fit un sourire vainqueur. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils montèrent se prendre un maillot, car la mademoiselle Gilbert lui avait demandé d'aller à la plage, et avait évidemment cédé.

- Tu peux m'en mettre dans le dos, s'il te plait ?

Il se leva de la petite chaise pliante et lui appliqua la crème solaire. Il se mit à la masser doucement pour qu'elle s'imprégne bien. Elena ne put réprimander le frisson qui la parcourut quand il avait posé ses mains sur elle. Quand il eut terminé, elle le remercia, se coucha sur la serviette et ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était là, sous le parasol, Elena étant entrain de bronzer, il commencait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, auquel se dessina un sourire machiavélique.

- Damon !

Elle venait de recevoir un saut d'eau complétement gaciale du vampire qui était mort de rire, elle se leva, prit sa chaussure et lui balança en pleine figure, qu'il évita de justesse.

Elle se leva furieuse et s'avança vers lui à grand pas. Il se précipita vers l'eau suivit d'Elena. Ils s'éclaboussèrent mutuellement, puis d'un coup, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende Damon l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant contre lui. Son regard dériva sur ses lèvres pour revenir sur ses yeux, leur souffle se mélangèrent, lui procurant des frissons à la jeune fille, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Elena ne savait que faire prise par sa prise, elle ne voulait en aucun cas se retirer, se sentant bien contre lui. Damon voulait l'embrasser, il le voulait tellement, il se pencha alors vers elle, doucement.

- La bombe !

Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre, recevant les éclaboussement des enfants qui venaient de se jetter près d'eux. Quand ils virent leur bétise, ils s'excusèrent auprès d'eux, mais reçut un regard noir du vampire. Elena réalisant ce qui aurait pu se produire, retourna sur la plage. Ils passèrent donc toute la journée à s'amuser, à rire, passant un agréable moment.

Trois jours son passé, Damon et Elena sont actuellement en direction du chalet près du lac, qui avait appartenu aux parents de la jeune Gilbert. À l'arrivé, Elena sentit faiblir. Quand elle sortie de la voiture, elle resta un moment à regarder la maison qui se présentait devant elle, ainsi que ses alentours. Elle se souvenait tous les moments magiques qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Damon prit les bagages du coffre et les déposa près d'elle. Elle revint sur terre voyant qu'il se tenait à côté d'elle, elle sortie la clé de son sac et ouvrit la porte. Elle posa sa valise.

- Hum.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée où Damon était debout attendant quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne peux pas entrer Elena.

- Ho c'est pas vraie.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta le vampire

- C'est mon oncle John qui a hérité de la maison à la mort de mes parents, lui seul peut t'inviter à entrer.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit ? S'énerva Damon, fatigué d'avoir eu une longue route.

Il posa les valises au sol et semblait perdre patience, Elena tenta tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire.

- Damon, veux-tu bien entrer ?

Celui -ci réalisant que ce n'était qu'une blague de la brunette se précipita vers elle, mais elle se mit à courire dans tout le salon, passant par la porte vitrée menant devant le lac, elle fut bien vite attrapé par Damon qui la rattrapa par la taille, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était le lac dans lequel tout deux tombèrent à l'eau sous les cries d'Elena.

- Et tu trouves sa drôle en plus ?

Elle hôcha la tête d'avant en arrière avant de se mettre à rire encore plus.

Ils s'amusèrent durant une bonne heure avant de ressortir autour d'une serviette. Elle fit visiter la demeure au vampire. Celui-ci remarqua plusieurs photo de la famille, Elena et son frère sur un bâteau de pêche, les parents d'Elena, sa mère avec elle la prennant dans ses bras, son père déposant un baisé sur le front de sa fille, et Elena en pom-pom girl, ainsi que d'autres avec sa tante Jenna, ses grands-parents, son oncle John.

Ils passèrent donc la semaine à rire, à beaucoup s'amuser. La semaine passa tellement rapidement qu'ils ne virent pas que le lundi qui suivit, ils durent malheureusement rentrer à Mystic Falls.

Fin du chapitre 5.

Ils restèrent au chalet durant tout le week end, le lundi qui suivit ils durent rentrer à Mystic Falls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Mystic Falls.

- Elena !

- Hé, Jér'.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, il leur demanda comment s'est passé le séjour et reçu des réponses positives. Damon sortit les valises du coffres , Jeremy les prit et les ramena à l'intérieur, laissant le vampire avec sa soeur.

- Merci pour tout Damon, c'était vraiment géniale cette petite virée ensemble, le remercia Elena.

- Je me suis bien amusé aussi, sourit-t-il.

Elle déposa un baisé au coin de ses lèvres et voulu s'éloigné, mais fut retenu par Damon qui la retourné vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elena fut surprise, mais ne sut pourquoi, elle se laissa faire. Ses lèvres étaient douces, pulpeuses, tels qu'elle les aimait. Damon prit son visage dans ses mains et sentit la main de la jeune fille sur son torse. Le baisé était doux, passionné, elle dû admettre qu'elle avait adorer sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, même si elle les avaient déjà senti auparavant, ce fut différent des autres fois. Elle ne sut comment l'expliquer, peut être était-ce le fait qu'elle était avec son frère et qu'elle ne voulait admettre ce que lui procurer ses baisés. Quand il s'éloigna, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elena. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable, il monta alors dans sa voiture partit à toute vitesse, comme il a l'habitude de faire. Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis entra dans la maison, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- Salut les filles.

- Héé, ma belle.

Elena venait de rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline à une cafétéria, et les serra chacune dans ses bras.

- Alors raconte, comment c'était ? Voulut savoir la sorcière.

- C'était vraiment géniale, on s'est éclaté, vraiment.

- Vous êtes allés au chalet alors ? Demanda la belle blonde.

- Oui. Ça m'avait manqué … Bref et vous comment vous allez les filles ?

- Nous géniale. Par contre faut absolument qu'on te dise un truc, annonca Caroline mal à l'aise.

- Je vous écoute.

- Demain soir ... Stefan organise une grande fête au manoir.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa Elena avec son café.

- Depuis que vous êtes partis, toi et Damon, on ne l'a plus vu sortir de chez lui. Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu une invitation.

La jeune vampire lui tendit une enveloppe, qu'Elena prit.

_Je vous invite mardi soir à partir de 19h, au manoir Salvatore, pour l'immense fête du retour de mon frère ainsi d'Elena Gilbert. J'espère vous voir venir nombreux._

_Stefan Salvatore._

-Une fête pour notre retour ? S'exclama la brunette.

J'y crois pas, après tout ce que je lui ai dit … !

-Cela m'a semblais très étrange, parce que ce dont tu m'as raconter sur votre rupture, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il organise une fête.

-C'est vrai, il était même venu me demander de partir lui acheter des lanternes, informa la sorcière.

Elena soupira. Décidemment Stefan fera tout pour la reconquérir.

Elle déposa un billet sur la table, prit son sac.

-Je vais lui parler. Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas très bien comprise au téléphone il y a une semaine.

Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et fila au manoir après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux meilleures amies.

Là bas, elle frappa avec insistance à la porte, ce fut bien évidemment l'ainé qui vint l'ouvrir..

-Bonjour princesse, quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Je viens voir Stefan, répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Oulà ! Tu es en colère toi, constata-t-il.

- Tu étais au courent de cette fameuse fête qu'il organise mardi soir ?

- Pour fêter notre retour oui. Cela m'a semblait vraiment étrange de sa part, vu que quand tu es partie avec moi il était assez en rogne. Mais vas y entre je t'en pris, il est dans sa chambre.

- Merci Damon.

Elle gravit les escaliers. Il était sur son bureau écrivant dans son journal, quand il remarqua sa présence, il leva la tête surpris.

- Elena ?

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fête Stefan ?

- Elena …

- Arrête ! Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Toi et moi c'est terminé Stefan.

- Non ce n'est pas terminé. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, mais juste par pure idiotie tu es partie avec mon frère, dit il tout en se levant et se planter devant elle.

- Pure idiotie ? C'était mon choix de le suivre Stefan !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'il m'a forcé à partir avec lui, tout de même ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- La dernière fois que vous étiez partis tous les deux, se fut à Atlanta, quand tu as eu ton accident et qu'il ta trouvé sur la route. Il t'avais emmené sans que tu ne t'en rendes comptes, dit-il calmement.

- Mais il y en a marre Stefan ! Arrête de douter de lui, c'est ton frère bon sang ! s'énerva -t-elle.

- Je doute de lui depuis que je connais ses sentiments pour toi ! hurla -t-il de colère. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ressent cela, juste parce que tu ressembles à Katherine ! Il n'a jamais aimé la fille que tu es, celle dont tu es à l'intérieur !

- Arrête ! hurla la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité pourtant Elena, tu devrais le savoir ! Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si, Toi, tu as des sentiments pour lui !

Le visage d'Elena changea aussitôt d'expression, elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments envers lui, mais après ce que Stefan venait de dire sur Damon, cela lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle tenta de refouler.

Il s'avança vers elle, attendant une réponse.

- Regarde moi et dis moi que tu ne ressens strictement rien pour lui, demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle voulut lui dire non qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'arrivait pas. Les yeux de Stefan se voilèrent alors de tristesse avant de reculer de quelques pas.

- Je savais qu'il réussirait à te conquérir …

Ses larmes cédèrent, se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, Stefan le remarqua et s'avança vers elle puis les essuya.

- Stefan …

- Ne dis rien Elena …

Il embrassa son front doucement. Elena recula, et quitter la chambre, en larme. Damon ayant entendu toute la conversation, resta assit, écoutant comment cela terminerait. Il n'entendit que les larmes d'Elena couler le long de ses joues, et les sanglots qu'elle tentait de ravaler. Quand elle apparut en bas des escaliers, son visage était inondé de gouttes salées. Il se leva du canapé et s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle le stoppa d'un geste de main, tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et de quitter le manoir à toute vitesse sa main devant sa bouche.

Il l'entendit démarrer et partir.

Fin du chapitre 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La perte.

Elle arriva chez elle, les yeux rougis, son frère voyant son état se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elena laissa donc ses sanglots tant refoulés s'échapper, Jeremy lui caressa le dos, tentant de la rassurer. Ils restèrent comme ça durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose de monter se reposer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle mit du temps avant de s'endormir, pensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Stefan.

Cette nuit, Damon vint voir son état. Il l'a trouva endormi, le visage trempé qu'il essuya. Il embrassa son front avant de carresser sa joue. Il resta près d'elle toute la nuit et se décida de partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Au matin, ses yeux lui firent mal, elle se leva et se lava le visage avec de l'eau froide. Son frère entra à ce moment dans la salle de bain.

- Hé, comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ça va, le rassura sa soeur

Elle quitta la salle d'eau, s'habilla d'un slim noir et d'un t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main. Alaric était en bas déjeunant tranquillement écoutant les infos de la télé. Après l'avoir salué, elle se prit un café et s'assied en face de lui.

Une annonce spéciale passa à la télé, ce qui attira l'attention d'Elena.

- Une jeune lycéenne a été retrouvé aujourd'hui morte dans la fôret de Mystic Falls. La police pense qu'ils ont à faire à un psychopate qui vide le sang de leur victime, car effectivement ils ont déjà eu à faire à cela il y a quelque jour, avec une jeune femme de trente huit ans morte de la même manière. Le sheriff, Liz Forbes, nous assure qu'elle fera tout son possible pour arrêter ce carnage.

- C'est un vampire tu crois ? Demanda Elena

- Vu la description qu'ils viennent de faire, je pense oui.

Elena mit à laver sa tasse.

- Je reviens.

Elle prit sa voiture et se dirigea à la fôret. Des camions de pompiers, ainsi que des voitures de polices stationnaient devant celle-ci, le long ruban jaune entourait le périmètre à ne pas franchir. Plusieurs personnes tentaient de voir ce qui s'était produit. Elle descendit de la voiture et avança jusqu'au ruban. Elle vit une silhouette au sol mais qui fut cachée par les pompiers qui l'entouraient.

- Noon !

Des larmes coulaient à présents à flots sur ses joues, elle ne croyait pas ses yeux, cela ne pouvait pas être elle, elle se mit alors à courire vers le corps désespérément.

Damon tourna immédiatement la tête vers la source du crie. Il s'avança vers elle à à grande enjembés, presque courant pour la retenir.

- Noon ! Lâche moi ! Lâche moi !

Celle-ci se débattait, elle criait, pleurait; quand elle réalisa qu'il ne la laissera pas passer, elle céda, il l'a prit dans ses bras dans lesquel elle se réfugia, pleurant à chaude larme.

Il l'éloigna du corps, l'emena vers sa voiture où il l'a fit appuyer sur le capot.

- Elena, Elena, regarde moi.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, les paroles de Stefan lui revinrent en tête et pleura encore plus.

- Elena, calme toi, respire … Elena s'il te plait …

- Elle … elle est …

Ses sanglots reprirent le dessus, l'empêchant ainsi de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse, lui entourant ses bras autours d'elle, posant sa tête sur le haut de son crâne.

Elle réussi néanmoins à se calmer quelques minutes après.

- Viens je te raccompagne.

Il l'a fit entrer dans sa voiture, et démarra. Durant le trajet elle ne dit rien, Damon posa alors sa main sur la sienne, qu'elle attrapa pour la tenir dans la sienne.

Il l'aida à sortir de la voiture mais celle-ci ne tint presque plus sur ses jambes, il l'a porta et la déposa sur le canapé du salon. Il lui fit une tasse de café et lui donna. Il s'assied sur la table basse en face d'elle.

- Elena ?

- C'était ma meilleure amie …

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes se mirent alors à couler.

- Elle m'avait promis qu'elle viendrait me voir ces vacances …

Il posa sa main sur son genoux comme pour la rassurer, qu'elle attrapa.

- Je suis désolé Elena …

- Nous étions comme des soeurs … Caroline, Bonnie, moi et … Jenifer … Je savais que j'aurais dû aller la chercher à l'aéroport, au lieu de cela, je l'ai laisser prendre le bus … Tout est de ma faute …

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Damon releva aussitôt sa tête.

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute Elena , tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui aller ce passer.

- J'aurais pu l'éviter …

- Elena, je te le répète rien de ce que vient de ce passer est de ta faute.

Elle acquiesa et vint se blottir dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle se sentait en sécurité. Le téléphone de Damon sonna, et durent se séparer à regret.

- Allô ? … Maintenant ? … Très bien j'arrive .

Quand il raccrocha Elena le regarda rempli de tristesse avant de baisser les yeux.

- Liz veux me voir, elle dit que c'est urgent, que nous devions parler de ce qui s'est produit et quel mesure prendre.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, le regard toujours baissé vers le sol.

- Elena ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

- Vas y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Répondit Elena, le regardant à présent dans les yeux. Il déposa un baisé sur son front et se leva.

- Je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure, l'informa le vampire.

Il partit, la laissant seule dans le salon. Elle repensa alors aux derniers souvenirs avec sa meilleure amie, elle repensa à tous les bons moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, les conseils qu'elle lui donnait …

Elle ravala le sanglot qui était prêt à sortir et décida de préparer quelque chose à manger pour son frère qui ne devrait pas tarder, tout comme Alaric. Elle prépara une bonne salade, un plat de lasagne et un cake pour le dessert. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, au moment où elle dressa la table. Voulant être un peu plus présentable, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et alla ouvrir.

- Stefan ?

- Salut Elena.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Bonnie m'a prévenue pour votre amie.

- Hé bien, comme tu vois je pète la forme, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser .

Elle alla fermait la porte mais fut retenu par Stefan qui bloqua la porte avec sa main.

- Elena.

- Quoi ? S'énerva cette dernière

- Je suis désolé pour Jenifer.

- … Maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu voulais tu peux partir.

Elle fut prête à la refermé mais fut bloqué encore une fois.

- Je suis venu aussi pour venir te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

- Écoute moi alors.

Elle repartit dans la cuisine de mauvais grâce et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire. Elle n'avait pas la force de le mettre dehors. Stefan la suivit et se planta devant elle, prêt à dire ce qu'il pensait.

- écoute, je sais que depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Damon quand il était sur le point de mourir t'a beaucoup affecté.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça comme s'il était resté ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu en a souffert, quand je suis parti avec Klaus, c'est comme si tu étais entrain de revivre ce que tu vivais avec mon frère.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressentais ? S'énerva Elena.

- Ton frère était sur le point de mourir, Stefan. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'un abandon, je m'en suis remise. Arrête de croire ce que je peux penser, tu n'es pas dans ma tête !

- C'était le prix à payer pour le sauver Elena. Tu aurais voulu qu'il meurt dans tes bras sur son lit de mort peut être ?

- Comment peux -tu dire sa ? Damon était mal, mais j'ai tout fais pour qu'il essaie de se sentir mieux même si cela ne servait à rien ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressentis à cette instant quand je le voyais faiblir de plus en plus chaque minutes ! Tu ne peux pas savoir tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour essayer de le maintenir en vie plus longtemps ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je voulais qu'il meure, car c'est bien la seule chose que je souhaiterais que jamais cela se produise ! s'emporta la brunette.

Durant le trajet qui séparait la résidence Gilbert à celui des Lokwood, Damon ne fit que penser à la journée qu'il venait d'avoir ansi que la veille. Stefan et Elena s'était disputé sur le voyage de cette dernière avec Damon, ce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup aprécié. Ce qu'il l'avait plus surpris fut la demande de son frère à la jeune fille sur ses sentiments envers lui, elle n'avait pas réussi à répondre … Il devait avoir une bonne conversation avec elle sur ce propos.

- Damon, enfin.

- Liz, Carol.

- Bonjour Damon, salua cette dernière.

- Bien, étant donné qu'un vampire est à Mystic Falls, nous devons protéger chaque personnes.

- Nous ne pouvons tous les protéger Liz.

- Je sais Damon, mais nous devons au moins, donner un maximum de vervaine, que ce soit dans les colliers ou les bracelets.

- J'ai déjà tout prévue, annonça le maire.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est tout simple Liz, j'ai acheter des caisses remplies de bijoux contenant de la vervaine, il nous faudra juste à les vendre.

Elle ouvrit une des caisses, en sorti un bijou et le tendit à Damon.

- Elena aussi devrait en porter, tout comme Jeremy et Alaric, ainsi que tout ses proches.

Elle a déjà un collier.

- Je préfèrerais que tu lui donnes quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Damon le prit et la remercia. Elle lui tendit par la suite deux bracelets en argents, un collier en argent avec une étoile pendue au bout.

- Il faut être prudent, on ne sait pas comment il ressemble, ni comment il fonctionne, restez sur vos gardes, les prévenus le shériff.

Fin du chapitre 7.

Suite le plus tôt possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : M'aimes-tu ?

Après que Stefan soit partit, elle alla dans sa chambre, prit toutes les photos qui trainaient dans celle-ci, les déchira sans aucune hésitation et les brûla. Elle regarda ses souvenirs avec lui s'effacer, ne laissant plus rien, à part un reste de poussière sans aucune valeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers l'individu qui venait de faire son entré dans sa chambre.

- Jeremy. Tu m'as fais peur.

- Excuse moi. On est en plein été Elena, pourquoi tu fais un feu ?

- J'ai envie de faire une croix définitive sur lui et pour cela il fallait que je me débarrasse de tout ce qui me fait penser à lui … même si ça fait mal …

- Elena …

- ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il laissa sa sœur après quelques moments d'hésitation pour rejoindre Alaric qui venait de rentrer avec les courses.

Après cette lourde tâche, elle se leva , puis rejoignit sa chambre pour ensuite ouvrir son armoire. Elle prit un short et un haut léger puis referma l'armoire. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels : Damon était assit confortablement sur le bord de la fenêtre et lui fit son fameux sourire au coin.

- Je vois que tu t'es décidé à ne pas aller à la fête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Damon ?

- Je t'avais prévenu que je reviendrais te voir.

Elle soupira, ouvrit sa commode et prit sa brosse. Elle sentit alors un léger courant d'air derrière elle, les mains du vampire passèrent devant son visage pour accrocher quelque chose à son cou. Elle baissa les yeux vers cette partie et découvrit un magnifique collier en argent, une étoile suspendue au bout. Après qu'il l'ai accroché, il descendit ses mains, laissant frôler ses doigts sur la peau de ses bras, lui procurant quelque frissons à la jeune fille.

- Il est magnifique Damon.

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le siens.

- Je comprendrais que tu préfèrerais mettre celui de Stefan à la place.

- Je ne l'ai plus.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna le vampire.

- Je lui ai rendus tout à l'heure.

- Il est venu te voir ?

- Il voulait savoir comment j'allais après ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Comment il l'a su ?

- Bonnie.

Elena se mit à détailler le collier qui pendait à son cou, le regardant de tous les côtés. Elle le trouvait vraiment magnifique.

- Il est rempli de verveine.

- De verveine ?

- Carol a insisté que je te donne celui-ci, étant donné la situation dans laquelle nous sommes en ce moment, elle en a mit également en vente. J'ai aussi des bracelets pour ton frère et Ric.

- Tous contiennent de la verveine ?

- Tous. Après quelques secondes de silence, il continua.

- J'ai autre chose pour toi.

Celle-ci fut surprise, Damon sortit de sa poche un magnifique bracelet et lui accrocha au poignet de la jeune Gilbert.

- Damon c'est …

Elle ne put trouver pas les mots. Le bracelet était paré de petit diamant, ce qui eu don de lui couper le souffle.

- Comment tu … ? ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

- Pas tellement que ça.

- Mais c'est vraiment trop Damon …

- Tu mérites le meilleure Elena.

- Merci, elle le remercia doucement en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, personne ne parla, après quelques secondes Damon brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Il faut qu'on parle Elena.

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour au manoir.

- Il ne s'est rien passé au manoir Damon.

Elle le contourna, mais il l'a retint par le bras, la faisant tourner vers lui.

- J'aimerais juste être sûr Elena.

- Être sur de quoi Damon ?

- De ce qu'a dit Stefan, je veux être sûr que ce soit vrai … Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Ce que tu ressens. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu.

- Je suis fatigué Damon …

- Arrête Elena, n'évite pas le sujet. Regarde moi et dis moi que je me trompe que c'est faux. Dis moi.

- … Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien Damon. Rien du tout.

Elle essaya de rester ferme, malgré les yeux embués de larmes.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Il quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elena retint les larmes qui pouvaient sortir à n'importe quel moment puis décida d'écrire dans son journal, n'ayant plus rien marqué dedans depuis un moment. Après s'être essuyés les yeux, elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit, la lumière de chevet allumée.

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis complétement perdue. Depuis la dispute que nous avons eu Stefan et moi, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il m'a fait comprendre que Damon m'aimait juste pour ma ressemblance avec Katherine, je ne peux simplement pas le croire. Ça m'est totalement impossible. Damon, c'est … Damon. Je me souviens toutes les fois qu'il m'avait embrassé par surprise, qui me disait qu'il m'aimait. Je me souviens ses trois mots qu'il m'avait prononcé. Ses trois mots gravés dans ma tête, impossible de me les sortir. Il me disait que je n'avais rien avoir avec elle, que j'étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire … _

_Il est encore venu ce soir par rapport à cette dispute, étant donné qu'il était en bas quand cela s'est produit … Stefan m'avait demandé de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire si oui ou non je ressentais quelque chose pour Damon. Comment puis-je en être sur ? Je n'ai pu lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait, je n'arrivais pas. C'était comme si quelque chose me bloquait les cordes vocales, m'empêchant ainsi de répondre. _

_Damon est donc venu pour savoir cela, si tout ceci était vrai, s'il y avait une raison pour mon silence. Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'y avait rien. Et je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien. Malgré les sensations qu'il me procure, tout ces frissons qui me parcourent le corps, je ne peux ressentir quelconque sentiment pour lui. Je tiens énormément à lui, mais de là à vivre une histoire d'amour … Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire ça … d'être avec Damon, alors que j'ai été avec son frère, avec qui j'ai vécue une histoire … Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. _

_Stefan était parti, alors que Damon était là. Toutes ces disputes, ces chamailleries nous ont tellement rapprochés. Tellement de chose ont changé entre lui et moi, la façon dont il me regarde, c'est comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui comptait pour lui, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux, j'ai la sensation qu'il arrive à lire tout au fond de moi; il m'avait redonné goût à la vie quand je me sentais totalement désemparée, détruite ; il me faisait tout oublier en un rien de temps, trouvant les bon mots à chaque fois quand je me sentais mal; je n'avais peur de rien, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, je sentais que rien ne pouvais m'arriver avec lui à mes côtés. _

_Ce que je suis sûr, c'est que je tiens énormément à lui. Je ne sais pas comment je serais s'il disparaissait, je serais complétement anéantie, cela c'est certain._

_Puis la seconde chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que, Damon et moi, cela ne sera jamais possible ..._

Fin du chapitre 8

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 9, sera bientôt en ligne ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Manoir Lokwood.

La famille Gilbert reçue une invitation de Mme Lokwood, le maire de Mystic Falls. Chaque années, durant les vacances d'étés, elle organisait une grande fête. Jeremy était fou de joie d'y aller et appela aussitôt Bonnie pour lui proposer de venir avec lui, sachant parfaitement qu'elle sera, elle aussi invitée. Elena voulant se changer les idées, accepta, sous les arguments de son frère et d'Alaric. Elle sut immédiatement la tenue qu'elle porterait à la soirée , la prépara sur son lit et prit des escarpins noirs qu'elle sortie de sa boîte à chaussure.

Elle invita Caroline et Bonnie à venir se préparer chez elle vers l'après-midi, pour pouvoir ainsi passer une moitié de journée avec les filles et se changer les idées.

- Je devrais mettre laquelle la noir, la violette, ou la couleur crème ?

Bonnie et Elena se faisaient les ongles des pieds, levèrent à chaque fois leur tête pour répondre à la belle blonde qui avait apporté tout une valise de robe ne sachant laquelle mettre.

- Essaie les, on te diras ensuite laquelle te va le mieux, mais tu devrais d'abord choisir celles qui te plairaient le plus de mettre, sinon ça va durer des heures Caro', lui conseilla Elena.

- Je devrais faire le trie tu crois ?

- Il faudrait, sinon tu vas en mettre dans toute la chambre d'Elena et on ne pourra pas aller à la fête si tu met des heures, et des heures juste pour choisir une tenue.

- Ho ça va Bonnie, ne me dîtes tout de même pas qu'il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas encore choisit ma tenue !

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et se tût.

- Cela fait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'ai déjà choisie la mienne, et Elena la déjà choisit la veille.

Caroline se précipita alors dans la salle de bain et essaya la première robe parmis les trois qui lui tombaient dans la main, puis en ressorti aussi vite qu'elle était entré.

- Alors ?

- Elle te va bien Caro'. Mais essaie la noir, je pense que ça t'ira mieux.

- J'y cours !

Elle y retourna, Bonnie et Elena n'ayant pas eu le temps de continuer leur activité, dû relever la tête pour revoir Caroline dans une robe noir moulante, lui arrivant en haut des genoux, un peu décolleté.

- Whooaw Caro', ta sortie la cavalerie à ce que je vois.

- Tu m'as dit de mettre la noir, j'ai mit la noir.

- Je disais l'autre, celle qui n'avait pas de décolleté. Mais faut avouer qu'elle te va vraiment très bien.

- Et sexy en plus, ajouta Bonnie souriant.

La vampire sautilla sur place tappant dans ses mains, et partit se maquiller devant le miroir de la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

- Vous devriez la mettre aussi, ça va être l'heure.

- Dans une heure Caro'. Il est six heures.

- Une heure ça passe vite, allez hop hop hop !

Elle leva ses deux amies du lit, leur donna chacune leur robe et retourna se maquiller. Les deux filles se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux aux ciels exaspérés. Elena partie dans la salle de bain avec sa robe, se maquilla, s'ondula les cheveux et se les ramassa en un drôle de chignon, laissant quelques mèches tomber. Quand elle en ressortie, ses deux amies la regardèrent un grand sourire au lèvre.

- Tu es splendide Elena, la complimenta la sorcière.

- Ravissante, continua Caroline.

- Merci les filles.

Bonnie était vêtue d'une sublime robe à bustier bleu, une ceinture noir autour de son ventre, un long collier pendait autour de son cou, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient de chaque côté de son visage.

Quand elles descendirent, Jeremy, déjà en tenu, tout comme Alaric, les complimenta.

- Et c'est partie les filles, allons nous éclater ! s'extasia Caroline.

Elles arrivèrent devant le manoir des Lokwood dix minutes plus tard. Le jardin étaient illluminait par les lampadaires, plusieurs voitures étaient garés devant la demeure. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la demeure, Carol Lokwood les salua, ainsi que son fils Tyler, dont Caroline partie avec lui immédiatement sur la piste de danse.

- Dis moi Elena, Damon t'a bien donné le collier que je lui ai passé ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il me l'a donné.

Elena s'excusa auprès d'elle, et parti vers le buffet avec Bonnie.

- Caroline s'éclate regarde là.

Elena se tourna vers son amie, et vit en effet, que la jeune blonde en profitait un maximum, se collant à Tyler.

- Ma tante Jeanne a appelé.

- Ta tante Jeanne ? Ha oui ! Jeremy m'en avait parlé qu'elle l'avait appelé pendant que tu étais à Atlanta.

- Elle m'a appelé. Elle m'a demandé de venir avec Stefan , je lui ai dis que lui et moi c'était fini depuis plusieurs mois.

- Mais Elena, Stefan et toi, ça ne va faire qu'un mois que vous êtes séparés .

- Je sais.

- Tu lui as donc menti ?

- Quand elle me la proposait , je ne pouvais pas venir seule. J'ai donc demandé à Damon …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Damon ?

- ….

- Elena ?

- Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait se faire passer par mon copain le temps qu'on revienne à Mystic Falls, lança -t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Tu lui as demandé quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle

- Mais Elena, t'est complétement folle où quoi ? C'est Damon ! Il va vouloir profiter de la situation !

- Bonnie, comprend moi. Damon … est quelqu'un de très séduisant, et j'ai vraiment, envie de me venger après tout ce qu'elles m'ont dit et fait. Elles seront vertes de rage quand elles me veront, accompagné de Damon.

- Très bien. Mais fais attention Elena, c'est tout ce que je souhaite, se calma la sorcière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura son amie. Et toi ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça se passait avec mon frère.

- Tout ce passe très bien. Jeremy est vraiment gentil. Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il m'avait invité à dîner le soir où tu étais parti, on est allé pique-niquer au bord d'un lac, un truc tout simple tu vois pas de resto, rien que nous deux sous la nuit étoilée. C'était simple, mais si romantique Elena.

Cette dernière lui sourit heureuse que tout ce soit bien déroulé.

Jeremy les rejoignit et invita à danser à Bonnie, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Elena les regarda souriant, puis décida de sortir dehors, elle essaya de se frôler un passage entre les danseurs mais fut tiré en arrière. Elle se retrouva alors, collé contre le torse du vampire.

- Damon ?

- Le vampire est ici, dit -il à voix basse.

- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

Flash Back.

Damon buvait tranquillement du scotch, le regard perdu dans le feu de la cheminée, tandis que Stefan lisait un livre assit sur le canapé, quand soudain, un bruit se fit entendre.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Chuut !

Damon ordonna à son frère de se taire, posa le verre sur la table, et avança doucement jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ne vit rien venir et se retrouva alors projetté contre un mur, Stefan se leva aussitôt et fonça vers lui. Damon se releva, à une vitesse ahurissante. À présent les deux frères faisaient face à l'imposteur qui venait de rentrer chez eux.

- Stefan et Damon Salvatore. Quel surprise ! Je savais que je vous retrouverez.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Stefan.

- Qui suis-je? Vous devriez le savoir.

Aucun des deux Salvatore ne put distinguer l'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre, ce fut seulement quand il s'avança, qu'ils purent le reconnaître.

- Sam.

- Je vois que tu me reconnais cher Stefan, c'est bien, la mémoire te revient enfin.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Pourquoi tant de blabla ! Laisse moi le tuer pour en finir ! S'énerva Damon.

- Pourquoi tellement de colère mes amis ? Je suis venue vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, rien de plus, je ne veux pas de bagarre.

- Et quand tu m'as projetté contre le mur ?

- C'était un malentendu. Bref, pour répondre à ta question Stefan, je suis venue m'amuser un peu.

- En tuant des innocents ? S'énerva ce dernier

- Il faut bien que je me nourisse, je suis un vampire, n'oubliez pas. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici simplement pour ça, comme je vous l'ai dit je suis venu m'amuser un peu, je voulais tout d'abord avant d'y aller, vous saluer.

- Tu n'iras nul part !

Damon sortit un pieu de sa poche et s'élança sur lui, celui-ci l'évita et le propulsa à quelques mètres, se retrouvant ainsi dans le salon. Quand Stefan voulut se jetter sur lui, il avait déjà disparu.

Fin du Flash Back.

- Vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Attendre qu'il se montre et le tuer.

- Mais tu ne peux pas le tuer ici Damon.

- Je sais, c'est pour cela que Carol à mit de la verveine dans tout les verres, comme cela nous le reconnaîtrons facilement.

- Et s'il ne boit pas ? Vous ne pourrez pas le trouver.

Je sais qui c'est, Elena. Dès qu'il montrera sa tête, je lui plante ce pieu en plein coeur, et l'affaire est conclue. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu t'amuses.

Il l'a fit tournayer, pour la ramener vers lui.

Stefan remarqua la scène se passer en face de lui : Elena riant, souriant dans les bras de son frère, pendant que celui-ci la faisait tournoyer. Il resta un moment comme cela à les regarder. Il ne pouvait la perdre aussi facilement, pas après ce qu'ils ont vécu. Il se promit qu'il fera tout son possible pour la reconquérir de nouveau.

À la fin de la chanson, Damon et Elena se séparèrent. Cette dernière retourna voir Bonnie qui parlait avec Matt.

- Salut Matt, alors ces vacances chez ta grand-mère ?

- Géniale, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'embrassait.

- C'est gentil de sa part. Comment elle va ?

- Fatigué, mais ça va mieux qu'avant.

- Je suis contente qu'elle aille mieux.

Le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna, elle s'excusa et s'éloigna. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une main, sortit de nul part, lui mit sur la bouche et la tira dans une pièce sombre.

Fin du chapitre 9.

Suite très bientôt ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : L'invité surprise.

Elena se retrouva à l'étage, dans le bureau de Carol, au sol. Un homme, vêtu de noir, aux yeux marrons se tenait debout face à elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Elle tenta de se relever et lui fit face.

- Tu es donc la petite protégée des Salvatore, la fameuse Elena, sosie de Katherie Pierce. Intéressent.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Mais c'est tout simple ma belle …

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, tel un felin face à sa proie. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et lui chuchota doucement.

- Toi.

Elle retira la main du vampire de sa joue, se mit à faire le tour du bureau en courant, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, effectivement, elle fut rattrapé par le vampire qui la jeta au sol. Elle s'écrasa sur le bureau, pour terminer par terre. Il l'a souleva par les cheveux et la plaqua fermement contre le mur.

- Déjà envie de me quitter ? Quel dommâge, j'avais l'intention que l'on s'amuse un peu tout les deux.

Il dessina à l'aide de son doigt le trajet de la veine et s'avança vers elle pour hûmer ce doux parfum qui réveilla l'animal en lui. Les veine de son visage ressorties, ses crocs dehors, il allait se jeter sur Elena, qui émit un crie. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Le vampire fut propulsé en arrière et se retrouvait par terre, mais se releva bien vite. Elle vit que Damon était devant elle, de dos et Stefan derrière le vampire.

- Si vous voulez manger un truc, on pourrez partager, elle est encore entière, sourit Sam.

- Espèce de sale …

Damon se jetta sur lui, pieu à la main et le toucha sur l'épaule. Celui-ci émit un crie de douleur avant de se le retirer et de fonçer à son tour sur l'ainé des Salvatore. Stefan tentât de l'arrêter, mais fut projetter contre le mur. Damon retint sa main où le pieu était pointé vers sa direction, qui était à présent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il devait avouer que son rival était fort, très fort. Ce dernier donna un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia du vampire, qui se retrouva à genoux.

- Damon, Damon. C'est vraiment triste. Toute cette baguarre rien que pour une humaine. Tu fais pitié.

Il prit le pieu, et lui planta dans l'estomac sous les cries d'Elena.

- Ouch, ça fait mal ça.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune brunette, et s'avança doucement vers elle. Stefan ne s'était toujours pas levé, elle pouvait constater qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit. Son regard dériva alors sur Damon qui était toujours dans la même position.

- Alors ma belle, le spectacle te plait ? J'en ai même préparé un autre spécialement pour toi.

Il prit la jeune fille par les cheveux et la fit asseoir de force.

- Si tu bouges, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer, c'est clair ?

Il se remit face à Damon et lui retira d'un coup sec le pieu, ce dernier se mordit la lèvre retenant le crie de douleur qui pouvait sortir.

- Tu sais Damon, je t'ai beaucoup apprécié à une époque, mais maintenant, je préfèrerais te voir dans ta tombe, surtout après ce que tu m'as fait. C'est trise, je t'aimais bien.

Il lui replenta une deuxième fois le pieu mais cette fois en bas de l'épaule.

- Arrêtez ! hurla Elena, le visage baigné de larme.

- Le spectacle ne te plait pas mon coeur ? Je suis désolé, je vais alors en terminer bien vite, pour pouvoir reprendre où on en était.

Il retira le pieu, Elena prit un d'eux qui était tombé de la poche de Damon et s'avança doucement vers lui. Le vampire trop occupé, se prépara à le tuer, s'avourant déjà sa victoire. Damon releva la tête vers lui et retint sa main, Elena lui planta alors d'un coup, le pieu en plein coeur. Il s'écroula aussitôt. Elle se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de du vampire, pleurant à chaude larme.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Damon .

- C'est fini Elena.

Il posa sa main sur sa taille, Elena le ressera d'avantage, mais un gémissement de douleur franchi ses lèvres. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal.

- Désolé …

- C'est rien, je vais m'en remettre.

Elle l'aida à le mettre debout, mais chancela un peu.

- Tu es trop faible Damon.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle lui tendit alors son cou, Damon, réalisant ce qu'elle voulait faire voulut se reculer, mais chancela et se retint au bureau derrière lui.

- Non Elena.

- Il faut que tu te nourisses Damon.

- Pas comme ça. Pas sur toi.

- Damon, s'il te plait.

- Elena non !

Stefan réussit enfin à se lever et découvrit le corps inerte de Sam, et celui de son frère blessé.

- Il faut te ramener au manoir. Allez viens.

Il aida son frère à marcher, et sortirent de l'autre côté du manoir, suivit de près par la jeune Gilbert.

- Elena va rejoindre ton frère.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse ton frère dans cet état, Stefan ! Que tu ne le veuille ou pas, je viens.

Ils se disputèrent sur ce sujet durant quelques minutes. Elena allait donc venir, seulement après être sûr que son frère et Ric étaient rentrés.

Après avoir prévenu ses amies ainsi Mme Lokwood, sa famille et elle rentrèrent. Elle décida de se changer, se vêtie d'un simple jean, et d'un haut noir qui lui était tombé sous la main et partie le plus vite possible au manoir.

Fin du chapitre 10.

Suite très bientôt ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Moment magique.

Stefan l'attendait au salon, sur le canapé. Elena fut surprise de le retrouver ici, et non avec son frère.

- Il est dans sa chambre. Je vais aller chasser, je reviendrais dans une heure, tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaite.

- C'est gentil Stefan.

Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Elena l'appela de nouveau.

- Est-ce qu'il a … manger quelque chose ?

- Non, il n'a pas eu le temps.

Après qu'il ai quitté le manoir, elle monta à l'étage voir l'état de Damon. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, il était debout face à son miroir, tentant tant bien que mal à retirer sa chemise immaculée de sang malgré ses blessures assez profondes.

- Attend je vais le faire.

Elle avança vers lui, le vampire se tourna vers elle, et se laissa faire. Elle déboutonna un par un les boutons de sa chemise puis tenta de la retirer en douceur, ce qui eu don de lui faire des grimaces. Son torse était complétement ensanglanté. Elle prit une serviette de la salle de bain et commença à nettoyer les plaies, séchant tout le sang. Damon ne lâcha son regard d'elle, la regardant avec insistance. La jeune fille sentie son regard brûlant sur elle, ce qui emballa son coeur. Elle tenta de rester douce dans ses gestes, ce que le vampire apprécia beaucoup. Quand cela fut terminer, elle plongea son regard dans le siens.

- Stefan m'a dit que tu ne t'ai pas nourri.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit, que la brunette ramassa ses cheveux en arrière, laissant ainsi son cou dévoilé. Le sang lui parvint jusqu'au narine, son visage changea aussitôt. Il sentit ses crocs sortir, et les veine de son visage apparaître. Il voulut se reculer, mais Elena le retint par la main et le supplia du regard.

- Il faut que tu te nourrisse Damon.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Elena, il est hors de question que je m'abreuve de ton sang.

- Damon, s'il te plait.

- Une poche de sang me suffira largement.

- Damon …

Cela était vraiment dure de lutter, il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler si elle ne partait pas immédiatement. Mais en la connaissant il savait pertinemment qu'elle refuserait de l'écouter.

- Tu en as besoin.

Cela fut plus fort que lui, il se pencha alors vers elle, et déposa d'abord ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou, procurant ainsi encore des frissons à la jeune fille, comme à cha de ses contacts. Il l'attira vers lui, encerclant sa taille, continuant à embrasser cette partie . Elena posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de Damon, tandis qu'elle pencha un peu la tête en arrière. Ce fut quand elle s'y attendait le moins, qu'il planta ses crocs, dans son cou si délicat. Un léger cri de surprise franchi ses lèvres, une de ses mains remonta doucement vers son cou, pour enfin perdre ses long doigt dans sa chevelure qu'elle resserra, son autre main resserra l'épaule de Damon, où plutôt ses ongles. Il se mit à lui caresser doucement son dos d'une main, l'apaisant, et de l'autre la tenant fermement par la taille. Ce moment entre eux fut si magique, qu'Elena aurait souhaiter que cela ne se termine jamais, malheureusement il se retira et essuya sa bouche de sa serviette puis caressa la joue de la brunette. Quand il la lâcha, elle se sentit faible et était sur le point de tomber, mais ne sentit que les bras du vampire.

- Tu t'évanouis vite toi dit donc, se moqua ce dernier.

Il l'a porta telle une princesse et la coucha dans son lit. La voyant assez pâle, il se mordit le poignet et le déposa sur les lèvres d'Elena. Celle -ci se laissa faire et bu ce magnifique nectar.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faudrait demander, rigola Elena dans les vapes.

- Moi ça va, toi par contre toi, tu devrais te reposer.

- Mais il faut que je rentre, protesta cette dernière.

- Non Elena, ce soir tu restes ici. Repose toi.

Elle ferma les yeux , puis sombra quelques secondes après dans un profond sommeil, sous le regard amusé du vampire.

Ce dernier descendit en bas où son frère arriva de la chasse.

- Alors Bambi et ses amis ont étés content de te voir après tout ce temps ? Se moqua l'ainé.

- Où est Elena ?

- Elle dort, dans ma chambre, ce qui veux dire dans mon lit, dans mes draps, sur …

- Stop ! ça suffit !

-Oh t'énerve pas frangin, se moqua le vampire. Bon je vais me coucher, DANS mon lit.

Il était prêt à monter quand soudain, il se retrouva contre le mur Stefan sa main autour de son cou.

- Je me fiche complétement ce que tu peux ressentir pour elle, Damon. Elle ne t'aime pas et t'aimera jamais. Son premier amour c'est moi, et je compte la récupérer, alors je te déconseillerais de te mettre en nous où sinon je te jure que je pourrais utiliser les grands moyens.

- Nous ? Les grands moyens ?

Il se libéra facilement de son emprise et échangea les rôles, Stefan plaqué au mur, la main de son frère autour de son cou qu'il resserra davantage.

- Déjà Stefan il n'y a plus de ''nous'' entre Elena et toi. Et si tu essayes quoi que se soit pour me détruire, je peux t'assurer qu'après avoir perdu ton frère, ce sera elle que tu perdras. Vu que tu t'est comporté comme un con, je pense que se sera vraiment difficile de pouvoir la reconquérir, étant donné qu'elle ne veux plus de toi. Mais sâche qu'on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi mon cher Stefan, après toute ces années je pensais que ça t'étais enfin rentré dans la tête, mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il le lâcha et disparu.

Fin du chapitre 11.

Suite très bientôt. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Quand une simple recette peux terminer tout autrement.

Durant la nuit, Stefan ne trouvant pas le sommeil, sachant pertinemment que Elena dormait dans le lit de son frère, se leva pour se diriger dans la chambre de celui-ci. Quand il découvrit la scène qui se présentait devant lui, la colère ainsi que de la tristesse le submergea. Elena était blottie contre Damon la tête sur son torse, paisiblement endormie. Il quitta la pièce le cœur lourd.

Au matin, Elena se réveilla avec un mal de crâne affreux, quand elle remarqua qu'elle était encore une fois blottie contre vampire, qui avait ses mains placés derrière la tête et souriait, elle s'éloigna en sursaut.

- Je te fais si peur que ça le matin ? Tu m'attristes Elena.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Celle-ci tenait sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à fermer les yeux.

- Prends ça.

Il lui tendit un verre d'un et un cachet qu'elle prit et avala d'une traite. Elle se leva mais tituba et se fit rattraper par Damon.

- Doucement ma belle. Tu ne vas pas tourner de l'œil tout de même,se moqua le vampire.

Celui-ci reçu une tape sur l'épaule, et l'assied sur le lit.

- Allez viens, je vais te préparer une spécialité maison.

- Toi, en cuisine, se moqua Elena relevant la tête.

- Bien sûr. Je suis un vrai chef, tu veux que je te concocte quelque chose de spéciale ?

- Ce n'est qu'un petit-déjeuner Damon.

- Et alors ? Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée je te ferais dire.

- Alors, tu viens ?

Celui-ci lui tendit la main, qu'elle attrapa. Elle descendit les escaliers toujours titubant. Damon passa donc son bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et la descendit en bas.

- Je peux marcher Damon.

- Tu rigoles, tu es sûr le point de tomber à chaque fois que tu poses un pied au sol.

Stefan était assit devant la cheminée, quand il remarqua leur présence il se leva, et leur fit face. La façon dont son frère portait son ex ne lui plu pas du tout, mais Damon n'avait que faire de lui. Il emmena Elena dans la cuisine où il l'a fit asseoir sur la table.

- Bien, gâteaux ? Jus de fruit ? Café ? Tarte ?

- Un café, s'il te plait.

Il lui servi donc une tasse de café et la lui tendit. Damon voulut lui faire goûter sa spécialité : une tarte citron meringuée .

Il sortit donc tous les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin puis commença la recette.

- Tu peux me passer la farine s'il te plait ? Elle est derrière toi.

Elena tendit le bras et prit le sachet de farine. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire peu convaincant s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle l'ouvrit puis prit une poignet de farine.

- Damon ?

Ce dernier, tourna la tête vers elle, que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reçu une poignet de farine en plein visage, et une Elena totalement morte de rire.

- Le blanc te va très bien Damon, vraiment. Là tu vois cela fais plus vampire, rigola la brunette.

- Tu vas voir toi ce que le vampire te dit.

Il s'avança vers elle, prit le sachet, versa le tout dans un saladier pour ensuite le verser sur la tête d'Elena qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. S'en suivit donc une bataille de farine dans toute la cuisine, elle réussie néanmoins à se lever et tenta de tenir debout malgré la tête qui lui tournait un peu, mais moins qu'il y a quelques minutes. Stefan surprit par tout ce chahut, entra dans la cuisine, où il découvrit Damon et Elena blanc comme neige, mais ce qu'il l'énerva le plus, fut la position dans laquelle il les trouva : Damon était allongé au sol et Elena à califourchon sur lui tentait de lui faire avaler de la farine. Tout deux continuèrent de s'amuser, ne remarquant évidemment pas la présence de Stefan dans la pièce.

- Allez Damon, fais AAA , rigola la jeune Gilbert.

- C'est moi qui va te la faire manger !

Elena se retrouva alors allongée au sol, Damon sur elle. Quand ils remarquèrent dans quel position ils étaient, aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils restèrent là à ce regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux du vampire dériva sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour ensuite revenir à ses yeux. Il se pencha alors doucement vers elle, quand il ne resta que quelques centimètres, ce fut les yeux d'Elena qui dérivèrent sur les siennes. Elle ferma alors les yeux alors que les lèvres de Damon les frôla doucement.

- Hum .

Elena remarqua la présence de Stefan, poussa Damon et se releva. Ce dernier fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Une tarte, sourit Elena amusé par la tournure qu'à prit une simple préparation de cuisine. Bon, je pense que je vais aller me doucher.

Elle prit une dernière poigne qu'elle mit dans le t-shirt du vampire et se précipita à l'étage. Celui-ci sourit face à la tête de son frère, puis monta dans sa chambre. Elena ferma la porte coulissante qui rejoignit la chambre de Damon à la salle de bain et entra dans la douche.

L'ainé des Salvatore, s'assied sur le lit et attendit qu'elle termine. Vingts minutes plus tard, l'eau de la douche cessa de fonctionner et put deviner qu'elle avait terminé.

- Elena ?

Celui-ci fit coulisser doucement la porte, il l'a découvrit habiller d'un de ses t-shirt qui lui allait trop grand et qui lui arrivait quelque centimètre plus haut de ses genoux. Elle avait les cheveux trempés et se les retira en arrière pour regarder la marque sur son cou. Damon entra et se mit derrière elle. Elena l'ayant déjà aperçu ne dit rien, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la morsure, il la senti se laisser aller contre son torse puis ferma les yeux. Il passa son bras autour de son ventre, Elena attrapa alors sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Elle eut du mal à se l'avouer mais Damon était plus qu'un simple ami pour elle, et elle le savait, pourtant elle faisait tout pour le repousser et se convaincre qu'il n'est rien de plus pour elle, juste un ami, un frère.

- Damon …, commença la brunette.

- Elena ? Appela une voix.

Damon et elle se séparèrent, elle entra dans la chambre du vampire et trouva son frère sur le pas de la porte.

- Jeremy ?

- Je ne te poserais pas de question sur ta tenue, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Tante Jeanne a appelé.

- Tante Jeanne ? Oh .

- Elle nous invite mardi.

- Mardi ? Ce mardi ? S'exclama Elena

- Oui.

- Mais c'est dans moins de deux jours ça !

- Salut Damon, salua Jeremy.

- Salut Jer'.

- Tu viens mardi n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien entendu.

- Mais Jeremy, mardi , c'est …

- Déjà, je sais. Elle s'excuse de nous faire courir comme ça mais elle préfèrerait nous voir plus tôt, on lui manque.

- Tu t'es déplacé exprès pour me dire ça ?

- Non bien sûr que non, Tyler et moi devions faire une partie de basket, comme je passais devant, j'ai décidé de te prévenir.

- D'accord, merci Jer'.

- A plus Damon.

Jeremy quitta la pièce, laissant Elena complétement abasourdie par la nouvelle.

- Ce n'est pas possible … mardi Damon. Tu te rends compte ?

Elle s'assied sur le lit, et resta quelques secondes en silence. Elle se leva d'un coup, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser.

Fin du chapitre 12.

Suite très bientôt. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles

Vêtu d'un short et d'un haut moulant, accompagné des bijoux offerts par Damon, Elena sortie de chez elle la tête haute, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Son frère et Damon ayant mit les valises, n'attendaient qu'elle. Alaric prit Jeremy , puis Elena dans ses bras.

- Tu sais tu peux venir Ric, cela ne les dérangeraient pas que tu viennes, tu fais partis de la famille..

- Je sais Elena, mais je ne préfère pas m'imposer, et puis, vous serez en famille, vous aurez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire.

- Allez y, amusez vous.

Après l'avoir reprit dans les bras une seconde fois, elle monta dans la voiture. Damon conduisit, Elena au côté passager et Jeremy à l'arrière.

- Quand Cyntia te verra avec Damon, la tête qu'elle va faire, rigola Jeremy pensant déjà à la réaction de sa cousine.

- Bon, comment s'appelle ses pestes, pour être mis au parfum.

Elena se mit de côté pouvant ainsi le regarder.

- Du côté de notre père , il y a d'abord nos cousines Sandy, Cyntia et Aurélia, qui sont les enfants de sa soeur, Félicia. Du côté de notre mère, Candice, Cécilia, ceux de notre oncle, Josh, son frère, puis Angela, Kimberley pour finir avec nos cousins Mickaël et Jayson, ceux de notre tante, Lily, sa soeur.

- Bon Angela, Kimberley et les garçons nous ont soutenus après l'accident.

- Ce sont bien les seuls.

Le trajet se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Jeremy et Damon déjà rapproché depuis que Stefan s'est livré à Klaus, passèrent le temps à rire et à se rappeler leurs moments de cette époque.

Elena, elle, angoissait, en plus de revoir son oncle et ses tantes elle devait se coltiner ses cousines. Elle essaya de se rassurer en passant à Angela et Kimberley comme à ses cousins, qu'ils seraient présents … ainsi que Damon. Jeremy, contrairement à sa soeur, semblait ravi. Il allait revoir sa famille, malgré les pestes qu'il va devoir, lui et Elena, supporter, mais surtout supporter leurs jérémiades à longueurs de temps.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, elle prit plusieurs bouffée d'air et essaya de se calmer. Damon remarquant son inquiétude, posa sa main sur la sienne, ce geste suffit à Elena de l'appaiser. Elle lui fit un sourire le remerciant d'être là pour elle, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil pour simple réponse. Au moment où il franchi l'énorme portail noir de la propriété, elle prit la main du vampire dans la sienne et la serra.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, ça va bien se passer, la rassura Damon.

- Si elles osent ouvrir une seule fois leur bouche sur l'accident, je te jure qu'elles regretteront bien vite leur paroles.

- Si elles l'ouvrent Jeremy, elle comprendront ce que cela fait de s'en prendre aux Gilbert et je peux t'assurer qu'elles ne l'ouvriront pas de si tôt.

La voiture s'engagea alors sur un long chemin qui bordait le jardin, qui était entourait par des arbres. Sur le porche, une jeune femme arborait un grand sourire. Le véhicule s'arrêta. Elena respira un bon coup. Ça y est. Elle y était. Ses lunettes sur la tête, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit avec un sourire en voyant sa tante.

- Elena, mon dieu, comme tu es ravissante.

Elle prit sa nièce dans ses bras avant de la regarder de haut en bas. Sa tante Jeanne était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, sa cheveulure blonde tombait sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient de couleurs verts et avait une fine silhouette. Elle était tout simplement une femme sublime pour toute la famille.

- Tu es devenus aussi jolie que ta mère.

- Merci tante Jeanne.

- Jeremy !

Celui-ci prit sa tante dans ses bras et lui demanda comment elle allait.

- Elena !

- Génial, marmona la concernée, Cyntia !

- Tu n'as pas changé dis moi, toujours si … enfin … Héé Jeremy !

Après avoir remarqué la présence de son cousin, elle alla le ''saluer''.

Ses autres cousines sortirent de la maison et firent un sourire assez hypocrites à la jeune Gilbert, sans descendre de leur perchoir.

Ce fut à ce moment que Damon fit son apparition. Toutes les filles regardèrent le bel inconnu sortir de la voiture et leur fit leur plus '' beaux'' sourires. Damon se mit près d'Elena et enlaça sa taille.

Jeanne regarda sa nièce un sourire au lèvre.

- Tante Jeanne, je voudrais te présenter Damon Salvatore, mon … petit-ami.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua ce dernier .

- Moi de même, fit elle un sourire au lèvre.

La main de Damon autour de la taille d'Elena la rassura. Mais ce qui l'amusa le plus, fut le visage de ses cousines, quand elle avait présenter Damon en tant que son petit ami. Elle arborait un sourire au coin avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Tu viens ? je vais te présenter aux autres .

- Je te suis ma belle.

Elle le fit rentrer dans la maison, sans calculer ses cousines qui ne croyèrent pas comment elle a pu mettre le grapin sur cet homme, sur un homme tel que lui, cela leur semblait irréel et pourtant ...

Elle se dirgea dans le salon où elle les retrouva tous. Tous les regards ce braquèrent sur eux, un énorme sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en revoyant sa famille. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa tante Lily, avec qui, elle était très proche. Elle lui présenta Damon ainsi qu'aux autres membres de la famille. Après ces retrouvailles émouvantes, deux têtes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, se tenaient devant la porte vitrée du salon, un sourire au lèvre.

- Angela ! Kim !

Les deux filles se mirent à courir vers elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Comme c'est bon de vous revoir les filles.

- Tu nous as manqué Elena, dit Angela.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqués les filles.

Les regards de ses deux cousines se tournèrent vers Damon pour attérir de nouveau sur Elena.

- Elena ?

- Oui Kim ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule, continua Angela.

Elena se tourna vers lui, qui s'avança vers elle et encercla sa taille. Face à ce geste, le regard des deux jeunes filles se transforma en soucoupe.

- Les filles je vous présente Damon Salvatore.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselle, salua Damon poliment.

- C'est un plaisir, sourirent Angela et Kim.

Ces dernières lançèrent un regard à leur cousine voulant tout savoir. Celle-ci leur sourit pour leurs enlever leurs inquiétudes sur ce sujet.

- Elena, ta chambre est prête si tu veux monter.

- Merci tante Jeanne.

Elle se tourna vers Damon.

- Je te fais visiter ?

- Avec plaisir.

Elena attrapa sa main et le conduisit à l'étage après s'être excusée auprès de sa famille. Elle lui désigna les différentes chambres, pour terminer avec la leur. La chambre était spacieuse avec les murs peints en blanc, un grand lit placé au centre de la pièce contre le mur, un large tapis au sol, une commode et quelques photos qui étaient accrochées ou posées sur ce meuble. Damon s'allongea sur le lit, les mains maintenant sa tête et la fixait.

J'ai adoré les têtes de mes cousines ! Se réjouit la brunette. Si tu avais vu le regard qu'elles m'ont lancées, c'étaient si appétissant de les voir comme ça.

- Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser comme tu me l'as fais si bien comprendre.

- Oh que oui je vais m'amuser ! Et plus que ça, je vais m'éclater. J'ai déjà tout prévu, tous les coups à leur jeter dessus.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant d'ouvrir sa valise et de commencer à ranger ses vêtements dans la commode.

Damon prit son téléphone et envoya (encore) un message à son frère pour ne pas qu'il pète sa crise malgré qu'il l'ai déjà faite, car le jeune des Salvatore avait apprit que Damon avait mordu Elena et s'était jeté sur son frère, la jeune Gilbert dû s'interposer entre eux pour ne pas que cela ne dégénère davantage. Il lui avait interdit de s'approcher encore d'elle au risque de finir par la tuer, Elena qui n'avait pas du tout aimé qu'on lui interdise des choses ( et Stefan aurait dû la connaître depuis le temps), lui avait dit qu'elle et son frère partirait quelques temps chez sa famille que cela ne lui plaise ou pas. Stefan avait essayé de la convaincre qu'elle ne sera jamais en sécurité avec lui et qu'il risquerait de s'en prendre à sa famille, mais elle est si têtu qu'il avait abandonné cet idée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis, car connaissant la jeune Gilbert lorsqu'elle a quelque chose dans la tête il est vraiment difficile ou plutôt impossible de lui faire changer d'opinion.

Après qu'elle ai terminé de tous ranger elle vint s'installer près de Damon qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Damon … Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien entendu.

Celle-ci se mit sur le côté, pour le regarder, Damon fit de même et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ce vampire … Sam … tu le connaissais ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il t'en ai voulu à ce point ?

- Il y a longtemps, alors que je tuais encore, il est venu à ma rencontre. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je le transforme, lui et sa soeur. Je l'ai fais. Après cela, lui et moi sommes devenus amis. Sa soeur et moi nous … bref tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quand j'ai su ton existence, je voulais voir si tu étais bien la sosie de Katherine, malheureusement sa soeur n'était pas de mon avis. Elle n'a pas voulu que je l'a laisse, mais je lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous. Elle n'avait pas aimé l'idée que je l'abandonne, elle s'était donc jeté sur moi , elle criait qu'après ce qu'on avait fait ensemble comment je pouvais la laisser sans aucun scrupule. Lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle voulait prendre un pieu qui était proche d'elle, je l'en ai empêché, elle avait tenté de me repousser, mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser, qu'elle devenait folle, je lui ai enfoncé le pieu en plein coeur. Depuis Sam voulait ma mort, mais aussi la tienne.

- Si je comprend bien … tu l'as tué parce qu'elle ne te laissait pas partir pour venir me voir .

- Elle était devenue folle, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il resterait une seul part d'humanité en elle. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de venir te voir et savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais en colère.

- La seule chose que tu avais trouvé à faire était donc de la tuer ?

- Elle m'aurait recherché, elle t'aurait tué pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

Elena resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, Damon avait fait sa sous le coup de la colère, peut être avait -il bien fait après tout … Sinon elle aurait été en danger depuis longtemps. Elle se leva du lit et se retourna vers lui.

- Le principale c'est que tout s'est terminé.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- De quoi ? D'avoir tué une folle dingue qui ne te voulait rien que pour elle et m'aurait tué par simple vengeance ?

Damon sourit avant de se lever afin se mettre face à elle.

- Bon, vaudrait mieux qu'on descende sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on est entrain de faire.

- Ben c'est tout simple, on leur dira qu'après un si long voyage tu t'es jeté sur moi et on a passé ce moment à s'embrasser, à …

Elena lui donna un coup sur la tête le faisant taire, ce qui la fit bien rire.

- Bon on y va ?

Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il attrapa.

- On y va.

Fin du chapitre 13.

La suite très prochainement ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Ne jamais s'en prendre à une Gilbert au risque d'en subir les conséquences.

- Haaaaaaaaaa !

Une jeune fille sortit de la maison, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et s'avancer furieusement vers Elena, qui sirotait tranquillement un cocktail sur le transat près de la piscine avec Angela et Kim, qui éclatèrent de rire face à la tête de Cyntia.

- C'est toi qui m'a fait ça !

- Fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Elena, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? … Oh seigneur !

Jeanne était venue voir pourquoi ces cris et tomba sur sa nièce les cheveux teints en … vert ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Demande à Elena ! Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a fais ça sale garce !

- Tu sais avant de choisir sa couleur, faut être sûr que ce soit la bonne pour ne pas faire une gaffe, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de lunettes. Tante Jeanne je crois qu'il vaudrait vraiment mieux que tu prennes rendez-vous chez ophtalmologue, sa vu risquerait de s'empirer … si ce n'est déjà le cas, n'est-ce pas cher Cyntia ?

- Espèce de sale …

- On se calme maintenant ! Cyntia ça suffit !

Elle se mit face à sa nièce l''empêchant d'avancer vers Elena. Cyntia se dégagea et partit vers la villa suivi de près par Jeanne, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à sa cousine. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, Angela et Kim tapèrent dans la main d'Elena.

- Tu as fais fort sur ce coup là Elena , lança Angela rigolant.

- C'est clair, j'ai adoré .

Non loin de là, Damon ayant vu et entendu toute la conversation, souriait amusé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Elena puisse faire une chose pareille, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas terminé avec ces garces, cela était certain.

Elena croisa alors son regard avec le sien et lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire au coin spécial Damon. Il adorait quand elle souriait de cette façon, cela la rendait vraiment irrésistible.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Elena aida ses tante à la cuisine pendant que Damon faisait connaissance avec Josh, l'oncle de la jeune fille.

À l'heure du déjeuné, tout le monde s'essaya autour de la table où des milliers de questions fut posées au couple.

- Elena, si je m'en souviens bien tu ne nous as jamais parler de ta rencontre avec Damon, voulut savoir sa tante Félicia.

- Elena leva la tête vers Damon, qui était face à elle. Ne sachant comment y répondre, ce fut Damon qui vint à son secours.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors qu'elle venait rendre visite à mon frère , répondit-il tout simplement.

Elena fronça les sourcils, elle avait toujours évité ce sujet cherchant quoi inventer, ne voulant surtout pas parler de Stefan et il a fallu que cet idiot leur dise ce qu'elle a toujours voulu cacher. En espérant qu'il ne dise rien de plus …

- Vous avez un frère Damon ?

- Oui un jeun frère.

- Qui veux de la sauce ? Demanda Elena changeant de sujet, ce que Damon avait comprit.

- Moi, sil te plait, répondit l'oncle Josh.

Elle lui tendit, puis se fut au tour de toutes ses cousines d'en verser sur leurs viandes. Lorsque Damon voulut en prendre, Elena l'en empêcha faisant un signe négatif de la tête, celui-ci comprit vite.

- Haaaaaaaaaa ! s'écrièrent toutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe les filles ? S'inquiéta Félicia.

- La … sauce … elle …

Elles se jetèrent toute sur leur verres et burent coup sec, puis se resservirent encore et encore. Pendant ce temps Angela et Kim tentaient de se retenir de rire. Elena elle, arborait toujours le sourire au coin appartenant à Damon.

- Q-Qui ... a fait ... cette … sauce ? Demanda Cyntia n'arrivant presque pas à parler dû à sa gorge brûlée.

- C'est Elena pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

- J'aurais … d-dû m-m'en douter .

- Ho excusez moi, j'ai dû trop l'épicer, autant pour moi, s'excusa-t-elle innocemment.

Les cousines lui lancèrent des regards noirs avant de partir en courant dans la cuisine boire de l'eau, étant donnée qu'elles ont bues toutes les carafes. Jeremy ainsi que ses deux autres cousines étaient littéralement mort de rire face à la scène. Elena se leva et s'excusa pour rejoindre ses cousines dans la cuisine. Elle prit cinq verres et versa dans chacun de l'eau froide.

- Tenez buvez, elle vient du frigo, ça calmera mieux vos gorges que l'eau du robinet.

- P-Pourq-uoi, est-ce qu'on de-devrait te fai-re confiance ? Lança Aurélia haineuse.

- C'est un conseil après c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez avoir la gorge en feu ou pas.

Elles se précipitèrent toutes dessus et burent cul sec.

- Ah ça va mieux, se sentit soulagé Candice.

Elle posa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche. Aurélia et Cécilia tentèrent de retenir leur rire mais finir par exploser, mais s'arrêtèrent net.

- Qu'est-ce que … ? demanda Cécilia.

Toutes se tournèrent vers leur cousine, celle-ci souriait fière de son coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as donné ? Demanda Cyntia venimeuse.

- Moi ? Rien . C'est vous. Vous aviez la gorge tellement en feu qu'en prenant l'eau froide ça la refroidit .

Jeanne, Lily et Félicia arrivèrent dans la cuisine pour savoir ce qui met autant de tant à leurs nièces de revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Tante Jeanne …

- Ta voix Aurélia, fut surprise Lily.

- C'est elle ! Accusa Cécilia

- Vous entendez nos voix ? Se plaignit Candice.

Elena s'éclipsa pour rejoindre les autres. Damon ainsi que les autres riaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as mis dans leur verre ? Demanda doucement Damon amusé.

- Bonnie m'a donné une fiole pour rendre la voix très grave, après que mon oncle s'est servi de la sauce, Jeremy a versé discrètement le contenu, chuchota-t-elle.

Jeremy et le vampire se mirent à rire. Décidément la jeune Gilbert n'avait pas fini de s'amuser et n'hésitera pas à en rajouter une couche.

Le soir, Elena lisait tranquillement un livre lorsqu'une de ses cousines accourut dans sa chambre.

- Espèce de sale garce !

- Cyntia. Que me vaux ce plaisir ?

- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait !

Elle lui montra ses dents qui étaient … violette.

- Décidément Cyntia après les cheveux verts, maintenant les dents violettes ? Tu vas un peu fort là , halloween n'est pas en plein mois de juillet que je sache, mais faut croire que pour toi oui .

- Je sais que c'est toi qui fait ça depuis le début Elena ! C'est bon tu es contente ? Tu es rassasiée ?

- Non je ne le suis pas Cyntia.

Elle se leva et se mit face à elle.

- Après l'accident, toi et les filles, mais surtout toi Cyntia car les autres ne te suivent comme des chiens, vous nous avez piétinés Jeremy et moi. Alors que c'était une épreuve à insurmontable pour nous, vous, vous toutes avez profité de l'occasion pour vous remettre en scelle, pour vous venger de tout ce que je vous avez fait subir depuis le début. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre des personnes qui sont cher à tes yeux. J'ai tout perdu ! Mes parents puis ensuite Jenna ! Tout ça ne m'a pas affaiblit au contraire, cela m'a renforcé, et je peux t'assurer que si toi ou les autres vous osez dire une seule chose par rapport à mes parents je vous jure que ce que vous venez de vivre maintenant sera encore pire à présent. Donc qu'aucune de vous ne me cherche car si on me cherche on me trouve.

Cyntia la regarda le regard noir.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien sortir de ma chambre, j'ai à me changer.

Elle s'exécuta après lui avoir encore envoyer un regard des plus noirs.

- Encore une chose Cyntia : ce que vous venez de vivre n'est que le début.

Quand elle fut partie, Damon sorti de la salle de bain vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Elle se retourna vers lui le regard sérieux, avant qu'un sourire au coin vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

Fin du chapitre 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Suite des présentations.

Lorsqu' Elena se réveilla elle sentit un vide près d'elle. Elle passa sa main sur son côté droit le cherchant , mais ne toucha que le draps. Elle se leva alors et descendit après s'être mit sa robe de chambre. Des voix provenant de la cuisine parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis afficha un magnifique sourire.

- Jayson !

Jayson était un jeune homme de dix huit ans, blond aux yeux verts et semblait avoir ... changé. Elena se jeta dans les bras de son cousin qui la fit tournoyer pour enfin la reposer au sol.

- Toujours si naine, se moqua-t-il.

- Héé, se plaignit-elle, lui donnant par la même occasion un coup dans les côtes.

- Mais toujours si séduisante.

- C'est toi le beau gosse regarde toi ! C'est quoi tout ces muscles ? Tu t'es mit à la muscu ou quoi ?

- Effectivement. Je voulais séduire ma cousine chérie qui revenait cet été, répondit-il charmeur.

- Vantard. Où est ton frère ?

- Il va pas tarder il est allé chercher un truc.

- Ok.

- Dis moi toi, tu me dois des explications cher Elena.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Il lui fit signe en direction de Damon qui était près du comptoir buvant son café.

- Oh … Tu l'as rencontré je présume.

- Évidemment.

Damon vint vers elle une tasse dans la main.

- Boujour princesse, salua Damon charmeur encerclant sa taille puis embrassa sa joue en lui tendant la tasse de café.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, sauf quand tu m'as laissé seul dans le lit je ne sais à quel moment, bouda-t-elle.

- Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de moi, dit-il à l'adresse de Jayson qui semblait amusé.

Elle lui donna un coup derrière la tête et vint s'installer près de son frère après lui avoir fait une bise sur le front.

- Bon vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jeremy.

- Jeanne avait pensé qu'on se fasse un pique nique près de la cascade, répondit Damon.

- ça fait un bail ! S'exclama le jeune Gilbert.

- Tu peux le dire.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda le vampire.

- Quand nous étions enfants, tante Jeanne avait l'habitude de nous emmener tous à la cascade nous baigner, là bas nous faisions les fous, nous nous éclations, c'était là bas aussi que j'avais apprit à nager à Jeremy, raconta Elena

- Que de bon souvenir.

- C'est clair, répondit Jayson.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Elena, Angela, Kim aidèrent leurs tantes à la préparation du pique-nique à la fin de la préparation, elles montèrent toutes s'enfiler leur maillot.

- Elena ! Jeremy ! Appela Lily de l'entrée.

- Oui ? Crièrent les deux concernés à l'étage.

- Descendez, vous avez de la visite.

Ils s'exécutèrent. En haut des marches Elena ne bougea pas, trop surprise, trop heureuse pour pouvoir remuer quelconque partie de son corps. Jeremy , lui, descendit tel une fusée et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Mon dieu tu es devenus un si bel homme Jeremy.

- Toi tu n'as pas changé, pleurait de joie le jeune homme.

Damon fit son apparition. Il vit Elena immobile en haut des escaliers, les yeux brillants.

- Grand-mère.

La vielle femme ouvrit ses bras, dans lesquels la jeune fille s'y précipita.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota cette dernière.

- Toi aussi Elena, , pleura sa grand-mère si heureuse de revoir, enfin ses petits-enfants.

Elle recula la jeune fille et la regarda.

- Tu es si belle ma chérie.

Elena lui sourit et se les sécha.

- J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Sa grand-mère fut surprise. Damon s'avança vers elles, puis se mit près de celle qui fait battre son cœur.

- Grand-mère, laisse moi te présenter Damon Salvatore.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer madame, salua -t-il.

- Moi de même, mais s'il vous plait ne m'appelez pas madame, déjà que je vieillie cela m'empire, appelez moi Elizabeth, rigola -t-elle.

- Comme vous voudrez … Elizabeth, sourit Damon.

- Mais dis moi Elena tu ne m'avez jamais dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie.

- C'est que ... , elle se sentit soudain gênée, elle qui lui racontait pratiquement tout avait oublié ce petit détail.

- Une vraie cachottière cette Elena.

- Mickaël !

Elle courut vers lui, qui l'a fit tournoyer tout comme Jayson dans la matinée. Mickaël était un jeune homme de dix neuf ans, grand tout comme son frère, brun aux yeux noirs et semblait aussi avoir pratiqué de la musculation sous la surprise de sa cousine.

- Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu es sexy toi !

- Et toi tu t'est pas regardé ?

- Ça te plait ?

Il lui montra ses muscles ce qui la fit rire.

- J'aime tout chez toi mon caneton.

- Ah non ! Ah non Elena ! Surtout pas ça ! S'exclama -t-il.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle mi-amusé, mi-innocente.

- Ces surnoms débiles que tu me donnes à chaque fois.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon sucre d'orge.

- Elena !

- Prépare toi à les entendre faire ça durant toute la semaine, prévenu Jeremy à Damon.

- Tu dois être Damon si j'ai bien compris.

- Effectivement.

- Michaël, le frère de Jayson mais aussi le cousin de la naine.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis après avoir tout préparé pour la sortie ils montèrent tous dans les véhicules. Tout le monde prit place, Elena monta dans la voiture de Damon et partir en direction de la cascade.

Cyntia s'était ramassé les cheveux et les avaient dissimulés sous un chapeau, en ce qui concerne ses dents, elle avait passé la soirée à les laver tant bien que mal, ce qui fonctionna mais les laissa néanmoins sombres. Les autres filles avaient récupérés leurs voix normal ainsi que cette dernière, après une longue nuit de sommeil.

Elles s'installèrent à entres elles, matant par la même occasion le beau Salvatore qui tenait la main de leur cher et tendre cousine.

Damon s'installa sur une des serviettes, Elena retira ses vêtements devant les yeux du vampire puis les balança à la figure et partie à toute vitesse se cacher derrière les arbres. Il se releva aussitôt et se mit à courir (à une vitesse normale) derrière elle. Il l'a rattrapa et la coinça contre un des arbres. Elena sentit plusieurs frissons la parcourir au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, étant donné qu'il se collait contre elle, la dévorant du regard. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux si bleus dans lesquels elle s'y noya littéralement. Alors Damon fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un moment déjà, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact suffit à Elena de perdre tout ses moyens, elle posa sa main sur son torse et se laissa faire appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres. Quand il se recula pour la regarder de nouveau, elle se sentit perdre pied.

- Oh les amoureux, au lieu de batifoler venez nous aider ! Les appela Jayson.

Elena devint aussi rouge que le maillot qu'elle portait, ce que Damon avait vu et qui semblait l'amusé, elle se dégagea de son emprise et partie rejoindre les autres. La journée promet être très intéressante ...

Fin du chapitre 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Deuxième reprise.

Après ce fameux baisé, Damon ne fit que fixer Elena, qui semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était passée, évitant son regard ce qui fini par l'agacer.

- Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure entre ma sœur et toi ? Demanda Jeremy qui s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui .

- Rien du tout, pourquoi cette question ?

- Ça doit faire une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'on vous a appelez et depuis tu ne la lâches plus des yeux.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Damon lâcha des yeux la brunette pour regarder le jeune frère dans les yeux avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle. Jeremy comprit bien vite la réponse face à son silence.

- Rien du tout hein ?

- Elle ne m'a pas repoussé, se confia le vampire.

- Vraiment ? Demanda -t-il surpris.

- Au contraire, elle a posée sa main sur mon torse, elle s'est laissée faire. Il y a quelque temps où elle m'aurait repoussé pour ça.

- Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y en aurait rien que pour Stefan, faut croire que tu pourras tenter ta chance Damon.

- Je ne pense pas Jeremy. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais elle est si têtue qu'elle préfère ne pas se l'avouer, elle m'a dit que ce sera toujours Stefan pour elle.

- Réessaies. Parles lui, rappelles lui que tu l'aimes, dis lui ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle et après tu verras bien ce qu'elle répondra.

- Il est entrain de te dévorer des yeux, lui chuchota Angela.

Elena n'eut pas à tourner la tête pour savoir que cela faisait un moment qu'il la regardait, ayant déjà sentit son regard brûlent sur elle. Kim lui tendit une assiette préparée.

- Tiens, apporte lui.

Elena le prit hésitante et se dirigea vers lui.

Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle évita toujours son regard et lui tendit l'assiette. Celui-ci la prit, laissant ses doigts frôler les siens ce qui provoqua encore, et encore des frissons à la jeune fille. Ce contact la fit également lever ses yeux vers lui pour ne plus les lâcher.

- C'est gentil Elena, tu apportes une assiette à ton mec et même pas pour ton frère qui commence à être affamé, se plaignit Jeremy.

Il se leva et parti se chercher son déjeuné. Elena ne bougea pas, Damon l'attira doucement vers lui et caressa doucement ses cuisses.

- Elena, il faut qu …

Elle le coupa, posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- S'il te plait … pas maintenant.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il embrassa le doigt posé sur ses lèvres, et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit puis caressa doucement ses cheveux, en y fourrant ses doigts.

- Tu viens te baigner avec moi ? Lui proposa -t-elle.

Il accepta, et rentrèrent aussitôt dans l'eau. Jayson et Michaël firent de même ,mais eurent moins la même douceur que le ''couple'' , ils se jetèrent plutôt dedans les éclaboussant au passage. Ils se firent taper par leur cousine qui les gronda gentiment, avant que Jayson ne passa entre ses jambes et ne la porte sur ses épaules.

- Jayson ! Lâche moi !

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui !

- Comme tu voudras.

Il attrapa ses pieds et les jeta d'un coup en arrière la faisant tomber par la même occasion. Lui et Damon se tapèrent dans la main rigolant, elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma . À la place elle les éclaboussa le plus possible, mais fut elle aussi attaquée, par Michaël qui avait rejoint son frère et Damon. Après quelques minutes d'amusements, ils sortirent de l'eau. Elena prit sa serviette et se sécha.

- Elena, l'appela Angela.

Elle se tourna vers sa cousine qui lui désigna les autres pestes qui en profitaient pour se rincer l'œil devant un Damon complétement trempé et qui le rendait vraiment très séduisant. Devant cette scène, elle ne sut ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé : son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle jeta la serviette au sol puis s'avança vers lui. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'approcha à elle posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La serviette tombée au sol, il encercla la taille de la jeune Gilbert la rapprochant plus à lui. Le baisé s'intensifia au fur et à mesure, ne la laissant pratiquement pas respirer, s'amusant à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. Elena. Damon. Plus personne ne comptait à par eux. Ils s'enfermèrent dans leur bulle isolée de tous, profitant de la chaleur que pouvait lui procurer l'autre, profitant de ce moment magique entre eux.

Jeremy recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il avait prit, trop surpris par cette scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Elena et Damon s'embrassant. En public qui plus est.

Malheureusement pour les tourtereaux tout à une fin. Un raclement de gorge les firent revenir sur terre réalisant où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Elena se recula aussi rouge qu'il n'y a quelques heures. Damon lui , était perdu, elle était venue de son plein gré l'embrasser. Elle. Elena Gilbert. Ce fut elle qui avait fait le premier pas après toutes ses fois où c'était lui qui le faisait.

- Hé bien, un peu plus et tu l'aurais déshabillé sur place, rigola Jayson.

Ses joues lui brulèrent tellement qu'elle se blottie contre le torse du vampire cachant ses pommettes rosies par la gène. Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf ses tendres cousines qui restèrent sérieuses ( oh les jalouses ).

Elena ne put s'empêcher de repenser encore et encore au baisé qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle se surprit elle même à vouloir les ressentir, les regoûter , pas une mais des tas. Elle voulut ressentir toutes ces choses qui lui avait procuré durant ce moment si magique. Elle réussie néanmoins à se maîtriser avec beaucoup du mal . Mais pour combien de temps ?

Fin du chapitre 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Action ou vérité ?

- Allez Kim, Action ou vérité ? Demanda Angela.

- Action.

- Tu dois pousser Cyntia dans l'eau.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non.

- Elle vient de faire son brushing elle va pété un câble si je fais ça.

- Allez Kimy tu as choisie, lui rappela sa soeur.

- En plus ce sera très divertissant, sourit Jayson.

Kim prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la piscine où sa cousine discutait tranquillement avec Cécilia et Aurélia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha cette dernière.

- Juste pour dire à Cyntia qu'on voit toujours la si magnifique couleur qu'elle s'est faite et qu'il faudrait peut être relaver tout ça.

Alors, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle la poussa. Kim entendit alors les rires des autres qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et sourit.

- Sal***, regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Hurla Cyntia.

- C'était fait exprès.

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée rejoindre les autres.

- Trop forte ! S'exclama Jayson.

- Allez à toi Kim.

Elena sortit de la maison accompagné de son frère et trouva ses cousines ainsi que Jayson assit sous un arbre.

- Elena ! Jeremy ! Leur fit signe Angela, qui les rejoignirent.

- Vous faîtes quoi ? Demanda Jeremy.

- Action ou vérité, vous jouez ?

- Partant. Elena ?

Au même moment Damon et Michaël sortirent de la maison, elle croisa le regard du vampire qui lui sourit. Le petit groupe leur firent signes de venir, ce qu'ils firent.

- ça vous tente Action ou vérité ? Demanda Kim.

- Pourquoi pas, acceptèrent les deux garçons.

- Elena ?

Celle-ci accepta.

- Bien, Kim c'était à toi de choisir, dit Angela.

- Alors, Michaël, Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Rhôô t'es nul frérot ! Geignit son frère.

- Ta gue***. Allez frangine.

- As-tu déjà embrassé un mec ?

- Kim sérieux t'avais que ça à lui poser comme question ?

- Je savais pas quoi lui posais, et puis, si tu n'es pas content Jayson tu n'a qu'a lui en poser une à ta sauce tout à l'heure.

- Il a pas répondu, prévenu Jeremy.

- Alors ? Demanda Elena. Est-ce que mon petit lapinou l'a déjà fait ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non ma chouette, répondit -t-il sur le même ton de plaisanterie que sa cousine.

- Bien, à toi maintenant, dit Angela.

- Damon. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Comment s'est avec mon canari ? Je veux dire côté …

Elena faillie s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, elle tomba dans les yeux du vampire qui souriait amusé de sa réaction.

- C'est comment dire … Torride.

- Damon ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Bande de pervers, gardez ses questions pour vous !

Les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main avant d'éclater de rire.

- Arrêtez de faire les idiots, Damon c'est à toi, dit Kim.

- Jayson. Action ou vérité ?

- Action bien entendu.

- Tu dois te prosterner devant Elena, sourit-il sadiquement.

- Pardon ?

- Allez cousin, tu l'as entendu soumet toi, rigola -t-elle.

- Ah non, tout sauf ça.

- Soit pas mauvais joueur tu le fait soit, je balance à tout le monde où tu as passé ta nuit le soir de la fête d'anniversaire de tante Jeanne, dit Angela malicieusement.

- Tu n'as pas de me faire chanter comme ça , répondit -t-il.

- Bien sur que oui, allez prosterne toi, sinon je leur dit tout.

Après quelques mots inaudibles provenant de sa bouche, Elena se leva prête à lui rappeler ce moment à chaque instant. Il se mit face à elle, après quelques secondes de silence, il se baissa.

- Plus.

- Tu veux peut être que je me mettes complétement au sol tant que tu y es Damon ?

- Merci pour l'idée Jayson.

Celui-ci se maudit intérieurement, puis se mit à genoux devant elle ensuite il se mit en boule sur le sol, les yeux fixés par terre, ses jambes ramenées à lui et ses mains à plat. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, riant. Elena sourit à Damon le remerciant d'avoir trouvé une si bonne idée pour pouvoir s'amuser un peu après toutes ces taquineries. Il lui fit un de ces sourires qui la fait craquer accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Son sourire, ses lèvres. Elle se ressaisie aussitôt réalisant ses pensées et reporta son attention sur son cousin au sol. Michaël prit son téléphone portable et prit une photo. Jayson se releva sans avoir remarqué le cliché qu'avait prit son frère puis, tout le monde se réinstalla près à continuer le jeu.

- Bien à moi à présent. Elena. Ma cher et tendre cousine. Action ou vérité ?

- Oulà je crains le pire … Action.

- Je veux que tu embrasses Damon.

Elle resta quelque seconde immobile surprise par sa demande.

- Je sais dans l'état dans lequel tu es après que tu l'ai embrassé, c'est ma petite vengeance de tout à l'heure, lui dit son cousin tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle se leva, puis se mit près de lui. Son regard dériva aussitôt sur ses lèvres et les posa doucement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Le baisé ne dura pas longtemps, s'éloignant assez vite de lui et se rassied à sa place initiale évitant de le regarder, sinon elle savait qu'elle voudra y regoûter encore et encore ...

- Hé c'était presque rien .

- Tu m'as dit de l'embrasser, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Bon je vais aider pour le dîner de ce soir.

Elle se leva et partit vers la maison. À chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés elle s'éloignait de lui. Il ne le comprenait pas, et était prêt à avoir une bonne discussion avec elle voulant savoir, surtout le baisé qu'elle lui avait donné à la cascade, si cela signifiait quelque chose pour elle ou au contraire si ce n'était juste pour accomplir son rôle de ''petite-amie''.

Elena se sentit complétement perdue, elle repensa aux baisés que lui avait donné Damon, mais surtout celui, qu'elle lui avait donné, elle. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Stefan, elle ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

Même après toute cette histoire, elle tient encore à lui, malgré son côté sombre qui reprend le dessus. Elle ne veux pas séparer les deux frères à cause de ses sentiments, elle se persuade à chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas Katherine, qu'elle ne fera jamais rien de tel, mais ces temps-ci elle à l'impression d'être comme elle ! après avoir été avec un, elle souhaite être avec l'autre. Mais cela est tout bonnement impossible, elle se l'interdit.

Fin du chapitre 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Faire Face.

Après le jeu d'Action ou Vérité, Elena avait fui son regard (encore), malencontreusement elle dû lui faire face quand ils étaient allés se coucher. Mais l'a encore fui, inventant une excuse pour aller voir Angela. Ce fut quand elle rentra dans la chambre qu'elle se rendit compte que Damon se douchait. Elle décida, après quelques minutes de lecture, de prendre des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas appelé depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

- Allo ?

- Salut Bonnie, c'est Elena.

- Salut, comment se passe cette semaine, pas trop dure ?

- Ça va, on s'amuse bien enfin de compte. Et toi ça va ? Comment va ta mère ?

- Moi ça va. Pour ma mère c'est plus dure, elle a toujours du mal avec sa condition de vampire, mais ça va.

- Elle va finir par s'y habituer ne t'en fait pas, la rassura son amie.

- J'espère. Alors, pour toi et Damon ça se passe comment ?

- Ça va.

- Ça va ? Elena, Jeremy m'a raconté que tu t'es littéralement jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, tu es sûr que c'est normal ça ? Surtout venant de ta part ?

- Je sais, elle se mordit la lèvre cherchant les bons mots à employer mais n'en trouva aucun.

- Je sais qu'il devait se faire passer par ton copain, mais de là à ce que tu l'embrasses c'est … Surtout qu'à ce qu'il paraît vous ne vous lâchiez plus. Elena, te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

- Je m'en rends compte Bonnie. Je sais aussi que … qu'avec lui je me sens bien.

- Elena … écoute, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire … Damon à changé, certes, mais cela reste Damon.

- Il n'est plus le même Bonnie. Il est différent et je l'…

Elle se coupa net se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. Au même moment Damon sorti de la salle de bain.

- Et tu … ? Elena ? Voulue savoir la jeune sorcière.

- Il faut que je te laisse, bisous.

Elle raccrocha ne la laissant terminer.

- Tu parlais de moi avec Bonnie ? Se moqua le vampire.

- Elle m'a juste demandé comment ça se passait.

Quand elle se leva pour atteindre les toilettes il l'a retint par le bras.

- Tu allais dire quelque chose juste au moment où je suis sorti.

- Oui et ?

- Tu lui as dit que j'étais différent et que tu m' … ? voulu-t-il savoir.

- J'ai voulu dire que je t'appréciais tel que tu étais , c'est bon je l'ai dit !

Elle se dégagea et alla dans la salle de bain se changer. Damon s'assied sur le lit l'attendant, prêt à avoir cette conversation une bonne fois pour toute, car le vampire ne pouvait rester là avec elle, ne pas pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, était une vraie torture pour lui.

Elena craignait de se retrouver seule avec lui depuis le fameux baisé qu'elle lui avait donné prés de la cascade et celui d'il peine quelques heures. Elle prit néanmoins une longue respiration puis entra dans la chambre après s'être changée.

- Je veux savoir, dit-il tout simplement, fixant le sol.

- Savoir quoi ?

Il se leva et parcouru les dernières distances qui les séparaient puis posa avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- ça, répondit-il. Ce que je te fais ressentir quand je t'embrasse, s'il y a une raison pour que ton cœur s'affole à chaque fois que je m'approche ou lorsque je pose mes mains sur toi.

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Dis moi Elena, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand je fais ça.

Il posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes les laissant frôler chaque partie de son visage.

- Ou bien cela.

Il descendit vers son cou qu'il commença à embrasser, sous les frissons d'Elena qui n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Il encercla sa taille, la pressant le plus contre lui, voulant comme, fusionner les deux corps entre eux. Il remonta vers sa gorge, laissant toujours ses lèvres frôler chaque partie.

Son corps tout entier s'enflamma, elle avait besoin de lui, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'est donc avec avidité qu'elle leva son visage pour enfin s'en emparer après tant de maintenance . Damon y répondit avec autant d'appétit qu'elle. Le baisé était à la fois doux mais extrêmement électrisant à la fois, elle ne sut comment elle pourrait sans passer après les avoir si souvent savourer. Elle sentit que son cœur ne pourrait tenir avec tout ce que le vampire lui procurait, avec tous les sentiments qui se réveillaient en elle. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'éloigne désirant le sentir contre elle le plus longtemps qui lui était possible puisque le vampire, comme à chacun de ses longs baisés, ne la laissait pratiquement pas respirer. Mais bien entendu tout à malheureusement une fin. Ils s'éloignèrent à bout de souffle (surtout elle étant humaine). Lorsqu'elle vit le visage satisfait de Damon, elle se mit à rougir puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre où elle resta là, savourant le doux courent d'air qui la traversa, reprenant ainsi ses esprits. Elle en sentit un deuxième mais cette fois provenant de derrière elle.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer Damon. Pour moi-même c'est tellement confus …

- Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je te laisserais du temps si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, mais s'il te plait ne te jete pas sur moi tel que tu le fais ou je n'arriverais plus à me contrôler, crois moi, l'avertit-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire, il attrapa alors sa main et elle se mit à jouer avec.

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il te faudra pour tout remettre en ordre. Si dans le cas ou tu retournes avec lui, je comprendrais. Mais je voudrais juste que tu sache que je t'aime Elena.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et y vit une lueur de tristesse recouvrirent ses yeux dans lesquels elle s'y était noyait tellement de fois. Cela était la toute première fois qu'il le lui disait de cette manière, et cela fit emballer son cœur qui était prêt à surgir pour se jeter dans les bras du vampire.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux croire une seule seconde que je vais retourner avec lui ?

- Tu tiens à lui Elena.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vécu quelque chose avec Stefan; et que je tiens effectivement toujours à lui; qui fait que je ressens toujours quelque chose pour ton frère, Damon.

- Donc ?

- Donc quoi ? Je suis complétement perdu Damon. Je ne sais pas !

- Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais tu as toujours fuie Elena.

- Je ne fuie pas Damon !

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait face après que tu sois venu m'embrasser aussi subitement à la cascade ?

- J'avais des choses à faire.

- Arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Tu évitais mon regard à chaque fois, tu inventais je ne sais quel excuse pour retrouver Angela ou Kim; alors dis moi Elena si cela ne s'appelle pas fuir, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Explique moi ?

- Je vais me coucher.

Elle commença à partir mais fut retenu par le vampire.

- Regarde tu fuis encore Elena.

- Je ne fuis pas ! Je suis fatiguée c'est tout ! Maintenant lâche moi !

- Fais face Elena ! Regarde moi et dit moi seulement qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, que j'ai tord depuis le début. Dis le. Je veux te l'entendre dire Elena.

- Lâche moi ! Je suis fatiguée Damon !

Elle voulut retirer sa main mais il en décida autrement et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, mêlant son souffle au sien.

- Dis le. Dis le et j'arrêterais tout.

Elle resta prisonnière par sa poigne, elle ne se débattit pas sachant qu'il était plus fort qu'elle et était prêt à finir cette conversation. Les sentit ses yeux lui piquaient et couler le long de ses joues.

- Je ne peux pas.

Fin du chapitre 18.

Je sais je suis méchante :p Ne vous inquiétez pas , la suite pour très bientôt ;)


	19. Message

**Coucou à tous, désolé de ne pas publier la suite mais je suis en pleine révision pour le brevet mais ne vous en faites pas, après cela je vous mettrez la suite tant attendu ;)**


	20. Chapter 19

J'ai pu continuer à écrire après mes petites poses, donc voici le dix-neuvième chapitres ;)

Bonne lecture .

Chapitre 19 : Secret caché.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle ne pouvait s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait, de peur de détruire les deux frères et d'agir comme Katherine. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui dire d'arrêter, elle ne pu lui dire qu'ils ne formeront jamais un ''nous''. Elle voulait uniquement le sentir près d'elle, l'entendre raconter ses blagues idiotes, se faire taquiner. Tout ces petits trucs qui la font se sentir à la fois tellement bien et vivante, elle en avait besoin et ne supporterait pas que tout cela se brise. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne pourrait subir une telle souffrance, cela la briserait totalement. Elle le savait.

Après ces quatre petits mots qu'elle avait prononcé, la tante d'Elena, Jeanne, avait fait son entré. Les ayants vu face à face, sa nièce contre le mur et Damon contre elle, elle s'était excusée avant d'annoncer le pourquoi de son intrusion : la grand-mère d'Elena venait d'avoir une attaque.

La jeune fille et le vampire s'étaient précipités en bas où une ambulance était garée en face de la demeure. Elle avait donc vu sa grand-mère se faire emmener dans le véhicule où sa tante Lily et Félicia l'accompagna.

Cela fait donc une bonne heure que la famille au complet, attendait dans la salle d'attente. Jayson et Mickaël tentèrent de calmer leurs soeurs qui pleuraient à chaude larme; Jeremy assit, fixait un point invisible devant lui; Josh, Félicia, Jeanne et Lily restèrent près de leurs enfants tentant de les rassurer ; Aurélia, Cyntia, Cécilia, Sandy et Candice sanglotèrent; Elena faisait les cents pas dans la pièce maudissant le temps que mettent les médecins pour les informer tandis que Damon tentait de la calmer.

- Je vous jure que s'ils n'arrivent pas dans moins de cinq minutes, je leurs fait bouffer leurs stéthoscopes , s'énerva la jeune Gilbert à bout de patience.

- Calme toi Elena, ils vont arriver, la rassura Lily.

Effectivement, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années portant une blouse blanche fit enfin son apparition. Tous se levèrent aussitôt.

- Vous êtes de la famille de madame Sommers ?

- Oui, répondit Jayson.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta Jeremy.

- L'attaque qu'elle a eu, l'a beaucoup affaiblie, plus que la précédente.

- La précédente ? Demanda Elena interloquée.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courent ? Il y a trois mois de cela, madame Sommers est venue plusieurs fois à l'hôpital se plaignant de douleur à la poitrine. Une attaque s'est produite quelques instants après cela.

Elena et Jeremy se tournèrent vers leur famille en colère.

- Vous nous l'avez caché ? Demanda ce dernier interloqué.

- Jeremy … , commença Jeanne.

- Tais toi ! Ne dis rien. Comment avez vous pu nous cacher ça ? La coupa Elena folle de rage.

- On ne voulait pas vous inquiéter avec cette histoire, répondit Josh.

- Ne pas nous inquiéter ? Nous avions le droit de savoir. Nous faisons partis de la famille. Notre grand-mère vient d'avoir une attaque et vous , vous nous cachez qu'elle en a déjà eu auparavant. Comment vous avez pu nous faire ça ?

Elena se tourna donc vers le médecin.

- Il y a autre chose qu'on doit savoir ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit cette attaque la beaucoup affaiblie, surtout son coeur.

- Ce qui veux dire ? Demanda Jeremy perdu.

- A la prochaine … elle pourrait bien y rester.

Elena poussa le médecin et poussa la porte du long couloir qui conduisait aux chambres suivit de Jeremy. Elle intercepta une infirmière qui lui indiqua la chambre de la patiente.

Plusieurs câbles étaient reliés à un moniteur. Elizabeth était pâle. La fatigue la dévora. Ses deux petits-enfants se précipitèrent à son chevet.

- Grand-mère, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Pleura le beau brun.

- Je suis désolé mes enfants. Vous aviez le lycée, vos examens, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter avec tout ça. Vous auriez tout laissé, et ça je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais que vous finissiez votre année sans aucun soucis.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, sanglota la brune.

- J'en avais l'intention cette semaine. Mais j'ai remarqué à quel point vous vous amusiez, à quel point vous étiez bien que je ne voulais pas tout vous gâcher.

- Tu ne nous aurais rien gâché grand-mère. On peut encore t'aider.

- Je ne pense pas Elena.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si tu allais nous laisser, supplia Jeremy la voix tremblante.

- Les enfants, je suis en âge où je peux partir à n'importe quel moment. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai eu une magnifique vie remplie de bonheur, j'ai eu des enfants et des petits-enfants qui me l'ont encore plus comblés. Maintenant c'est à votre tour de vivre. Vivre toutes les belles choses qui vous attendent dans la vie. Il faut profiter de chaque moment à fond, sinon un jour vous vous réveillerez en regrettant de ne pas avoir fait ou décidé certaine chose qui vous aurez apportés tellement de bonheur. N'hésitez pas à rappeler aux personnes auquels vous tenez, que vous les aimez. De leur dit ce que vous ressentez vraiment .

- Arrête, supplia Elena, le visage ravagé par les sanglots. Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait.

- Je suis tellement désolé les enfants …

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage si affaibli. Elena quitta la chambre ne pouvant plus la voir dans cet état. Tellement de larmes coulaient sur son visage, tellement de sanglots bloquaient sa gorge qu'elle eu dû mal à respirer. Elle se laissa tomber le long du mur, les laissant couler, encore, encore. Tant de chose se sont passés en une semaine : d'abord le retour d'Elena et de Jeremy, les retrouvailles émouvantes; les sentiments de la jeune fille qui grandissaient de plus en plus pour le vampire et maintenant cela … Elle voulait tellement que tout soit si simple. Qu'elle ne soit pas perdue constamment dans son choix, même si elle connaissait déjà, tout au fond d'elle la réponse ; que sa grand-mère n'ai jamais eu d'attaque, qu'elle soit toujours en forme malgré son âge, que tout devienne simple c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passer un bras sur ses épaules. Ressentant sa présence, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle voulait simplement tout oublier en étant dans ses bras, oublier la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Être avec lui, tout oublier, voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait. Les larmes coulèrent, elle se laissa aller, rejetant toutes les larmes qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne souhaitait perdre une personne de plus, elle ne voulait refaire vivre cela à son frère.

Voyant sa soeur quitter la pièce, Jeremy voulait la rattraper mais sa grand-mère le retint voulant profiter des derniers instants avec son petit-fils.

- Je sais ce que je vais vous faire endurer à tous. Mais promet moi une chose Jeremy.

- Tout ce que tu voudras grand-mère.

- Je veux que tu prennes soin de ta soeur. Ne la rejete pas comme tu l'avais fait au décès de tes parents. Elle aura besoin de toi, soyez là l'un pour l'autre.

- Je te le promet.

Vingt minutes après, il sortit de la chambre. Il remarqua sa soeur assise au sol, blottie contre Damon. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il aperçu ses yeux rouges et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

- Elle veux te voir, dit-il doucement.

- Elle se releva tant bien que mal à l'aide de Damon et entra dans la chambre. Elle l'attendait un petit sourire au lèvre.

- Elena. Ma petite fille.

Elle regarda le visage d'Elena, lui caressa la joue puis les cheveux.

- Je veux que tu lui dises.

La brunette l'interrogea du regard ne voyant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Je sais que Damon et toi n'êtes pas ensembles.

- Com- Comment tu le sais ?

- Des petits détails qui m'ont interceptés. J'ai failli vous croire , tu sais. Ce que j'ai également remarqué est le regard que tu as, lorsque tu es avec lui.

- Quel regard ?

- Quand il est à tes côtés tu as une petite étincelle qui s'allume dans tes yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

Elena lui sourit.

- On s'est rapprochés. À l'époque, j'étais avec son frère mais à cause d'une histoire, il est parti me laissant. J'ai été anéantie. Damon m'a relevé. Il a été là pour moi. Lorsque son frère est revenu, il était différent, il a commencé à me mentir...

- Mais toi et Damon vous n'avez jamais cessé d'être proche.

- Je ne peux pas l'éloigner de ma vie. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. J'ai constamment besoin de lui, de le sentir près de moi. Quand il est à mes côté il me fait si facilement tout oublier, il m'efface tout.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Non je … je ne peux pas. Même si je l'étais, nous deux c'est totalement impossible.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as été avec son frère ? Elena je t'en prie, ne gâche pas cette histoire, tu pourrais construire quelque chose avec lui, tu pourrais être heureuse. Damon est quelqu'un de très bien pour toi, je t'assure. Je sais qu'il prendra toujours bien soin de toi et ça, je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter.

- Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à cette fille qui les a déjà séparés à l'époque.

- Tu ne lui ressemble pas, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es Elena Gilbert. Tu as été avec son frère à une époque, mais tu n'y peux rien si tu ressens quelque chose pour Damon. Et lui c'est Damon Salvatore, celui qui te fait revivre depuis l'accident, celui qui est totalement dingue de toi. Voilà pourquoi tu ne ressembles pas à cette fille Elena. Tu es différente, tu ne joues pas avec les deux. Contrairement à elle, tu as des sentiments, tu ressens des choses qu'elle n'a sûrement pas ressentie avec les deux frères.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Écoute ton coeur Elena. Il sait lequel est bon pour toi, fais lui confiance.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa grand-mère et ferma les yeux. La vieille femme l'entoura de ses bras, laissant couler quelques gouttes salées sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime grand-mère.

- Je t'aime aussi Elena.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attira son attention. Relevant sa tête, elle la tourna vers le moniteur où elle vit l'électrocardiogramme devenir fin, telle une ficelle tendue.

- Non … Non …

Elle ne pouvait le croire, elle ne le voulait pas. Ellle venait de la quitter alors qu'elle la tenait dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulèrent à flots sur son visage.

- Grand-mère … grand-mère, réveille toi …

Elle la secoua doucement pour avoir n'importe quel récation de sa part mais elle ne bougea pas. Son coeur s'accéléra, son souffle se fit plus courts.

- Ne me laisse pas … Non ….

Elle se mit à crier. Damon et Jeremy l'ayant entendu se précipitèrent dans la chambre, suivit par plusieurs infirmières et médecins.

- Réveille toi … réveille toi je t'en prie …

Jeremy ne bougea pas. Les médecins et infirmières se précipitèrent vers la patiente. Damon essaya de la lever malgré ses protestations et ses larmes qui se mirent à couler, l'ordonnant de la lâcher. Il ne fit rien, il l'éloigna de sa grand-mère, la retenant. Le groupe médical entourèrent sa grand-mère, tentant de la réanimer … mais en vain. Damon l'attira vers lui et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, elle ne pouvait se dégager, elle n'arrivait pas.

Les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent en courant, lâchèrent des cris et pleurèrent à chaude larmes devant le corps inanimé d'Elizabeth.

Fin du chapitre 19.

Prochain quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire, je vous le promet ;)


	21. Chapter 20

Voici, enfin, le vingt-deuxième chapitres. En espèrent qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 20 : Ne m'abandonne pas.

Après le décès d'Elizabeth, Elena avait supplié Damon de la ramener à Mystic Falls, ce qu'il fit. Elle ne pouvait rester , tellement de souvenirs, tellement de douleurs sont imprégnés en elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait affronter la réalité mais c'était tellement dur de réaliser qu'elle venait, encore une fois, de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Elle pensa immédiatement à Damon, à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, mais elle se le chassa rapidement ne voulant absolument pas y penser.

Arrivé devant chez elle, un sentiment bizarre l'envahit. Elle ressentit à nouveau la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé au décès de ses parents, le vide qui s'était installé en elle revint à la surface petit à petit aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu. Elle se rappela la dernière fois où toute la famille s'était réunie au complet : son père ; sa mère ; Jenna ; Jeremy; ses tantes Lily, Félicia et Jeanne ; ses oncles Josh et John puis ses cousins et ses cousines; qui remontait à loin, très loin …

Alaric sortit de la maison et vint à leur rencontre, prenant dans ses bras les deux adolescents qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants. Il aida avec les valises puis entra avec Jeremy qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot tout le long du voyage.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagné Damon. Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Je t'en prie.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Damon fut surpris , il pensait qu'elle ne ferait plus rien étant donné qu'ils sont revenus à Mystic Falls, mais se laissa tout de même faire, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres.

- Demain soir 19h, ça te va ?

Le deale qu'ils avaient fait avant leur départ lui revint dans un flash. Il lui fit son sourire au coin avant d'accepter. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis entra dans la maison.

Alaric était seul dans le salon lisant un de ses livres d'histoires.

- Jeremy ?

- À l'étage.

Elle le remercia puis gravit les escaliers. Debout, face à sa porte entrebâillé, elle frappa doucement puis l'ouvrit , laissant apparaître son frère assit sur son lit, le visage imprégné de tristesse et de douleur. Elle détestait le voir vivre avec autant de souffrance dans son cœur.

- Je n'en peux plus Elena …

- Jeremy …

- Je suis entrain de tout perdre …

Sa voix tremblait. Elle se précipita près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras laissant quelques larmes s'échapper.

- J'en ai marre de souffrir comme ça …

Elle ferma violemment les yeux laissant des milliers et des milliers de larmes ravager son visage.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi …

Il céda, laissant les larmes l'envahirent, la serrant fort contre lui.

- Tu ne me perdra pas Jeremy. Je te le promet. Je serais toujours là pour toi, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Jamais.

Elle essaya de parler malgré les sanglots qui bloquaient à nouveau sa gorge. Elle le regarda et tenta de lui faire un sourire sincère.

- Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Elena. Je veillerais sur toi, quoi qu'il en coûte.

- C'est moi la grande sœur, c'est moi qui devrait te dire ça, sourit Elena le visage trempé.

Celui-ci eu un petit sourire et la reprit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime grande sœur.

- Je t'aime aussi petit frère.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Elena et Jeremy racontèrent la semaine qu'ils avaient passés accompagné de Damon à Alaric, y compris le baisé qu'elle lui avait donné à la cascade, ce qui avait valu au jeune Gilbert une tape sur son bras. Ils tentèrent de passer une agréable soirée malgré les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient du visage des deux jeunes adolescents. Ce fut dans la soirée qu'une visite inattendue fit son entré dans le salon des Gilbert.

- Elena .

La jeune fille essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé puis se tourna vers elles.

Caroline la prit immédiatement dans ses bras voyant son état. La jeune fille continua de sangloter dans les bras de son amie. Bonnie lui caressa doucement le dos puis vit Jeremy et lui courut dans les bras. Ils s'essayèrent tous dans le canapé, les soutenant dans cette rude épreuve.

- Comment avez-vous su … ? demanda Elena

- C'est Damon qui nous a appelé, l'informa Caroline.

- Damon ?

- Il s'inquiète pour toi. Pour vous deux. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a appelé.

Cette attention la toucha beaucoup et les remercia pour être là. Les deux jeunes Gilbert se confièrent à la sorcière et à la vampire, laissant évacuer toute la tristesse qu'ils avaient. Les filles rentrèrent chez elles quelques heures après. Quand ils montèrent se coucher, Elena ne put trouver le sommeil, elle avait besoin de lui, de le sentir près d'elle. C'est pourquoi, elle enfila une longue veste et sortie de la maison sur la pointe des pieds tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle frappa à la porte, quand elle s'ouvrit, elle se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras pleurant. Celui-ci fut aussitôt inquiet et la fit rentrer pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé.

- D- Da - Damon …

Il se mit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Calme toi Elena .

- On est en-entrain de t-tout perdre . Je refuse d-de perdre qu - quelqu'un de plus Damon .

- Tu ne perdras plus personne Elena. On fera tout notre possible pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment jusqu'à ce que le souffle d'Elena se fit plus doux. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas la réveiller puis la monta à l'étage. Au moment où il voulut la poser, elle s'accrocha à son cou l'empêchant ainsi de partir. Il s'assied, eut un petit sourire et embrassa doucement son front, retirant ses bras autour de son cou, mais elle le rattrapa, l'attira de nouveau à elle.

- Damon …

Elle dormait, il en était sûr. Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres puis se coucha près d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt.

Elena se réveilla tôt et profita pour regarder le ténébreux vampire couché près d'elle. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue puis leva une mèche devant ses yeux. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle descendit en bas et se servie un café. Elle chercha un livre dans la grande bibliothèque du salon. Une couleur marron attira son attention et le prit. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une feuille y tomba et la ramassa. Ses yeux se figèrent, une adresse était inscrite, mais ce qui l'a tétanisa fut le nom inscrit sur ce bout de papier : Katherine.

Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait une adresse avec le nom de son sosie dans un livre, caché ? Elle posa le livre, prit la feuille dans sa main puis gravit les escaliers deux à deux pour se diriger vers la chambre du vampire. Elle ne le trouva pas dans son lit, elle s'avança au centre de la pièce et le trouva dans la salle de bain. Elle s'avança furieuse vers lui puis lui jeta la feuille en pleine figure.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'est cette adresse ? Avec le nom de Katherine ,qui plus est.

- Tu n'es pas censé savoir.

- Censé savoir quoi ? Que tu continue à te la taper c'est ça ? S'énerva la brunette .

- Bon sang Elena, quand vas-tu comprendre qu'elle ne compte plus pour moi ? s'exaspéra le vampire.

- Alors explique moi qu'est ce que faisait cette feuille dans un de tes livres, Damon ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit Elena, tu n'es pas censé le savoir.

- Alors c'est ça ? Katherine, ou bien toi, avez prit contact et elle a dû te passer cet adresse pour aller la rejoindre dans son lit quand tu le souhaiterais.

- Pour qui tu me prend Elena ? Katherine a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, crois-tu sincèrement, qu'après tout ce qu'elle a fait, après tout ce qu'elle a tenté te faire, je pourrais encore ressentir quelconque affection pour elle ? Où bien passer la nuit avec elle ?

- Tu l'avais bien fait à une époque si je ne me trompe.

- J'ai changé Elena, je pensais que toi même tu l'avais remarqué.

- Je vois effectivement que tu as changé Damon, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Comme tu vient de le dire, c'était à une époque, je ne suis plus le même.

- Bien entendu, railla-t-elle.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j'ai passé une nuit avec elle, alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux !

- Alors explique moi. Parle moi Damon, le supplia-t-elle.

- Je fais ça pour te protéger Elena, dit fermement le vampire tout en s'approchant d'elle.

- Me protéger de quoi ?

Il ne dit rien, tournant plutôt la tête.

- Je t'en prie Damon ne te renferme pas sur toi même. Parle moi.

- Si je te le dit, tu vas tout faire pour m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire , dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? C'est Klaus peut être ?

Le vampire ne dit rien, évitant son regard.

- Damon ? … C'est à propos de … Klaus ? Demanda-t-elle comme tétanisée.

Il la regarda de nouveau, ce qui lui donna la réponse à sa question.

- Tu veux retrouver Klaus ? Pourquoi ?

- Quel question, pour le tuer Elena !

- Je t'en prie Damon, non …

- Non quoi ? La coupa-t-il en colère.

- Je refuse que tu fasses quoi que ce soit en ce qui le concerne. Il est partit, il ne reviendra pas … pas maintenant …

- C'est ça le problème, il reviendra, il continuera à tuer, il s'en prendra à toi, à ton frère. Veux-tu vraiment le laisser revenir ?

- Que fait Katherine dans cette histoire dans ce cas ? Ne me dit pas, qu'elle t'a convaincu, qu'elle pouvait t'aider !

- Elle a des informations le concernant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? La rejoindre ?

- Oui, la rejoindre. Avec Stefan.

- Stefan ? Ah bravo ! voilà que ton frère s'y met aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle en colère.

- Ne commence pas Elena ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler, tenta de se calmer le vampire.

- Tu voulais me le cacher en plus ? Tu allais partir comme ça sans me donner aucune explication ? S'emporta la jeune fille. Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi Damon !

- Si je te l'aurais dit, tu nous aurez empêché de le faire Elena ! Explosa Damon.

- Bien entendu ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vous laisser courir après le danger ? Cria la jeune Gilbert folle de rage.  
As-tu au moins pensé une seule seconde à moi ? À ce que j'allais ressentir ? ! Mais non, tu ne te préoccupes que de toi, à ta petite personne ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être égoïste ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à toi, je ne fais que penser à toi ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi Elena ! Je veux que tu ais une vie heureuse, sans aucun autre vampire qui souhaiterait te tuer ou bien se servir de toi comme une poche de sang qu'il utiliserait à chaque fois qu'il le voudrait ! Et je compte bien en finir avec lui !

- Mais il est hors de question que tu partes comme ça Damon ! Tu veux mon bonheur vraiment ? Alors ne fais pas quelque chose où tu pourrais y rester et qui me détruirais totalement !

- Elena, il ne m'arrivera rien, la rassura-t-il tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Reste … je t'en prie ne fais rien, le supplia-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Elena …

- Fais le pour moi … Reste pour moi … Je t'en supplie Damon, ne me laisse pas. Tu me l'as promit .

Que répondre ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait rester avec elle, mais penser que Klaus courrait toujours et qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à elle, c'était impossible. Elle le supplia du regard, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, qui les essuya. Il détestait la voir comme ça, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou laissant les gouttes salées couler en silence.

- Reste … le conjura Elena la voix tremblante.

- Je ne peux pas Elena.

- Alors emmène moi …

Il l'écarta de lui et la regarda. Elle put lire dans ses yeux que cet idée ne lui enchanté guère.

- Non. Tu restes ici, il est hors de question que tu viennes.

- Si tu ne restes pas, emmène moi.

- Non Elena.

- Damon …

Elle le supplia de nouveau du regard, celui ci ne devait pas céder. Il s'éloigna d'elle, passant sa main sur son visage. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, réfléchissant.

- Très bien.

- Très bien ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, croyant qu'il ne céderait pas si facilement.

- Tu viens avec nous, dit il tout en lui faisant face. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu ne me lâche pas d'une semelle où bien je te ramène ici, c'est compris ?

Elle acquiesça, puis vint se blottir contre lui.

Fin du chapitre 20.

Prêt à partir à l'aventure ?

Ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 : Veille du voyage.

- Tu as fais quoi ?

- J'ai dit à Elena qu'elle pouvait venir avec nous, répéta le vampire tout en se servant un verre.

- Tu sais qu'elle risque d'être en danger si elle vient avec nous ? As-tu oublié notre but Damon ? Explosa le jeune frère.

- Elle ne sera pas en danger avec nous et tu le sais. Je lui ai donné une condition, même si je sais qu'elle va l'enfreindre plus d'une fois, mais je ne peux pas la laisser ici, alors qu'elle n'a aucune protection et qu'aucun de nous peut veiller sur elle. Le mieux à faire c'était ça, elle venait avec nous, on assurait sa protection et tout le monde était content.

- Non, il est hors de question qu'elle vienne, Alaric veillera sur elle tout comme ses amis ! Je ne veux pas l'entraîner là dedans !

- Elle est déjà entraînée, frangin. Que tu l'ai voulu ou pas, Elena l'aurait su tôt ou tard , car tel que tu l'as connait elle n'aurait fait qu'à sa tête et serait quand même venu . Donc relaxe.

- Relaxe ? Tu me dis de me relaxer alors qu'elle risque de se faire tuer ? S'énerva Stefan.

- Rien ne lui arrivera, Katherine doit veiller sur elle.

- Katherine ? Tu as dit à Katherine de la protéger ? Mais t'es complétement malade ou quoi ? Elle a tenté plus d'une fois de la tuer et tu l'as laisse dans ses mains ?

- Oh calme toi ! C'est elle qui était venue nous voir pour nous dire qu'elle avait des informations sur comment tuer Klaus, c'est elle qui nous a demandé de l'aider. Tu pensais réellement que j'allais céder si facilement ?

- Tu as fait un marché avec elle c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es intelligent Steffy , dit-il sur un ton de moquerie.

- Comment tu as su qu'Elena viendrait ?

- Je la connais, elle l'aurait quand même su. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était l'adresse que Katherine m'avait donné pour la rejoindre, qui était glissé dans un de mes livres, qu'Elena a prit pour lire.

- C'était quoi ce marché ? Tu as dit à Katherine que si elle souhaitait qu'on l'aide, elle devait protéger Elena ?

- Ton intelligence m'épate , continua-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Elle ne le fera pas.

- Oh, que si elle le fera, elle est bien obligée et puis ça fera une protection en plus à Elena.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

- Tu crois peut être que je l'apprécie également ?

Damon termina son verre d'une traite puis regarda sa montre avant de monter à l'étage.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas encore ?

- Au Mystic Grill, il y a une fête ce soir.

Il monta ne le laissant pas répliquer. Il se vêtit d'une chemise noir et d'un jean noir. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de son frère, celui-ci était entrain de se mettre également une chemise mais lui, de couleur blanche, il descendit sans lui dire où il allait et quitta le manoir.

Damon frappa à la porte des Gilbert. Ce fut Alaric qui lui ouvrit.

- Tiens, salut Damon.

- Salut Ric.

- Viens rentre.

Il lui céda le passage le faisant entrer. Jeremy était dans le salon, quand il le vit, il salua son ami.

- Elena, l'appela-t-il .

- Quoi ?

- Descend, tu as de la visite.

Celle-ci apparu en haut des escaliers vêtu d'un jean noir ainsi d'un haut à bustier également noir. Ses cheveux était joliment ondulé qui entourait son doux visage, elle portait les bijoux que Damon lui avait offert ainsi que des escarpins. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler dans sa tenue moulante laissant bien apercevoir ses formes. Comment pouvez-t-elle être si séduisante ? Lorsque celle-ci l'aperçu en bas des marches un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres puis les descendit.

Il ne pu quitter son regard d'elle. Quand elle fut près de lui et qu'Alaric et Jeremy se mirent les chaussures, il se pencha vers elle.

- Tu es si sexy ce soir, la complimenta-t-il charmeur.

Elle lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes pour simple réponse, ce qui lui fit échapper un petit rire. Il l'attrapa par la taille, lui soufflant dans l'oreille, la taquinant, ce qui eu don de lui donner des milliers de frissons. Elle le repoussa lui lançant un regard de mise en garde ce qui lui valut un regard pas si innocent que ça de la part du vampire. Elle leva les yeux exaspéré.

- Bon on y va ?

- On y va, répondit Alaric devant l'impatience d'Elena qui se réjouissait de s'amuser un peu et d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé chez sa famille.

Au Mystic Grill, l'humeur était à la fête. Tout le monde dansait, buvait, riait, discutait. C'est ce que la jeune fille avait besoin, se changer les idée et elle savait qu'avec Damon à ses côté, elle ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer. Après avoir salué tout ses amis, Elena le rejoignit au bar, où il buvait tranquillement un verre accompagné de Jeremy. Elle était ravie qu'ils s'entendent à merveille malgré tout ce que Damon avait fait. Elle se servit également un verre sous les regards surpris des deux garçons.

- Elena, je te déconseille de boire ce soir.

- Oh, ça va Jer', j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, donc laisse moi en profiter et surtout tout oublier.

- J'ai pas envie de te ramener complétement saoule à la maison.

- Ne t'inquiète pas même si ce sera le cas, Damon se fera un plaisir de me raccompagner.

Elle le bu cul sec.

- N'est-ce pas Damon, dit-elle charmeuse.

- Je te l'avais dit, elle est à son premier verre et elle est déjà saoule comme un poivrot.

- Hééé, c'est faux. Je ne bois pratiquement jamais, aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel, donc laisse moi ce plaisir.

Elle en redemanda encore et le bu rapidement, puis se tourna vers Damon.

- On va danser ? Demanda-t-elle enjôleuse.

Il descendit du tabouret et tandis la main à la jeune fille qu'elle attrapa.

Il la conduisit sur la piste de danse où elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se déhancha doucement au rythme de la musique.

- Dis moi Damon, quand est-ce qu'on doit partir voir notre cher Katherine ? demanda-t-elle.

- Demain.

- Demain ? Mais je n'ai rien préparé encore. Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant, je vais devoir tout faire ce soir, se lamenta la jeune Gilbert.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à porter mes chemises. Il se pencha doucement vers son oreille pour que seule elle entende. Qui te vont très bien si je n'abuse, murmura-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

- J'espère que tu vas en apporter, parce que prépare toi à ce que je t'en pique le soir.

- Pourquoi le soir ?

- Parce qu'elle sont confortable et qu'il y a ton odeur ce qui m'aide à dormir plus facilement .

Elle se tut réalisant la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur devant le sourire moqueur du vampire qui ne s'attendait pas du tout ça.

- Mon odeur ? Répéta-t-il malicieux.

Elle ne dit rien évitant son regard, les joues rosies .

- J'adore quand tu rougis tu es si mignonne, lui murmura-t-il.

- Tais toi, dit-elle cachant sa tête dans son cou dissimulant ainsi sa gène.

Il sourit, puis rapprocha son corps du siens, la pressent contre lui. Il embrassa son cou, encerclant sa taille.

- Arrête.

- Arrête quoi ?

- Ce que tu es entrain de me faire.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote .

- Quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il tout en continuant de parsemer son cou de baisé brulent.

- Je te jure Damon que si tu continus je te scalpe, le menaça-t-elle.

- Laisse moi rire.

Il ne la lâcha pas, toujours dans la même position, elle décida de taquiner le vampire pour qu'il l'a lâche. Elle lui mordit délicatement le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui eu don qu'il arrête tout mouvement et s'éloigne d'elle surpris. Elle lui fit un sourire innocent et se dirigea vers les tables de billards dont elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit.

- C'était quoi ça Elena ?

- Ça quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment comme il avait fait il y a quelques instants.

Caroline arriva à ce moment là, interrompant la discussion. La vampire leur proposa un billard avec Tyler, Matt, Jeremy et Bonnie. Ils acceptèrent puis commencèrent la partis. La soirée se passa ainsi, à rire, à boire. Damon raccompagna Elena sous la demande de Ric qui passait la nuit chez Meredith et de Jeremy qui passait la soirée avec Bonnie. Elle passerait donc la nuit au manoir après avoir préparé, évidemment, tout ce dont elle a besoin pour le voyage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Damon tenait Elena dans ses bras. Lorsque celle-ci le vit elle se mit à sourire puis à rire, sous le regard inquiet de son ex petit-copain.

- oh, Stefan, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu ce soir, c'était génial. Et ton frère, un danseur hors pair, si tu l'avais vu sur la piste, c'était pfoouu, juste génial.

- Tu as bu ? S'affola Stefan.

- Juste trois quatre verres. Ce n'est rien du tout.

- Tu sais pourtant que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool Elena.

- Et alors ? La vie est belle, laisse moi en profiter.

- Complétement saoule ma parole ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Mais noon, bon peut être un tout petit peu. Mais ooh Stefan, si tu savais comme est ton frère est si gentil avec moi. Je vais te dire un secret mais te ne lui dit pas hein ? Il est à tomber par terre, si sexy. Et, je ne t'ai pas dit le meilleure : il embrasse comme un dieu, chuchota-t-elle.

Là le visage de Stefan se décomposa. Damon vit de la tristesse et de la colère recouvrirent ses yeux, mais lui, fut surpris par les propos de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je te monte, conseilla le vampire.

- Ohh, non Damon. La fête n'est pas terminée.

- Si elle est terminée.

Il la conduisit dans la chambre devant Stefan qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui fixait un point invisible devant lui.

- Non Damon, pas la chambre, je n'ai pas envie de dormir, se plaignit la jeune fille.

Il l'a déposa sur le lit sans écouter ses protestations.

- Héé ou est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en le retenant par le bras; le faisant asseoir de nouveau.

Cette fois il se retrouva penché sur elle, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée Damon.

- Tu es complétement saoule Elena.

- Mais noon. Pourquoi ton frère et toi croyait ça, c'est totalement absurde.

- Parce que tu l'es. Maintenant tu me feras un plaisir de partir te changer dans la salle de bain et de venir te reposer.

- Tu n'es pas marrant, se plaignit-elle.

Elle s'exécuta, puis enfila la chemise qu'il lui avait passé. Elle se mit à la sentir, souriant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser de nouveau qu'il sentait extrêmement bon. Elle en ressortie, le trouvant sur le lit, le téléphone à la main.

- C'est bon j'ai mis ta chemise, tu es content ?

Il lui fit un sourire puis lui désigna du regard le lit. Elle soupira puis s'assied sans pour autant s'allonger.

- Elena couche toi.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Il se leva, puis l'allongea, s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Je suis désolé Damon.

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il ne sachant de quoi elle voulait parler.

- De t'avoir fait souffrir quand j'étais avec ton frère. De ne pas faire face à mes sentiments .

Il lui fit un petit sourire puis l'embrassa le front.

- Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra Elena, dit-il tout en lui caressant la joue. Mais pour l'instant, ce que je souhaite c'est que tu dormes.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et acquiesça.

- Tu me promet que tu ne feras rien inconsciemment ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je te le promet.

Elle se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête et avala le cachet qui était déposa sur la table de nuit. S'apercevant qu'elle était dans la chambre de Damon, elle regarda en dessous des draps et se trouva vêtu d'une simple chemise appartenant au vampire. Elle sortie du lit puis descendit en bas où elle trouva Stefan et Damon autour d'une carte.

- Enfin réveillée ? J'ai failli monter tu sais.

- Je peux savoir ce que je fais avec une de tes chemises Damon ?

- C'est simple, je n'allais pas te laisser dormir habiller tel que tu étais, je t'ai passé cette chemise et tu es allée te changer dans la salle de bain. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas déshabillé si c'est ce dont tu es est entrain de penser, fit-il dans son fameux sourire au coin.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Quand elle croisa le regard de Stefan celui-ci était voilé de tristesse. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle allait parler mais se ravisa.

- Il faudrait que tu montes t'habiller, on part dans dix minutes.

- Pardon ? On … part aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit hier, toi même tu me l'as demandé.

- Mais je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange.

- Tu n'as qu'à garder ma chemise, dit-il tout en la détaillant.

Elle lui balança un coussin dans la figure qui le fit rire lui lui tendit un sac.

- Tu as ta valises .

- J'ai même apporté ma valise ?

- Oui Elena, tu as même apporté ta valise, se moqua le vampire.

Elle monta à l'étage se changer sans faire attention à sa dernière phrase. Elle en redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, trouvant les vampires entrain de mettre les valises dans la voiture. Elle leur donna la sienne puis montèrent tous à bord.

Le voyage promet d'être très intéressent.

Fin du chapitre 21.

à partir de ce week end, je continuerais à publier régulièrement jusqu'à ce que je parte en vacance, étant donné que le brevet sera passé.

Rendez-vous, donc, au prochain chapitre ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : Malade de toi.

Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Stefan ne parla pas. Elle tenta de savoir pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus, mais en vain. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Damon, pour ne pas que son frère entende. Quand il remarqua un message d'Elena, il fronça les sourcils ne sachant pourquoi elle lui envoyait un message alors qu'elle était assise sur la banquette arrière, puis fini par le lire.

_-J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose pour que ton frère m'ignore ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'ignorerait ?_

_- Il ne dit plus rien, il ne me parle plus …_

_- Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir Elena ?_

- … _Je devrais ?_

_- Tu ne vas pas beaucoup apprécier._

_- Dis moi._

_- Si je te le dit, tu vas hurler._

_- C'est si grave que ça ?_

_- On ne va pas dire ça grave, mais c'était … maladroit._

_- C'est-à dire maladroit ?_

_- Hier soir, tu as bu. Et pas qu'un peu. _

_- J'ai dit quelque chose qui la vexé ?_

_- Il ne l'a pas apprécié c'est clair._

_- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?_

_- Alors hier, tu ne tenais plus en place. Tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner sur la piste, puis c'est à ce moment que tu m'as demandé quand on partait, ensuite tu m'a parlé de mes chemises qu'elles étaient confortable et que tu adorais les sentir sur toi parce qu'il y avait mon odeur. Bref, Alaric m'a demandé de te ramener. Je t'ai donc reconduite chez toi, tu as préparé ta valise puis je t'ai amené au manoir étant donné que je ne voulais pas te laisser seule la bas complétement saoule. Stefan était au salon quand on est rentré, tu étais dans mes bras. Quand il t'a vu il s'était affolé. Ensuite, tu as dit des choses qui t'ont visiblement échappées._

_- Viens en au fait._

_- Si tu insistes. Tu lui as dit que tu me trouvais sexy et que j'embrassais comme un dieu._

Elena retena le crie dans sa gorge. Lorsque Damon lui lançant un regard, il l'a vit … sourire ? Quand elle le remarqua, elle tourna la tête sans effacer le sourire sur son visage, ce qui le fit sourire à son tour.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle souriait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Même si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ses paroles, elle s'en voulait vis à vis de Stefan. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, et elle, elle lui a brisé le cœur en disant des choses assez … déplacés. Elle se sentit rougir quand elle réalisa les propos de ses paroles, puis lança un regard à Damon qui l'a regardait par le rétroviseur, un sourire au coin. Elle avait une envie soudaine de l'embrasser, mais tenta de ne pas y penser et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, malgré son attention rivé sur le ténébreux vampire. Elle repensa alors à toutes les fois où ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux, les moments passés avec lui, ses bras qui la faisait sentir en sécurité, ses yeux dans lesquels elle s'y était noyée plus d'une fois, ses magnifique cheveux dans lesquels elle avait si souvent l'habitude d'y fourrer ses doigts et puis, ses lèvres … ses lèvres sur les siennes, les papillons dans son ventre, son cœur qui s'affole à chacun de ses touchés. Elle voulait les ressentir, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait tellement besoin. Juste une fois, pour ressentir tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, ressentir ses sensations, les frissons qui la parcouraient. C'était presque une vraie torture pour elle, elle se mit à respirer par la bouche ce qui inquiéta les deux vampires.

- Elena est-ce que ça va ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter ? je ne me sens pas très bien …

Stefan s'arrêta à une station de service profitant ainsi de refaire le plein d'essence. Damon ouvrit la porte, l'aidant à sortir. Quand elle rencontra ses yeux, la torture s'accentua, puis sortie sans prendre la main du vampire qui était tendue à elle.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Damon, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la boutique.

- J'ai besoin ... de me rafraichir.

Elle ne s'était même pas retourné sachant qu'il l'entendrait. Elle se précipita au toilette puis se mouilla le visage. Elle se retint au plan du lavabo et se remit à respirer par la bouche. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, les mots de sa grand-mère résonnaient dans sa tête.

_''Tu l'aimes.''_

_''Écoute ton cœur Elena. Il sait lequel est bon pour toi, fais lui confiance.'' _

- Non !

Elle recula s'attrapa sa tête dans ses mains et se laissa tomber à genoux. Pourquoi c'était si compliqué ? Elle l'aimait, elle le savait pourtant elle se persuadait chaque jour le contraire, ne voulant pas faire souffrir Stefan et de séparer à nouveaux les deux frères.

_'' Tu es différente, tu ne joues pas avec les deux. Contrairement à elle, tu as des sentiments, tu ressens des choses qu'elle n'a sûrement pas ressentie avec les deux frères. ''_

- Assez !

_'' Tu es Elena Gilbert.''_

Damon l'ayant entendu criait se précipita au toilettes ou il l'a trouva à genoux.

- Elena .

_'' Et lui c'est Damon Salvatore, celui qui te fait revivre depuis l'accident, celui qui est totalement dingue de toi. ''_

- Stop !

_'' Tu l'aimes ''._

- Assez je n'en peux plus !

- Elena !

Il l'attrapa par les poignets, mais celle-ci se débattait les yeux rouges, les larmes coulantes.

- Laissez moi !

- Elena ! C'est moi !

Tout ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, encore et encore.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Elena !

Stefan accourut et retrouva son frère retenant une Elena presque hystérique pleurant.

- Elena ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il paniqué .

- Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai entendu crier et je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

- Elena regarde moi.

Il essaya de prendre son visage dans ses mains mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire, toujours se débattant par la prise de Damon.

Ces mots repassèrent encore et encore dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle voulait les faire sortir mais sans succès, elle n'arrivait pas.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup de se débattre puis tomba dans les bras de Damon.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Stefan prit son pou et lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il le sentit. Damon la porta puis la conduisirent dans la voiture, devant les yeux des employés du magasin qui se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

Fin du chapitre 22.

Je sais ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais je vous promet que je me rattraperais au prochain ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 : Katherine.

Les deux vampires ne parlèrent pas du trajet, lançant quelque fois des regard sur la jeune fille inconsciente à l'arrière. Que lui était-il arrivée ? Voilà la question que ce posait les deux frères.

- Quand tout sera terminé, je partirais.

- Excuse moi ?

- Je vais vous laissez. Même si elle ne se l'avouera pas de si tôt, je sais qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Le mieux c'est que je m'éloigne le temps qu'elle réalise ses sentiments.

- Elle ne te laissera pas partir.

- Qui te dit que je vais lui dire ?

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu lui dise, si elle l'apprend quand tu partiras, elle t'en voudra. Elle m'a déjà fait ce coup il y a deux jours.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre quand nous étions ensemble.

- Elle s'inquiète de tout.

- Elle tient à toi. Même toi tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, mais elle refuse de se l'avouer, je sais elle est têtue.

- …

- Je voulais m'excuser aussi.

- Pour ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Pour mon comportement. Je sais que j'ai déconné. Je sais qu'elle et moi c'est vraiment terminé.

- Quand l'as-tu compris ? Tenta-t-il de demander.

- Quand elle était venue te voir en larme le soir, juste après le décès de sa grand-mère. Elle avait prononcé ton nom dans son sommeil. À partir de là, j'ai su que je l'avais vraiment perdue.

Elena se réveilla avec une migraine affreuse. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre quelque peu … sale. Les murs gris semblaient s'effondrer, de la poussière recouvrait le meuble. Où était-elle ?

Elle se leva et se trouva vêtue d'une simple chemise appartenant à Damon. Puis soupira. Il ne changera jamais. Elle passa un doigt sur la commode, puis grimaça à la vu de la saleté dont étaient les meubles. Elle trouva sa valise près du lit, l'ouvrit et opta pour un jean et un débardeur. Elle sortie de la chambre. Les couloirs étaient sombres,qui étaient également dans le même état que la chambre. Elle avança doucement, puis descendit les escaliers. Des voies se firent entendre d'une des pièces d'en bas. Elle s'y dirigea et découvrit Damon, Stefan et … Katherine , autour d'une carte.

- Tiens l'humaine est réveillée , fit remarqué son ancêtre, ce qui firent tourner la tête aux deux autres vampires.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Damon s'approchant vers elle.

- Ça va …

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du vampire, elle les détourna bien vite mais Damon en décida autrement, attrapa son menton l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Son cœur se mit à s'accélérer à ce contact.

- Hé bien, je ne savais pas que Damon te faisait autant d'effet que ça , se moqua la Petrova.

Elena ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et se dirigea si on peut appeler ça une cuisine. Elle était tout aussi noir que les pièces précédentes.

- Désolé pour la déco, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper, rigola son sosie.

Damon vint l'aider et lui tendit un sandwich dans du papier d'aluminium. Elle le remercia. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Stefan, celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne lui en voulait plus. Elle lui fit un signe lui désignant le jardin. Celui-ci compris vite et la suivit sous les regards de Katherine et de Damon.

Ils se promenèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, s'éloignant de la maison de peur que les autres n'entendent.

- Stefan je …

- Ne dis rien Elena, la coupa-t-il.

Il se plaça en face d'elle et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard.

- J'ai été un parfait abruti avec toi. Tu m'avais dit des centaines de fois que c'était terminé entre nous mais je ne voulais pas t'écouter. Je suis désolé Elena.

- Moi aussi je m'excuse. Je sais que j'ai dit des choses l'autre soir qui t'ont vexé et …

- Ce n'est pas la peine Elena. Tu étais saoules tu n'étais plus vraiment toi même.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse, mais le vampire la souleva.

- Je sais que tu aimes Damon. Je l'ai su le jour où je t'avais demandé si tu ne ressentais rien pour lui, tu n'avais pas répondu.

- Je veux que tu sois heureuses Elena, et si tu l'es avec mon frère je te laisserais partir.

Les yeux brillants elle tenta un sourire qu'il lui rendit, puis le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Stefan.

- Ne le sois pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne.

- Tu viens ?

- Je préfère rester un peu ici.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il rejoignit les autres la laissant là. Elle se mit à marcher puis s'assied ramenant ses jambes à elle. Pourquoi se torturait-elle ainsi ? Elle savait qu'elle devait faire face à ses sentiments. Après cette discussion avec Stefan, elle avait moins peur de le faire souffrir. C'était lui même qui lui avait dit d'aller avec lui. Mais ça restait Stefan … il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle. Elle devait partir de l'avant. Certes elle était avec lui à une époque et avait tourné la page mais elle tenait encore à lui, elle avait peur de les séparer. Mais vu ce qu'il lui a dit, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, c'était comme s'il lui avait donné sa bénédiction. Elle sourit puis resta là à admirer le magnifique paysage qui se présentait devant elle.

- Bien, nous savons où il est, il nous manque plus que le cristal.

- Et où comptes-tu trouver ce cristal cher Katherine ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Damon se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil un verre de sang à la main puis soupira.

- Cela peut mettre des années avant qu'on puisse mettre la main dessus.

- Peut être moins que tu ne le penses, dit la brunette un sourire soupçonneux sur les lèvres.

- Tu as une idée ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les sorcières pouvaient trouver un objet en un rien de temps avec la magie.

- Et comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Demanda Stefan.

- Il y a un genre de rituel, on doit placer des bougies tout autour d'un cercle puis proncer une incantation. Après cela, la sorcière aura une vision lui indiquant l'endroit où se cache l'objet recherché.

- Et tu penses que ça peux marcher ?

- On peut toujours tenter.

- Il nous faut donc une sorcière, conclut Damon.

- On peux appeler Bonnie, elle est puissante, dit Stefan.

- Pas assez pour ce rituel.

- On peut toujours tenter, répondit mot par mot le cadet des Salvatore.

- Très bien, faîtes ce que vous voulez, si ça ne marche pas il faudra en chercher une autre, heureusement que j'ai des contacts sinon on n'y arrivera jamais, céda la vampire se dirigeant vers le frigo de la cuisine se servant une poche de sang.

Damon continua de boire son verre, le regard rivé à l'extérieur, plus exactement sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière fini par se relever et se dirigea vers la maison perdu dans ses pensées. Les vampires lui exposèrent leur plan qui ne la réjouit guère.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour Bonnie ? S'inquiéta la jeune Gilbert.

- Aucun, la rassura Stefan.

- Et … en quoi sert exactement ce cristal ?

Ce cristal contient un certain pouvoir que seule une sorcière assez puissante peux le détruire. Ce cristal a été dans la famille de Klaus durant des générations mais un beau jour on ne sut comment, il avait disparut. Il permet de détruire le vampire que l'on souhaite. Pour cela , dans l'incantation prononcé par la sorcière, elle doit penser à lui, comme cela le cristal agira ce vampire, expliqua Katherine.

- Ce qui veux dire que si on détruit le cristal … commença Elena.

- On détruit Klaus, continua Damon le regard ailleurs.

Fin du chapitre 23.

A suivre ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 : Le rituel.

- Salut Bonnie, c'est Elena.

- Elena ? Mon dieu où es-tu ? Cela fait des jours que ton frère est à ta recherche !

- je ne suis plus à Mystic Falls.

- Comment ça plus à Mystic Falls ?

- Écoute c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Besoin de mon aide ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bonnie, viens c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne dit rien à Jeremy ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout quand tu arriveras. Je t'envoie par message l'adresse où nous nous trouvons.

- Quoi ça nous ?

- Damon, Stefan et … Katherine.

- Katherine ? Elena mais tu es complétement folle ? Que fait Katherine avec vous ?

- Je t'expliquerais tout ça Bonnie je te le promet.

- … Bien. Quand veux-tu que je vienne ?

- Le plus vite possible.

- Très bien. Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, fais attention à toi Elena.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répéta-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha, puis prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle détestait ne rien avoir dit à son frère, mais c'était pour sa protection. Elle se leva et rejoignit les vampires dans le salon. Il ne manque plus qu'à attendre.

La jeune sorcière partit le lendemain même avec Caroline, et arrivèrent dans l'après-midi. Elena, apercevant la voiture de l'intérieur accourut à l'extérieur et prit ses deux amies dans ses bras.

- Génial Blondie est de retour.

- La ferme Damon !

- Je te saluais ,arrête de prendre tes grands airs avec moi.

- Ça suffit vous deux, s'énerva Elena. Si vous voulez que tout se termine il y a intérêt que vous mettiez votre rancune de côté sinon nous n'y arriverions jamais.

Caroline hocha la tête.

- Damon ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras princesse.

- Merci.

Elle fit rentrer ses amis dans la maison, où Katherine était debout appuyée sur la table un sourire au lèvre.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer.

- Commencer quoi ? Demanda la belle blonde.

Elena fit asseoir ses deux amies et leur expliqua le pourquoi de leur arrivée. Après ses explications aucune des deux filles parla.

- Vous voulez tuer Klaus ? Mais vous êtes cinglés !

- Bonnie …

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, et le sort ? Je ne suis pas assez puissante pour ça.

- Ha tu vois !

- La ferme Katherine ! L'ordonna Stefan.

- Écoute, je n'étais pas pour au début et …

- qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_Damon_

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il disparaisse. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans quelques années pour moi ou que vous soyez en danger, mentie-t-elle.

Ce que je vous demande c'est votre aide. Bonnie s'il te plait.

Celle-ci se tût, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Très bien, je vous aiderais.

- Merci, fit-elle soulagée.

- Vous savez où il se cache ? Demanda Caroline.

- Il est plus au nord, allant dans la forêt.

- Dans la forêt ? Ça veux dire qu'on devra aller à la forêt ?

- Oui, répondit Stefan.

- Quand nous aurons trouvé le cristal, nous le chercherons, ce qui voudra dire qu'on devra camper vu sa position, expliqua Damon.

- Camper dans la forêt ? Ohh noon, se plaignit la vampire.

- Préparons ce que nous avons besoin, ce soir, nous saurons ou se cache le cristal , dit Bonnie.

Bonnie traça un grand cercle sur lequel Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline et Katherine disposèrent les bougies. Quand tout fut prêt, Katherine lui tendit le grimoire où était inscrit le sortilège. Bonnie le prit et se mit au centre du cercle, les autres en dehors.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait la formule, les flammes des bougies s'élevèrent de plus en plus, le vent se leva, des nuages gris se formèrent dans le ciels. Sans se rendre compte, Elena attrapa la main la plus proche, celle de Damon, plus précisément. Lorsqu'elle remarqua son geste, elle croisa son regard puis le baissa, les joues rosies.

Le vent s'éleva de plus en plus, la brunette cacha sa tête dans le cou du vampire à cause de la terre qui s'élevait et qui lui piquait les yeux.

Bonnie se sentie de plus en plus faible, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'arrêter pour autant.

Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Elena se dégagea de Damon et se tourna vers Bonnie qui fermait les yeux puis … s'écroula.

- Bonnie !

La jeune fille ainsi que les autres se précipitèrent vers elle. Bonnie rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, se redressant comme suffoquant.

- Bonnie ça va ? S'inquièta Elena.

- Ou-oui …

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda Stefan.

- O-oui … j-je sais o-ou le c-cristal se t-trouve …

- Où ça ? Demanda Katherine à bout de patience.

Bonnie regarda un par un les gens qui l'entouraient puis …

- Chez … Tyler Lockwood.

Puis se fut le trou noir pour la jeune sorcière qui s'écroula sur Elena.

Fin du chapitre 24.

A suivre ;)


	26. Message 2

**Coucou à tous, jeudi je pars en vacances donc je ne serais pas de retour avant le début août ( normalement) . Mais mon père m'a autorisé à prendre mon ordinateur pour ainsi continuer à écrire un peu . Vous aurez donc les prochains chapitres dès que je reviendrais, pour l'instant je n'ai pas tellement le temps avec toutes les préparations des baguages ... Je vous souhaite à tous de bonne vacance et on se retrouve donc en août ;)**


	27. Chapter 26

ça y est je suis de retour, les vacances terminés ( je ne pars plus :'( ) , je ne pourrais, malheureusement publier régulièrement. J'ai été accepté dans un lycée où ils sont très carrés niveau travail et pour ça faut que je bosse assez surtout pour atteindre mon objectif. Je vous préviens donc maintenant qu'à partir de septembre que je ne pourrais qu'écrire que le vendredi soir . Mais je continuerais tout de même à publier quand j'aurais le temps ne vous en faite pas ;) Je vais tout de même essayer de la terminer pour que vous ayez la fin avant la rentrée , je vous préviens au cas ou le contraire s'imposerait.

Bon voici donc le vingt-cinquième chapitre,

bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26.

Après le rituel, Stefan prit Bonnie dans ses bras et la conduisit dans une des chambres de la villa, suivit par Elena et Caroline. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, les deux filles prirent chacune une chaise et s'assit près d'elle.

- Tu crois qu'elle va allait bien ? S'inquiéta Caroline.

- J'espère, souffla Elena tout aussi inquiète que son amie.

- Elle ira bien, le sort lui a prit beaucoup d'énergie, il faut qu'elle se repose. Si demain elle va bien nous partirons à la recherche du cristal, commencez à préparer ce que vous avez besoin les filles, je veille sur Bonnie, les rassura Stefan.

Caroline se leva de sa chaise et sortie de la chambre passant près de Damon qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, appuyé contre l'encadrement. Elena se leva et embrassa Bonnie sur le front avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle eut encore une mine dégoutée voyant toute la saleté. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand, laissant ainsi, le courant d'air passer. Elle resta là, appuyée contre la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas être facile, que diable faisait Tyler avec le cristal ? Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne ferait pas d'histoire pour lui donner, elle voulait que tout se termine le plus rapidement possible. Elle se promit de tout faire pour ne perdre personne lorsqu'ils devront faire face à Klaus. Elle soupira. Son téléphone sonna, coupa net à ses pensées.

- Allo ?

- Elena , où es-tu ? Demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

- Chez Bonnie.

- Tu mens, je suis allée chez elle, son père m'a dit qu'elle était partie tôt ce matin chez un de ses cousins ; pour Caroline c'est le même cas elle n'est pas chez elle et pour Stefan et Damon ils ne sont pas au manoir. Donc pourrais-tu , s'il te plait, me dire où tu es ?

- Jeremy … commença Elena. Je … Je vais bien, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais il ne faut pas, Damon et Stefan veilles sur moi, je rentrerais vite , le rassura -t-elle.

- Elles sont avec toi n'est-ce pas ? Bonnie et Caroline. Elles sont avec toi.

- Jeremy …

- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore ?

- Rien que tu dois savoir.

- Comment ça ? Ne dis pas que tu fais sa pour me protéger Elena, je ne suis plus un gosse !

- J'ai déjà assez perdu Jer', je ne veux plus perdre davantage, donc oui, si je ne te dis rien c'est pour te protéger .

- … Ric est au courent ? Il sait ou tu es ?

- Oui. Et je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.

- Elena … Très bien, ok.

- Quoi ok ?

- Ok, ça va. J'espère juste que tu ne mets pas ta vie en danger.

- Je vais bien, tu sais que je ne suis pas seule.

- Je sais.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne termine pas ton interrogatoire ? Tu termines comme ça ? Tout simplement avec un ok ?

- Ben oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Mais rien Elena, rien du tout. Bon je dois y aller Tyler organise une fête ce soir, je dois aller me préparer.

- Tyler organise une fête ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais non ? Il adore ça.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un service ?

- Bien sûr, quoi donc ?

Elena sortie de la chambre à toute vitesse et descendit en bas où Stefan et Katherine étaient attablés autour d'une table, une poche de sang à la main.

- Attend une seconde Jer, ne quitte pas. Tyler organise une fête ce soir, dit Elena à l'adresse des deux vampires.

Stefan comprit où venait en venir Elena, se leva et prit le téléphone de la brunette.

- Jeremy ? C'est Stefan.

- Oh Stefan … Génial, où est passé ma sœur ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi mais j'étais entrain de discuter avec Elena là.

- Écoute, Elena m'a dit que Tyler organisait une fête ce soir.

- Oui.

- Tu y vas ?

- Si vous me retardez non.

- Bien écoute, tu peux nous rendre un service ?

- Encore un ? Elena m'en a demandé un mais elle ne m'a pas dit quoi.

Damon descendit des escaliers se boutonnant sa chemise et interrogea son frère du regard, du pourquoi il parlait à Jeremy.

- Hé bien c'est le même. Écoute, Tyler à quelque chose que nous avons besoin.

- Vous voulez que j'aille à sa fête et que je lui prenne votre engin ? Ça va pas dans votre tête où quoi ?

Stefan appuya sur un des boutons du téléphone et mit le haut parleur.

- Je sais que ça ne te branche pas mais il nous le faut absolument.

- Et quel est donc cette objet que possède Tyler ?

- Un cristal.

- Un cristal et pourquoi ?

- Écoute Jeremy nous n'avons pas le temps de parler, est-ce que tu pourrais simplement le faire ? Intervint Damon.

- On ne peux rien te dire Jer, mais fais nous confiance, il est impérative que nous l'ayons, rajouta Elena.

Celui-ci soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Tyler, il a confiance en moi ce ne serait pas juste.

- Bon dans ce cas j'irai, se décida l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Quoi ? ! S'exclama Elena.

- Elena nous avons besoin de ce cristal impérativement, donc j'irais le chercher.

- Très bien je viens avec toi dans ce cas.

- Ah non ! Toi tu restes là.

- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser aller seul ? Pour qui tu me prends Damon ?

- J'irais avec lui si ça te rassure, proposa Stefan.

Elena soupira tout en plaçant une de ses mains sur son front et une autre sur sa hanche.

- Je viens , décréta-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que … commença Damon.

- Je ne partirais que lorsque je serais sûr que Bonnie va bien, et lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Et vous c'est pareil, surtout toi Damon, tu as compris ? N'oublie pas que plusieurs vampires trainent ses temps-ci à Mystic Falls, le coupa-t-elle.

- Katherine veillera sur toi, c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici non ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que quiconque veille sur moi Damon, je suis une grande fille et encore moins elle.

- Si tu crois que ça m'enchante aussi de jouer à la baby-sitter avec toi , lâcha son ancêtre.

- Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais venir uniquement si je ne te lâchais plus d'une semelle, c'est bien ce que je fais.

- Maintenant je te dis de rester ici et d'attendre mon retour.

- Euh … je suis toujours là , dit Jeremy.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Katherine à bout de patience.

- Tu veilles sur Elena, moi et Stefan nous nous rendons à la fête de Tyler pour trouver ce maudit cristal et nous revenons dès que nous l'avons.

- Mais tu m'entends quand je parle ? S'énerva la brunette.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire Elena crois moi, rajouta Stefan.

Elle soupira et s'assied sur le canapé.

- Bien nous nous préparons avec Stefan et nous arrivons, termina Damon.

- Très bien; bon j'y vais que je suis en retard, et s'il vous plait ne vous faites pas trop remarquer je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis avec Tyler.

- T'inquiète , le rassura Damon.

Lorsque Jeremy raccrocha, Stefan partit à l'étage et redescendit quelques secondes après un sac à la main. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit deux pieux, un qu'il tendit à son frère et l'autre pour lui. Elena les regarda, sa tête appuyée sur sa main.

- Bien on y va. Tu ne bouges pas de là tu as compris ? La prévint Damon. Et toi surveille la bien , dit-il à l'adresse de Katherine.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Elena se leva et prit Stefan dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Damon, elle le regarda les bras croisés.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je fais ça pour toi.

Il la regarda puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte et restèrent un moment ainsi.

- Faites attention tous les deux, leur lança-t-elle alors qu'ils rentraient dans la voiture avant de partir à toute vitesse vers Mystic Falls.

Si ils pensaient qu'elle allait rester assise ils se mettaient tous les deux le doigt dans l'œil. Elena est têtue et ça les deux vampires semblaient l'avoir totalement oublié.

Fin du chapitre.

A suivre !


	28. Chapitre 27

Ce chapitre je me suis vraiment rattrapé, faut avouer. Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira .

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 27 : à la recherche du cristal .

Sur le chemin menant à la demeure des Lockwood , aucun des deux frères ne parla. Seul la musique recouvrait le silence qui pesait dans le véhicule. Damon fixait droit devant lui et fonçait à toute allure, tandis que Stefan regardait par la fenêtre. Ce fut l'ainé qui brisa enfin le calme.

- Tu es bien silencieux petit frère, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu penses que ça va fonctionner ?

- Espérons.

- As-tu pensé qu'en demandant de l'aide à Katherine, elle pourrait te berner ?

- Premièrement je n'ai jamais demandé de l'aide à cette garce, deuxièmement Klaus veux sa mort depuis longtemps , je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me tromperait. Elle veux le voir disparaitre autant que nous.

- Tu lui fais donc confiance ?

- Elle l'a perdu depuis longtemps déjà, lâcha-t-il les mains crispées sur le volant.

- Et Elena ?

- Quoi Elena ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand nous devrions faire face à ce vampire ?

- Pour l'instant notre principal objectif et de trouver ce cristal et ensuite, le détruire. Nous verrons cela avant de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Stefan ne dit rien.

- Et … pour ensuite ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Rien, nous retournerons à Mystic Falls et on continuera a veiller sur Elena, vu qu'elle attira tous les monstres tel des aimants. Et j'espère bien que tu resteras

- Je ne parlais pas exactement de ça.

- Si tu parles du fait que tu quitteras Mystic Falls après que tout soit terminé, il est simplement hors de question Stefan.

- Je n'ai plus aucun raison de rester .

- Bien sûr que oui. Elena.

- Elena t'aime. Mais elle est tellement têtue qu'elle ne veux pas l'admettre.

- Elle t'aime aussi , continua Damon, les mains se crispants de nouveau. Et c'est pour cela que je t'interdis de quitter la ville et de tout laisser derrière.

- Je ne peux rester et vous voir ensemble Damon, comprend moi.

- Comment ne pas te comprendre …

Aucun des deux ne rajouta quoique ce soit, et continuèrent de rouler jusqu'à atteindre la demeure des Lockwood.

Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit bien éloigné de Mystic Falls, une jeune brunette était assise sur un canapé accompagnée d'une belle blonde qui, commencèrent sérieusement à s'ennuyer, mais surtout avec une migraine abominable. La belle ancêtre de la jeune Gilbert était assise confortablement sur un fauteuil noir, les jambes croisés et regardait les deux jeunes filles tout en discutant , mais aucunes des deux ne fit attention à elle, ce qui commençait à la faire fulminer. Elle détestait qu'on lui manque autant d'attention, surtout quand cela est Katherine Pierce.

- Quelles bavardes ! Ironisa cette dernière.

- Quelle pie ! Riposta son sosie.

Katherine lui envoya un regard noir.

- Bien je propose un marché.

- Lequel ? Demanda Caroline soudain plus intéressée de faire quelque chose.

- Je vous laisse tranquille, j'arrête de piailler comme m'a fait remarquer ma adorable descendante et vous continuez à ne rien faire dans votre coin en attendant le retour des garçons.

- Contre ? Demanda Elena, redoutant ce qui va suivre.

- Un jeu , répondit naturellement la vampire.

- Un jeu ? Si ce n'est que ça !

- Attend de voir quel jeu elle va nous proposer Caro.

- Ça ne doit pas être catastrophique. Bon quel jeu tu proposes ?

- Action ou vérité, répondit l'ancêtre un sourire peu rassurant sur les lèvres.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout. Je veux tout savoir , vous poser des questions aussi désagréable que ça puisse paraître, et avoir une réponse. Sinon, celle qui ne répondra pas devra faire tout ce que ses adversaires demandent.

- Ok pour moi c'est clair , Elena ?

- Pour toi Elena cela va être différent.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu ne réponds pas à une question que l'on te pose, tu boiras à chaque fois une pochette de sang.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? S'écria Caroline.

- Cela va être plus intéressent .

- J'accepte.

- Elena !

- Parfait !

- Je sens que ça va être une longue soirée , soupira la belle blonde.

- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater !

Damon regarda son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel exaspérés, puis gravirent les escaliers deux à deux. Une musique rock s'élevait déjà depuis l'entré, et plusieurs danseurs se déhanchaient en rythme . Les deux vampires regardèrent de par et d'autre de la pièce et tombèrent sur Jeremy qui discutait avec Matt. Avec un seul regard, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers eux, se frôlent un passage entre chaque personne qui se mettait sur leur chemin.

- Salut Matt, salua Stefan. Jeremy.

- Mmh , fut tout ce qu'il répondit avant de se tourner vers Damon.

- Elena ?

- Elle va bien.

- Où est-elle ?

- En sécurité avec blondie, ta sorcière bien-aimée et l'ancêtre.

- L'ancêtre ? ….

- Laisse tomber , répondit Damon dans un geste de main.

- Je vais me resservir un verre vous en voulez un ? Proposa Matt.

- Non merci, Damon ?

- Un bourbon.

Damon suivit Matt du regard qui s'éloignait d'eux, puis tourna la tête mais tomba sur un regard étrange que lui lançait son frère.

- Quoi ?

Pour simple réponse il leva une deuxième fois son regard au ciel.

- C'est quoi ce cristal dont vous voulez tant obtenir ?

- Nous devions venir Damon et moi rejoindre Katherine, parce qu'elle avait des informations concernant Klaus et …

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter tranquillement autour d'un thé Stefan. Pour faire plus court, ce cristal contient un certain pouvoir qui permet d'éliminer Klaus.

- Éliminer Klaus ? On peux donc le tuer ?

- Nous allons essayer, pour cela il nous faut ce cristal, Bonnie l'a localisé et il se trouve ici, lui expliqua Stefan.

- Pourquoi Tyler aurait le cristal ? Demanda Jeremy perdu.

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien découvrir, répondit Damon.

Au même moment Tyler fit son apparition dans la pièce entourée par deux jeunes filles qui le tenait par le bras.

- Tiens tiens Lockwood aurait déjà oublié blondie ?

Stefan le regarda de nouveau et lui envoya le même regard d'i peine quelque minute.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça toi. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel , rajouta Damon voyant son frère prêt à agir.

Cette fois-ci il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Matt ne revint pas avec les boissons ce qui commençait à impatienter Damon. Il se tourna dans la direction dans laquelle il était parti et le vit en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille rousse.

- Non mais vraiment il faut tout faire dans cette ville ! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant un verre qui tenait sur un plateau dont un jeune adolescent tenait.

Il le bu cul sec sous le regard de son frère. Qu'avait-il a le regarder comme ça ?

- Je sais que tu viens de découvrir que ton cher frère est à tomber par terre mais cela n'est pas une raison de me regarder comme ça.

Jeremy rit, Stefan qu'à lui ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

- Bien qu'allons nous faire pour trouver ce cristal ?

- Je ne sais pas, le saouler, le menacer de mort, mais réveille toi Stefan ! Nous sommes des vampires. Devinette : qu'utilisent-ont pour obtenir tout ce que l'on souhaite ? Allez vas-y tu vas trouver . Tic tac tic tac.

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas l'hypnotiser ! Il est à moitié loup-garou moitié vampire as-tu oublié ?

- Gagné ! mais cela manque un peu d'assurance, fit-il remarquer dans son fameux sourire.

- Damon, le sermonna son frère.

- Bien, nous pouvons essayer, vu qu'il a été transformé que depuis quelques mois. Et puis j'ai longtemps utilisé ce don, je sais comment m'en servir.

- Cela ne va pas marcher.

- Bien sûr que oui. Regarde l'expert.

Damon se dirigea vers lui et ses deux pimbêches qui se tenaient près de lui, attrapa au passage un second verre qu'il bu d'une traite avant de l'attraper par le bras.

- Mais que …, commença Tyler, perdu.

- Excusez moi ravissantes demoiselles, je vous l'emprunte pour quelque instant.

Il l'éloigna des deux filles qui se mirent à chuchoter entre elles sur le ténébreux vampire dont elles le complimentèrent de tous les noms.

Damon fit un geste de tête à son frère qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la piste, et conduisit Tyler à l'étage.

- Comment trouves-tu Damon, Elena ? Physiquement parlant. Demanda son ancêtre un sourire au coin. Et attention , n'oublie pas, rajouta-t-elle en secouant la pochette de sang qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Damon est … quelqu'un de très séduisant il ne faut pas le cacher.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Je viens de répondre à ta question.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Tu n'as pas dit ce que tu préférais le plus chez lui .

- Tu ne l'as pas demandé.

Katherine la fusilla du regard et se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quand à Elena et Caroline, elles étaient littéralement morte de rire face à la mine du vampire.

- Bien à moi, sourit la jeune Gilbert. Katherine, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas le premier pas avec Stefan ?

Son sosie leva les yeux vers elle, prit une profonde respiration.

- Parce qu'il t'aime toujours, et je ne veux plus faire le premier pas à chaque fois. J'ai compris qu'il ne ressentirait jamais ce que je ressens pour lui , lâcha-t-elle, pas enchantée d'avoir montré une part d'humanité après tant d'années.

Elena et Caroline se regardèrent un bref instant, puis les reposèrent sur la vampire qui regardait ailleurs.

- Je peux te donner un conseil ? Demanda doucement Elena, craignant que son ancêtre ne le prenne mal.

- Toi me donner un conseil ? Rigola Katherine.

Devant le regard sérieux de sa descendante, la Pierce, effaça son sourire et fit un signe d'approbation de la tête.

- Ne le laisse pas partir. Si tu penses que c'est le bon pour toi, dis lui. Vu les circonstances actuelles, si tu ne le fait pas maintenant, tu pourrais le regretter. Il faut en profiter avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

Katherine fit son fameux sourire .

- Tu donnes de bon conseil mais toi, tu ne les mets jamais en exécution.

Elena baissa la tête sur ses doigts qu'elle se mit à tortiller. Caroline voyant que personne ne parlait mais surtout apercevant l'état de sa meilleure amie, elle rengagea la conversation.

- C'était mon tour si je me souviens bien.

Damon lâcha Tyler, qui semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi l'avoir conduit à l'étage et voulu retourner en bas mais le vampire en décida autrement, le poussa pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Où est le cristal Tyler ? S'impatienta Damon.

- Quel cristal ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

- Celui qui a longtemps appartenu à la famille de Klaus, et qui a soudain disparu.

- On sait qu'il est ici , continua plus calmement Stefan.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons, et dit nous où il est , commença à fulminer l'ainé des Salvatore, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Damon calme toi.

Stefan les sépara et resta entre les deux puis se tourna vers Tyler.

- Nous avons vraiment besoin de ce cristal Tyler. Si tu nous le donne, nous pourrions enfin détruire Klaus , expliqua Stefan.

- Je suis sérieux. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlais.

- Putain mais tu vas nous le donner oui ! Explosa Damon, les veines et les crocs sortit prêt à lui sauter dessus.

- Il t'a menacé ? Demanda Stefan calmement tenant son frère.

- Je ne peux vous le donner.

- Voilà que la mémoire lui revient ! Continua Damon dans le même état.

- Klaus a longtemps cherché ce cristal, leur expliqua-t-il sans faire attention au vampire. Un jour, il a fait appelle à une sorcière, pour un sort de localisation. Il l'a trouvé, puis plusieurs vampires, qui voulaient sa mort l'ont souvent cherché à leur tour, mais on toujours échoué. Il a voulu le mettre dans un lieu sûr où il est sûr que personne ne viendra le chercher, il me l'a donc confié, en me menaçant que si j'avouais sa cachette, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à tuer Elena et son frère même si pour cela il doit être privé de son sang.

- Donc tu sais où il est ?

- Venez.

Il les conduisit dans une autre pièce qu'il ferma. Il poussa le bureau vers le mur, à l'aide de Stefan et s'agenouillât à l'endroit vide où se tenait le meuble il y a quelques secondes puis toucha le parqué. Il souleva alors une planche où plusieurs papiers étaient cachés. Il en sorti un petit coffret qu'il ouvrit sous les regards des deux frères.

Le cristal était tout simplement magnifique, avec sa couleur transparente il reflétait la lumière, ce qui lui donnait l'impression que des centaines de petits morceaux de cristaux de couleurs étaient incrustés à l'intérieur.

Tyler se leva et tendit alors le coffret à Stefan.

- J'espère que je ne fais pas d'erreur en vous le confiant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le cadet.

Soudain, la vitre de la pièce se fracassa. Damon se précipita vers la fenêtre bisée, mais ne vit rien, seul une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage. Il resta quelques secondes là, à épier les moindres mouvement à travers l'obscurité.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Damon incita à Tyler de se taire par un geste de main, et écouta attentivement. Mais rien. Il fit volt face mais se retrouva alors projeté à travers la pièce. Stefan vit une ombre se déplacer à toute vitesse dans la pièce, le poussant, se retrouvant ainsi à terre. Il se releva aussitôt suivit par Damon qui n'avait pas fini. Ce dernier sauta sur lui comme un éclair mais fut, une fois de plus, envoyé valser contre le mur.

- Alors comme ça tu confies le cristal aux Salvatore ? Rit sadiquement l'inconnu.

Les deux vampires se relevèrent et firent face à un homme assez grand, blond et un sourire sadique scotché sur les lèvres.

- Damon et Stefan Salvatore. Quel surprise ! La dernière fois que nous nous somme vu était en 1880 si je m'en souviens bien, n'est-ce pas Stefan.

- Aaron .

- Je vois que tu te souviens de moi cher Stefan , rit-il.

- Comment ne pas oublier celui qui a tenté de tuer Lexie à plusieurs reprise.

- Mettons notre rancune de côté un instant d'accord ? Elle a fini par mourir de toute façon.

Stefan s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge mais Damon le retint.

- Nous pouvons savoir ta venu ici ?

- Et toi Damon ? Ce fut juste avant que tu ne tus la chère Hélène, la sœur de Sam que tu as tué il y a un mois de ça, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. C'est vraiment triste Damon, toi qui était un chasseur hors-pair te voilà à présent la nounou d'une simple humaine.

- Et toi le chien d'Eliezar.

- Oh tu t'en souviens , rigola sadiquement le vampire. Je l'ai longtemps servi, mais il m'a tellement ennuyé ces dernières années, j'ai dû m'en débarrasser tu comprends ? Et puis je suis à présent sur une affaire très intéressante.

- Laquelle servir ce bouffon de Klaus ?

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours au courant de tout.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu te soit rangé de son côté, tu aimes tellement te faire mener comme un chien par un vampire puissant.

- Toujours si sympathique à ce que je vois.

- Et toi le même enfoiré que j'ai connu.

Aaron rit, puis posa de nouveau son regard sur Tyler, et s'avança vers lui mais Stefan s'interposa entre les deux.

- Oh Stefan je t'en prie, dégage de mon chemin.

- C'est toi qui va te barrer d'ici , riposta Damon.

- Bien je suis ici, pour mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de Klaus donc si vous pouviez me donner le cristal et me laisser le tuer il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, en particulier à votre petite protégée.

- Tu nous crois si bête que ça ? Demanda Stefan.

Damon prit un pieu qu'il avait caché dans son pantalon et s'avança derrière lui doucement.

- Vous me faites vraiment pitié tous les deux.

Il fit volt face attrapa le pieu que tenait Damon et lui planta en plein dans l'estomac avant de jeter Stefan au sol, et de le maintenir ainsi, un pied sous sa gorge.

- Le cristal et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

- Ne lui donne pas Stefan , lâcha Tyler.

- Toi aussi tu t'y met ? Décidément je vais en avoir du boulot avec vous trois.

Il sorti un pieu derrière son dos et le planta près de son cœur avant de se tourner vers Tyler.

- Nous t'avons prévenu que si tu disais quoique ce soit il y aurait des conséquences.

- Je sais.

- Et tu préfères y laisser deux vies, juste pour en détruire une seule ? Tu fais aussi pitié que ces deux là , dit Aaron, s'avançant doucement vers lui.

Damon retira d'un coup sec le pieu de son estomac, retenant par la même occasion un cri de douleur traverser ses lèvres, puis se jeta sur Aaron avant que celui-ci ne saute sur le jeune Lockwood.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que les trois jeunes filles jouaient au jeu, qu'elles décidèrent de stopper. Comme promis Katherine les laissa tranquille pour le plus grand bonheur de Caroline, quand à Elena, à travers ce jeu elle put découvrir une autre partie de son ancêtre qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait enfouie depuis toujours.

Caroline rejoignit Bonnie dans sa chambre, restant près d'elle. Elena commençait à angoisser. Ils sont partis depuis plus d'une heure et elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Katherine en bas, qui la laissait tranquille, Caroline avec Bonnie, elle pouvait enfin faire ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis tout la soirée. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre de Damon, et attrapa le sac qui contenait les pieux, en prit deux qu'elle accrocha à chacune de ses deux jambes. Elle attrapa une veste et descendit les escaliers. Katherine n'était pas dans le salon. Où était-elle ? Elena en profita pour courir vers l'entré et sortir à toute vitesse. Elle se dirigea vers le garage, l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit une magnifique ferrari rouge et resta stupéfaite. Cela ne l'étonna pas de la part de Katherine elle qui a beaucoup de goût pour ce qui consiste les objets de luxes, que ce soit, les vêtements ou les voitures. Heureusement pour elle, la paire de clé était accroché à l'entré du garage. Elle les attrapa , monta dans la voiture et parti en trombe avant que Katherine ne découvre que sa voiture à disparue, Elena avec elle.

Fin du chapitre 27.

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Pour la suite il faudra me laisser de reviews pour cela ;) hahaha chantage !

A suivre !


	29. Chapitre 28

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le précédent, mais c'est normal, au prochain me rattraperais.

( Je remercie tout ceux qui ont publié des reviews ainsi qu'aux anonymes ! ) N'hésitez pas à en mettre encore ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir surtout si vous voulez avoir la suite ;)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 28 : 

Damon n'eut pas le temps de sauter sur Aaron que celui-ci l'esquiva de justesse, un sourire ennuyé sur les lèvres.

- Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps et arrête de vouloir me sauter dessus, tu n'y arriveras pas , rigola cruellement le vampire.

- Tu crois ça ? Sourit Damon.

Il fonça sur lui, mais Aaron n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver fut projeté en arrière, Damon avec. Ce dernier attrapa le pieu qui l'avait blessé dans l'estomac et l'approcha dangereusement de son visage, mais le vampire ne se laisse pas faire pour autant, il retint la main de son adversaire avec beaucoup du mal, mais réussi néanmoins à gagner du temps avant que Damon ne trouve le bon moment pour l'abattre. Effectivement après cette pensée, une autre silhouette entra dans la chambre et propulsa le Salvatore sur le bureau des Lockwood, que Tyler a déplacé il y a quelque minutes avant que Aaron ne fasse son apparition. Stefan eut du mal à retirer le pieu de son abdomen et se leva avec difficulté. Damon fit de même.

- Encore vous deux. Décidément nous n'en serons jamais débarrassés, soupira la femme.

- Rebekah .

- Mon cher Damon, pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas prendre le cristal ? À moins que tu préfères voir ta tendre Elena y rester . Car, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, notre chère Katherine serait venue te voir et tu es allé la rejoindre avec ton frère mais aussi avec la Gilbert. La villa où vous logez est totalement délabrée cela n'est pas le genre de Katherine pourtant.

- D'où tu sors ses sottises ?

- Des sottises? Ce ne sont pas des sottises Damon. Je sais que vous êtes à la recherche du cristal et que vous avez l'intention de tuer mon frère. D'où je sais tout ça ? C'est simple, Sam travaillait pour Klaus. Mais cet imbécile à croisé la route de ta jeune Elena et a voulu jouer avec elle, ce qui m'étonne beaucoup, c'est que ce soit elle qui l'ait tué. Féroce la Gilbert, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon s'il s'en aurait prit à elle, Klaus l'aurait tué pour l'avoir privé de son sang. Mais bon, que peut-on y faire ?

- Laisse moi les tuer qu'on en finisse , s'énerva Aaron prêt à s'avancer vers eux.

- Il en est hors de question ! L'interdit fermement l'originel.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais nous n'avons pas que ça à faire donc … , commença Damon avant de foncer sur eux accompagné de son frère.

Rebekah tomba en arrière par la fenêtre mais réussi néanmoins à atterrir sur ses deux pieds. Aaron fonça sur Tyler mais Stefan s'interposa et le jeta par la fenêtre brisée. Soudain, une voiture qu'il connaissait que trop fit son entré dans la propriété des Lockwood. Que faisait Katherine ici ? Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui en sortie, mais une jeune brunette qui avait volé le cœur des deux frères. Damon remarqua alors le regard de Rebekah posée sur la jeune Gilbert, et le sourire qu'elle leur lança avant de se diriger vers elle à vitesse vampirique. Damon fut le premier à bouger, il sauta par la fenêtre et fonça vers eux. Elena n'eut pas le temps de fermer la voiture que deux bras la plaqua fermement contre la voiture mais, Rebekah la lâcha aussitôt et se retrouva au sol à quelque mètre d'elle.

- Damon, souffla Elena contente qu'il aille bien.

Ce dernier se tenait debout face à la blonde qui le regarda les crocs sortis, le visage déformé par la rage prêt à attaquer, mais Stefan arriva par derrière et lui tordit le cou avant qu'elle n'eut pu faire un seul geste. Les garçons virent alors une silhouette courir à travers les arbres à grande vitesse.

- Rentre à l'intérieur Elena, reste avec ton frère et surtout ne bouge pas , l'ordonna Damon avant de filer à toute vitesse avec Stefan.

- Damon , l'appela la brunette, ayant aperçu qu'il était blessé mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Si ils pensaient qu'elle allait tourner les pouces c'était totalement hors de question. Elle attrapa un des pieux qui étaient accrochés à une de ses jambes et était prête à foncer dans la forêt mais une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Elena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ric . Je … Damon et Stefan … ils sont partis en forêt et il faut absolument que je les retrouve , répondit-elle avant de faire un pas mais le professeur d'histoire la retint.

- Il en est pas question. Quand ils ne sont pas là je veille sur toi Elena, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer à l'intérieur près de ton frère et de me laisser faire.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais Elena, rentre à l'intérieur je m'en occupe.

- Et Rebekah ? Elle risque de se réveiller et …

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en suis occupé.

La Gilbert mit quelque seconde avant d'abdiquer, et de lui tendre le pieu qu'elle tenait.

- Garde le on ne sait jamais.

Alaric entra alors dans la forêt et disparu à travers les arbres. Elena regarda un instant le pieu qu'elle tenait dans ses mains puis leva les yeux vers la pinière avant de s'enfoncer à son tour dans la sombre profondeur des bois.

Damon et Stefan coururent à la poursuite de Aaron sans réussir à l'attraper pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à être arrivé au beau milieu des végétaux où ils s'arrêtèrent, cherchant du regard n'importe quel mouvement qui pourrait attirer l'attention. Mais aucun, ils venaient effectivement de perdre sa piste.

Elena marcha durant un moment sans trouver quelconque trace de Alaric ou des deux frères. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée, et s'appuya sur un arbre. Un craquement d'une branche attira son attention et elle fit volt face. Mais rien. Elle entendit encore un bruit, mais cette fois-ci qui se rapprochait peu à peu. Elle tourna doucement sur elle même, la peur qui commençait à prendre possession de son corps l'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit. Pas même le nom de Damon pouvait franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, aucun son ne pouvait monter le long de sa gorge, rien. Encore un bruit, elle se retourna à toute vitesse, elle ne put faire quoique ce soit que ce fut le trou noir absolu ...

Fin du chapitre 28.

A suivre !


	30. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29.

Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux tellement ils lui firent mal, elle se redressa et prit sa tête dans ses mains lâchant un léger gémissement de douleur. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était partie à la recherche des deux frères puis … plus rien. Elle leva doucement la tête, elle se trouvait dans une chambre ? Spacieuse il faut dire, des objets de valeurs trônaient sur les meubles et les tableaux qui étaient accrochés aux murs semblaient valoir des millions. La pièce était claire, mais presque vide, seul un lit, un canapé, une petite bibliothèque et une armoire décoraient la chambre. Son regard balaya la salle, que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle se leva avec difficulté, les membres lui firent mal, mais se dirigea tout de même vers la porte. Fermée. Elle tira légèrement le rideau et vit un parking. Elle était dans un hôtel ?

- Déjà réveillée ?

Elena fit volt face et tomba sur un homme assez imposant.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Aaron. J'étais entrain d'échapper à tes deux Salvatore, quand je t'ai trouvé , répondit-il un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

Il s'approcha doucement vers elle, qui tentait de se calmer malgré la frayeur qui se dégageait de cet homme. Il caressa alors doucement sa joue.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement …

- Mais je ne suis pas elle , cracha-t-elle en repoussant sa main.

- Mmh caractère hein ? J'adore , dit-il dans un sourire pervers.

Elle en avait aussi, mais toi … tu es différente, tu as quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas, continua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage.

Tu sens si bon , poursuivit Aaron en humant son parfum. Si appétissante …

Elena voulut le repousser mais il attrapa ses deux mains qu'il plaqua de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Tu es si vilaine Elena chérie. Sais-tu ce que je fais à ces filles là ? Lui susurra le vampire.

La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra, elle ne put bouger.

- Je les puni , termina-t-il avant de la jeter brutalement sur le lit.

Après avoir perdu la trace d'Aaron, Damon et Stefan étaient retournés à la villa, et avaient téléphoné à Elena. Ils pensèrent qu'elle était peut être allée chez quelqu'un, Matt ou n'importe qui. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'elle. C'était donc avant le lever du soleil qu'ils surent qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

- Comment as-tu pu la perdre ? Explosa Damon.

- Ma voiture a disparu Damon, tu sais comment cela a été dure pour moi de l'obtenir ?

- Mais je me fou royalement de ta voiture, je te parle d'Elena ! Comment as-tu pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde , regarder ailleurs au lieu de veiller sur elle ?! Je t'avais dit de la surveiller, allez savoir qu'elle idée fabuleuse elle a encore eu !

- Mais calme toi, elle doit aller bien, c'est Elena, arrête de t'inquiéter toujours pour tout, il n'y a rien de grave.

- Si c'est grave Katherine ! Aaron est toujours en liberté, il peux s'en prendre à elle, et …

- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait , le coupa-t-elle buvant une gorgée de sang.

- Damon calme toi on va la retrouver , le calma son frère.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'Elena est toute seule dehors et ce fumier toujours en liberté ? Je ne peux pas Stefan ! C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû rester avec elle, l'emmener loin au lieu de ça j'ai courut après ce vampire dont on a totalement perdu la trace !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute , nous connaissions Elena, tu peux l'attacher sur une chaise cela ne servirait strictement à rien, quand elle a une idée en tête plus rien ne peux l'arrêter.

Damon se tourna, jeta tout ce qui étaient près de lui, il balança la table, des livres qui se tenaient sur des étagèrent poussiéreuses, puis plusieurs autres objets avant de quitter la villa à toute vitesse.

Il fallait qui la retrouve. Il prit sa voiture et reparti à Mystic Falls, plus exactement chez elle. Ce fut Jeremy qui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.

- Damon ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Alaric surpris de le voir ici.

- Elena a disparu.

- Quoi ? ! s'écria le jeune Gilbert.

- Je pense que Aaron est derrière tout ça, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait s'en prendre à elle.

- Viens avec moi, lui dit le chasseur de vampire.

Alaric se dirigea vers au fond du couloir et ouvrit une porte qui se tenaient sous les escaliers.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose , rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Damon le suivit, ils descendirent les quelques marches et avant d'avoir posé le sol à terre, il découvrit une blonde attachée sur une chaise, les mains et pieds liées sur les accoudoirs, inerte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- J'ai pensé qu'elle nous servirait vu qu'elle connait exactement l'endroit où se trouve Klaus.

- Tu as bien fait, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule et de descendre les dernières marches qui lui restaient.

Il s'approcha vers elle, puis souleva sa tête.

- Fais attention les cordes sont …

Avant qu'il ne put terminer la main de Damon se posa sur les liens et la retira aussitôt, une douleur vive dans sa paume.

- remplie de verveine, termina Alaric en soupirant.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant.

- Je viens de te le dire.

Damon attrapa un sceau qui trainait dans un coin et le rempli d'eau à l'aide du tuyau d'arrosage à l'entrée du garage puis le versa totalement sur Rebekah qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- C'est pas trop tôt , lâcha Damon en balançant le sceau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Damon , soupira la vampire un sourire au coin la tête baissée littéralement trempée.

- Une question, une réponse : Où est Elena ?

- Je savais qu'il finirait par l'enlever , ricana l'originel toujours un peu dans les vapes.

- Ta réponse, continua Damon sur un ton dure.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée , sourit -t-elle.

Le regard de Damon se posa sur un sceau rempli de verveine, il s'y dirigea attrapa un gant au passage en attrapa un, puis le mit son le nez de Rebekah qui tourna la tête.

- Je répète où est-elle ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

Alors il posa sur sa peau la verveine. À ce contact, un cri de douleur franchi les lèvres de Rebekah, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller légèrement.

Il retira la plante, et elle jeta sa tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre.

- Toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dure prêt à recommencer.

- Non ! Arrête ! Je parlerais ! S'écria Rebekah le coupant dans son élan.

- J'attends, dit-il à bout de patience.

- Si Aaron la kidnappée il a pu l'emmener n'importe où .

- Soit plus précise !

- Il a l'habitude de se rendre dans une cabane au fond des bois.

- Quel bois ?

- Celui qui est prêt du manoir Lockwood, où toi et ton frère l'avaient poursuivit mais sans succès.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il est là bas.

Il allait repartir mais se ravisa. La plante dans la main il la posa sur le bras de l'originel avant de quitter la pièce sous les cris de douleurs du vampire.

Aaron se mit au dessus d'elle puis se pencha vers son coup, qu'il huma puis déposa ses lèvres dessus. Elena ne bougea pas, tétanisée, elle réussit à reprendre son contrôle et ramena une de ses jambes vers elle, puis passa sa main sous le bas de son pantalon avant de prendre un pieu entre ses doigts.

- Ma chère Elena, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je le pense en effet , répondit-elle avant de planter le pieu dans son dos.

Il émit un cri de douleur, puis se laissa tomber sur le côté de cette façon Elena put prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle sortie par la porte et courut à travers le parking. Pendant sa course elle attrapa son téléphone et cliqua sur le premier contact qui apparaissait dans sa liste d'appel.

- Allo ?

- Jeremy, c'est Elena !

- Elena où es-tu ? Damon est partie à ta recherche .

- Appel le , dit lui que j'ai besoin qu'il vienne.

- Où es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais dans un hôtel, et … Je sais pas Jeremy , répondit-elle le souffle court.

Elle s'arrêta devant un grand magasin et y entra. Plusieurs personnes poussaient des chariots devant eux, prêt à faire leur courses, Elena se dirigea vers les différents rayons et ne s'arrêta pas.

- Tu n'as aucun indice d'où tu peux bien te situer ?

- Non … Je ne vois pas. Je suis dans un grand magasin de surgelé là.

- Écoute ne panique pas, reste où tu es , surtout ne bouges pas, tu m'a bien compris, j'appelle Damon et je te repasse un coup de fil.

- D'accord.

- Ne bouge pas.

Jeremy raccrocha. Elena s'enfonça le plus possible dans le magasin , elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il arriverait vite.

Le jeune Gilbert attrapa son téléphone et appela Damon. Répondeur.

- Merde !

Il essaya d'appeler Stefan, qui lui répondit enfin à la deuxième sonnerie. Il ne put dire quoique ce soit, que Jeremy le devança.

- Elena vient de m'appeler, elle a de sérieux problème il faut que tu ailles la chercher, se précipita -t-il de raconter.

- Mais où est-elle ?

- Dans un grand commerce, elle n'a pas pu en dire plus.

- Il y en a des tas cela peut être n'importe où.

- Attend j'ai peut être une idée.

Jeremy raccrocha ne le laissant le temps de rajouter quelque chose.

Damon arriva devant une vieil cabane délabrée y entra. Rien. Aucune trace ni d'Aaron ni d'Elena. Damon en ressorti furieux et retourna chez les Gilbert. Sur le chemin il reçu un message de Jeremy lui disant qu'elle l'avait téléphoné et qu'il partait pour la vieil maison où il logeait avec son frère et les autres. Il monta dans sa voiture et parti à toute vitesse vers la villa.

Elena se tournait sans cesse, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, regardant chaque personne. Il n'était pas là , aucune trace. Elle s'arrêta dans un rayon et reprit calmement sa respiration. Quelques secondes après, elle se retourna pour continuer mais tomba sur deux yeux vicieux qu'elle connaissait.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

Fin du chapitre 29.

Quel sadique je fais :p Alors vos impressions ? Pour la suite faudra me dire ce que vous pensez ;)

A suivre !


	31. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30 : Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

Damon arriva enfin devant la villa, sorti en trombe de sa voiture et entra. Bonnie semblait aller mieux et se tenait autour d'une carte, Jeremy à ses côtés, Katherine et Stefan assient sur le canapé à quelque pas d'eux.

Lorsque le jeune Gilbert aperçu son ami il soupira de soulagement.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Comment connaissais-tu l'endroit ?

- J'ai trouvé l'adresse sur la table de nuit de Ric.

- Tout est prêt Jeremy il manque plus que ton sang, dit Bonnie.

- Ton sang ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda le vampire.

- Trouver Elena par un sort de localisation. J'ai tenté de l'appeler à maintes reprise, elle ne répond pas. Je pense qu'il l'a trouvé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors ? ! s'exclama Damon à bout de patience, s'avançant vers la table où se trouvait la carte.

Jeremy attrapa le couteau que lui tendait la sorcière, l'appuya contre sa paume et laissa quelques gouttes de sang couler sur la carte. Le liquide rouge se déplaça alors doucement, et s'arrêta soudain.

- Elle est dans la forêt.

- Plus précisément ? Demanda Stefan.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est dans celle qui est à la sortie de Mystic Falls mais je ne sais pas où exactement.

- Utilise tes pouvoirs fait quelque chose , explosa l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Je fais ce que je peux Damon, riposta la sorcière autant en colère que lui. Je veux la retrouver autant que toi donc calme toi sinon nous n'y arriverons jamais.

- Damon ça suffit ! Intervint son frère, voyant qu'il était prêt à rajouter quelque chose.

- Nous devons tous nous serrer les coudes et pour cela il faudrait que vous mettiez votre rancune de côté, nous parlons de ma sœur là.

- Il a raison. Je pense qu'avant de savoir où est exactement Elena nous allons préparer les affaires pour camper pendant ce temps Bonnie et Jeremy vous essayez de la localiser, quand nous l'aurons trouvé nous serons en route.

- Bien, acquiesça la sorcière.

- Damon ?

- Ouais ouais c'est bon. Toi, tu as intérêt de te bouger, je veux la retrouver avant la fin de la journée , ajouta durement le vampire avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Damon entra dans sa chambre, se servit un verre qu'il bu cul sec sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

- Nous allons la retrouver ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quand je croiserais ce fumier je le démembrerais jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le tuer , répondit-il les dents serrés.

Stefan ne releva pas la remarque de son frère et sorti de la chambre, le laissant ainsi seul. Damon bu une deuxième verre avant d'être appelé par Jeremy, lui signifiant qu'ils ont enfin trouvé Elena.

Tout était noir et froid. Seul quelque rayons de soleil entraient en contact avec l'obscurité, ce qui laissa entrevoir une fine silhouette assise sur un tas de pierre, les mains et pieds liés, dans une grotte sinistre au plus profond de la forêt. Elle regarda l'homme qui se tenait à quelque mètre d'elle, une dague dans la main, jouant avec, le détaillant de chaque côté.

Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de retirer les cordes avec les dents mais Aaron lui tira la tête en arrière à chaque tentative ce qui avait commencé à l'énerver lourdement, Elena avait arrêté sachant qu'elle ne réussira pas de si tôt avec lui qui la surveillait.

- Tu m'as déçu Elena chérie , commença le vampire d'une voix théâtralement triste, le regard toujours sur la dague qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Je pensais que nous aurions pu jouer un peu mais tu as eu la merveilleuse idée de partir et me laisser le pieu en plein dans le dos, mais heureusement, que cela ne se reproduira plus , termina-t-il, lui désignant d'un coup de tête deux pieux en bois qui se situaient dans un coin sombre.

- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton lasse, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

- Tu me le demandes ? Ricana le vampire. Mais c'est simple, tu es la sosie de Katherine, et qui sait ce qui pourrais t'arriver dans une ville aussi dangereuse que Mystic Falls. Les Salvatore ne savent pas te protéger, regarde ce qui s'est passé. Je t'ai prise sous mon aile vu leurs incompétences pour veiller sur toi, et comme cela je saurais que rien ne t'arrivera en restant avec moi. Je sais tu as raison il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai longtemps succombé au charme de la belle Katherine, j'ai réussi à l'oublier avec le temps, mais quand j'ai découvert qu'elle avait une descendante j'ai voulu le voir de mes propres yeux, et là, mon attirance est revenue à cheval, aussi forte que ce qu'elle était à l'époque. Et tout cela est de ta faute ma chère Elena.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si un bouffon comme toi a succombé à Katherine. Au lieu de venir fouiner là où il ne fallait pas tu l'as fait. Tu savais que tu étais attiré par elle, tu l'as oublié, mais c'est toi et toi seul qui …

Elle ne put terminer qu'une main s'écrasa avec une telle violence sur sa joue, que sa lèvre se mit à saigner.

- Insolente !

- On récolte ce qu'on a semé, n'est-ce pas ? Railla la jeune Gilbert, ne lâchant son regard sur le vampire qui avait les crocs et les veines sortient.

Il l'a frappa de nouveau puis se pencha vers elle a une telle vitesse qu'Elena sursauta.

- Ne me cherche pas sinon je serais obligé d'employer les grands moyens, continua-t-il d'une voix dure qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Son regard se posa sur la lèvre ensanglantée de la jeune fille, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation se pencha doucement vers elle et lécha la le sang qui commençait à dégouliner sur son menton, puis monta doucement jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elena tourna la tête mais le vampire la retourna vers lui et lui bloqua la tête avec sa main qui tenait son cou et l'approcher dangereusement vers lui. Elle aurait tant voulu lui planter un pieu en plein cœur et retourner auprès de Damon … Damon … Elle avait besoin de lui, elle se maudit à cet instant de ne pas avoir franchi les dernières limites qui les avaient séparé lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Après cette pensée une larme coula le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle eu un frisson de dégout rien qu'au touché de sa langue contre sa peau. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de tourner la tête, mais il avait un poigne tellement forte que cela l'empêcha de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste.

Aaron posa alors avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle violence qu'Elena lâcha un léger cri de douleur, elle commença à gigoter mais le vampire l'attrapa par les bras, ne brisant le baisé. Au moment où elle sentit qu'il forçait l'ouverture de ses lèvres, Elena prit les choses en main, alors qu'elle sentit un bout de sa langue et lui mordit de toute ses forces. Il cria de douleur et se recula. Il porta ses doigts à sa langue qui commença légèrement à cicatriser avant de la gifler une troisième fois.

- Sale conne ! Sais-tu ce que cela fait de s'en prendre à un vampire ? Hurla-t-il de rage.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un pas de plus en sa direction, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la grotte. Une tête blonde courut vers Elena qui soupira de soulagement et laissa couler des milliers de larmes sur ses joues, Caroline retira les liens et sa meilleure amie se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que … ? demanda-t-elle apercevant sa lèvre qui saignait.

- J-Je vais bien , fini-t-elle par articuler .

- Tiens.

Caroline se mordit le poignet et le tendit à Elena qu'elle attrapa sans broncher puis bu quelque gorgée avant de la remercier. Elle tourna alors la tête vers ses sauveurs.

Damon attrapa Aaron par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre la grotte, et lui planta un pieu en plein dans l'estomac ce qui lui valut un cri de douleur, puis un énorme coup de poing qui envoya sa tête en arrière cogner la paroi de la grotte. Quand à Stefan il attrapa les deux autres pieux qu'il envoya à son frère, dont celui-ci en planta un second sur sa cage thoracique, puis le troisième sur une de ses deux mains pour finir avec un quatrième qu'il planta dans sa seconde main. Le vampire se retrouva donc collé à la paroi, ne pouvant bouger, il cria de douleur sentant les pieux remplis de verveine lui brûler la peau.

- Damon, ricana la vampire malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

- J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, cracha -t-il, le regard meurtrier.

- Si tu me tut ne sauras jamais où se cache Klaus , continua-t-il.

- Dommage pour toi, commença-t-il. Mais je sais parfaitement où il se trouve, termina-t-il en lui enfonçant un pieu en plein cœur.

Damon recula devant le corps de Aaron puis se tourna vers Elena.

La brunette arborait un énorme sourire quand elle le vit, malgré les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Dieu que c'était bon de le ressentir contre soi ! Elle laissa ses larmes couler tout le long de ses joues, et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Damon la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait, humant de nouveau son doux parfum qui lui avait tant manqué.

Stefan regarda la scène entre son frère et Elena et fit un signe à Damon comme quoi il se rendait à la voiture avec Caroline. Il hocha de la tête.

Damon et Elena restèrent un bon moment dans cette position, appréciant le contact de l'autre. Elle fut la première à se séparer et plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle la voix toujours remplie de sanglots.

- Comme toujours, répondit-il dans son fameux sourire, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Elle repensa alors à toute la frayeur qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle était avec Aaron, le dégout qu'il lui avait infligé, elle sentit de nouveau quelque gouttes salés couler sur ses pommettes déjà bien trempées.

Damon apercevant son état la reprit aussitôt dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elena mit quelques seconde avant de reprendre une respiration normal et de se séparer de nouveau de lui. Quand elle croisa son regard elle sentit une montée d'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle déposa avec avidité, ses lèvres sur celle du vampire. Damon ne fit aucun geste trop surpris de son geste, il se posa même la question si Aaron ne lui avait pas refilé un truc. Mais ses pensées dévièrent aussitôt vers Elena, en sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il y répondit, mettant tout son amour, toute sa frustration de ces derniers jours à travers ce baisé. Les mains du vampire se posa alors sur sa taille, et la pressa plus contre lui, comme voulant fusionner les deux corps ensemble. Celle d'Elena pressa sa nuque pour le rapprocher plus d'elle, et l'autre tenant fermement le haut de sa chemise.

Elle avait été si idiote, elle ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour lui, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle faisait enfin face à ses sentiments. Elle repensa encore à ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit avant de mourir, de foncer, de ne pas rater cette occasion. Elle avait eu raison. À partir de ce moment, elle en était sûr certaine …

- Je t'aime Damon , souffla Elena encore déboussolée, les lèvres gonflées par le baisé fougueux qu'ils avaient échangé.

Il crût au début que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un merveilleux rêve. Mais elle se tenait bel et bien en face de lui. Un sourire illumina son visage avant de fondre un deuxième fois sur ses lèvres. Ça y est. Il le savait. À partir de maintenant et à jamais, Elena lui appartenait.

Fin du chapitre 30.

ça y est ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Elena a enfin fait face à ses sentiments ! ( champagne a sortir ! :p )

Le prochain chapitre aura beaucoup plus de retard. Vu que dans moins de deux semaines, il y a la rentrée, je ne pourrais continuer à écrire régulièrement. Cette année est très importante comme les deux autres années pour préparer mon avenir. Je ne pourrais donc poster le prochain que lorsque j'aurais le temps ( le vendredi soir je pourrais écrire et essayer de le publier le plus vite possible, je ne vous promets rien). Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire car cela m'aide beaucoup.

Si la semaine avant la fin des vacances j'ai terminé le chapitre, je vous le publierais le plus rapidement possible, mais attention je ne vous promets toujours rien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

A suivre !


	32. Chapitre 31

**Salut à tous ! **

** Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les précédents. Et comme je le dis régulièrement, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et peut être qui c'est le prochain vous l'aurez plus rapidement si je me débrouille de le faire dans la semaine.**

**Bon assez parler, je vous souhaite à tous,**

**Une très bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 31.

Ce matin là, tout le monde se réveilla à l'aube. Tout le monde ? Non. Seule une jeune fille était restée bien enfouie dans ses draps chauds et dormait paisiblement.

Personne n'était allé la réveiller, la laissant pleinement apprécier un bon sommeil réparateur dont elle avait tant besoin depuis des lustres.

Caroline, Bonnie et Stefan étaient, une fois de plus, autour d'une carte examinant chaque recoin de la forêt où ils pourraient s'installer sans qu'ils ne se préoccupent de Klaus. Damon et Jeremy préparaient les sacs qu'ils transporteront, tandis que Katherine était assise sur un canapé et les regardait, ou plutôt regardait Stefan qui n'avait que faire d'elle.

-Tu ne devrais pas aider au lieu de te tourner les pouces ?

- Mon tendre Damon pourquoi aiderais-je alors que vous n'avez point besoin de moi ? Ricana la vampire.

- Alaric nous rejoint avec des pieux en plus, je pense que nous en aurons besoin, leur annonça le jeune Gilbert sans faire attention à la sosie de sa sœur.

- Ça nous sera utile, on ignore si Klaus a encore des vampires tueurs en réserve.

- Des vampires tueurs ? Je m'en débarrasse petit frère, ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

- As-tu pensé à Elena avant de foncer tête baissé ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à elle, il savait même la réaction qu'elle aurait si il lui annonçait cela, mais c'était pour elle qu'il le faisait, donc oui il se fichait de ce qu'elle dirait ce qu'il voulait était qu'elle reste en vie et elle le restera, il se le promit.

-En parlant d'elle, il ne faudrait pas aller la réveiller ? Klaus ne se fera pas tuer tout seul que je sache.

- Depuis que nous avons quitté Mystic Falls elle n'a presque pas dormi, elle a besoin de repos, dit Stefan en fixant Katherine d'un regard assez glacial.

Celle-ci n'ayant pas apprécié son ton, se leva à une tel vitesse qu'elle se retrouva en face de lui en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallait pour dire le mot ''vampire''.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre moi ?

- À part le fait que tu as tenté de tuer Elena plus d'une fois et que mon imbécile de frère a accepté que tu veilles sur elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais Katherine, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Si j'aurais voulu la mort d'Elena elle serais morte il y a bien longtemps Stefan, et ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé de faire la babysitteur, c'est ton frère qui m'a proposé un marché.

- Mais c'est toi qui est venue frapper à notre porte.

- Rectification petit frère, elle n'a pas frapper elle est entrée de son plein gré.

- La ferme Damon ! Dirent en chœur les deux vampires.

- J'ai d'autres relations Stefan qui aurait probablement accepté de le détruire, mais tu devrais savoir pourquoi je suis venue ici, continua-t-elle en reposant son regard sur lui.

- Pour jouer avec mon frère et moi ça je l'avais compris.

- Tu n'as rien compris. Je ne suis pas venue pour vous deux … Mais pour toi.

- Arrête, tu n'as jamais ressenti quoique ce soit, je n'étais qu'un jeu pour toi, tout comme mon frère, s'écria-t-il en colère.

Tu n'es qu'une garce sans cœur, égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne.

Katherine explosa. Elle attrapa un pieu qui était sur la table et lui planta dans l'estomac. Stefan lâcha un léger cri de douleur et tomba à genoux au sol. Quand il se le retira, Katherine n'y était plus.

- ça va Stefan ? S'inquiéta Caroline en se plaçant près de lui et posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ça va, répondit-il douloureusement.

- Bambi ne te fait pas grand chose petit frère. Un jour les petits lapins viendront frapper à notre porte pour te nourrir, mais encore c'est rien pour toi, blagua le frère ainé.

- Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi tu devrais aller réveiller Elena.

- J'y cours.

Il disparut aussitôt. Stefan leva les yeux aux ciels puis se servit un verre d'une liqueur bien rouge qu'il but en moins de deux.

Damon ouvrit doucement la porte et entra sans faire trop de bruit. Elena dormait si paisiblement qu'il avait dû mal à se décider à la réveiller. Il se pencha après quelques secondes d'hésitation, posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son corps puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front. La jeune fille remua légèrement puis ouvrit doucement les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres en apercevant le vampire. Celui-ci lui fit un tendre sourire.

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormi princesse ?

- Comme un bébé.

Damon se rapprocha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste et doux baisé. Elena entoura son cou de ses bras et le rapprocha en désirant un peu plus. Elle lui ouvrit avec plaisir la bouche, laissant leur langues danser ensembles. La douce chaleur qui émanait du vampire lui donna des milliers de frissons.

Damon tira les draps pour la rejoindre mais la jeune fille brisa le baisé, et le repoussa afin de se lever. La tête qu'il fit la fit beaucoup rire, et pour se faire pardonner elle l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'elle voulut se reculer, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la pressa un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant le baisé. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

- Vous avez de si vilaines manières monsieur Salvatore.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire et l'embrassa de nouveau plus passionnément cet fois-ci.

- Damon il faut que je me prépare.

Mais celui-ci embrassait déjà son tendre cou de baisés brulents, elle dû se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir le son de sa gorge.

- Damon.

- J'adore t'entendre me supplier, lui murmura-t-il amusé.

- Je ne plaisante pas … l-lâche moi …

- Tu n'es pas très convaincante dit moi, se moqua-t-il fière de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

- Damon, le sermonna-t-elle alors qu'il lui mordait délicatement sa chaire, sans planter ses crocs bien entendu.

S-si tu n'arrête pas t-tout de suite je … je ne te p-parlerais plus.

Pour simple réponse il rit avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baisé qui devint de plus en plus fougeux, sans qu'Elena ne puisse se séparer. Elle ne le pouvait pas de toute manière. Le sentir contre elle, lui faisait un bien fou.

Elle reprit néanmoins,avec beaucoup de difficulté, ses esprits et brisa le baisé puis s'éloigna aussitôt pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Effectivement, elle fut plus rapide, Damon se retrouva devant la porte frustré. Il pouvait l'entendre clairement rire de l'autre côté.

- Elena ouvre cette porte.

- Je ne t'entends plus, chantonna-t-elle en ouvrant le robinet du lavabo.

- Tu sais que je peux entrer si je le souhaite.

- Tu ne rentreras pas, affirma-t-elle en coupant l'eau et commença à se déshabiller.

- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans son jeu amusé.

- Parce que je le sais. Essaie ,ne serait-ce qu'une fois d'ouvrir la porte, et tu le regretteras aussitôt.

- Moi le regretter ? Rit-il.

- Oui.

Elle entra dans la douche et s'enferma, n'entendant plus son vampire de petit-ami se plaindre derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Il prit place sur le lit et l'attendit. Effectivement un quart d'heure plus tard elle en ressortie aussi fraîche. Il eu un sourire charmeur en la voyant, celle-ci roula des yeux , puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Il souffla de déception voulant continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêté, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils descendirent tous les deux mains dans la main.

- La marmotte est enfin réveillée c'est pas trop tôt, se moqua Jeremy.

Elle le sermonna du regard, ce qui le fit assez rire.

- Tiens.

Stefan lui apporta une tasse de café, puis le remercia d'un sourire.

- Nous avons trouvé un emplacement assez sympa près d'une cascade, les informa Caroline. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer Elena.

- Elle adore ça, tout est tellement magique, termina le jeune frère en imitant la voix de sa sœur.

- Héé je n'ai pas cette voix !

- Non mais ça ressemble.

Elena attrapa ce qui lui passait par la main et lui lança sur son frère qui riait.

- Bien, allons y alors.

Elena alla poser la tasse dans l'évier puis revint dans le salon, où elle vit tout le monde au complet, enfin presque.

- Où est Katherine ?

- À l'étage, elle fait la gueule, et je te déconseille d'aller la voir, la prévint Damon connaissant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- Elle ne me fera rien, le rassura-t-elle.

- Elena, c'est Katherine, la retint le vampire par le bras alors qu'elle passait près de lui pour atteindre les escaliers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il la lâcha après quelques secondes d'hésitation, puis elle gravit les marches de deux en deux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre de son ancêtre, elle prit une bonne respiration avant de frapper à sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt sur sa sosie qui ne semblait pas d'humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Nous sommes tous prêt il ne manque plus que toi.

Katherine fit volt face et attrapa son sac dans son placard.

Pendant ce temps Elena remarqua que sa chambre ressemblait à la sienne, aussi sale, aussi délabrée. Les murs noirs, fissurés, le parquet grinçant comme s'il allait céder à n'importe quel moment. Elle se demanda bien comment réussissait-elle à vivre là dedans alors qu'elle adorait tout ce qui était luxueux.

Elena remarqua un cadre photo au sol, qu'elle ramassa. Quand elle vit qui était sur la photo elle posa son regard sur Katherine qui rassemblait ses dernières affaires.

- Allons y, dit elle.

Quand elle vit sa descendant avec le cadre, elle lui arracha des mains et la poussa à l'extérieur. Elle la suivit, ferma sa chambre et descendirent en bas.

- Enfin, soupira Caroline.

- La ferme ! Cracha Katherine.

- Toi la ferme ! ajouta Stefan.

Son regard se voilà de colère, ce que tout le monde remarqua.

- Allons y, Alaric nous rejoint à l'orée de la forêt, dit Jeremy avant que tout ne dégénère.

Katherine sortie la première, non sans planter un second pieu dans l'estomac de son tendre Stefan, et grimpa dans la voiture.

Les autres suivirent quelques secondes après avoir attendu que le jeune cadet des Salvatore boive un peu de sang pour cicatriser, puis partirent en trombe rejoindre Alaric qui les attendait.

Fin du chapitre 31.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Elena est enfin avec Damon, depuis le temps que vous attendiez ça :p **

**Vous voulez le prochain chapitre ? Pour cela il faudra me donner votre avis ;)**

**A suivre !**


	33. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois, Alaric les attendait, deux sacs à ses pieds. Quand la petite troupe descendit des véhicules, Damon leva les yeux aux ciels en apercevant tout ce que son ami avait transportés.

- Heureusement que j'ai dis d'apporter le strict minimum.

- Tu seras soulagé d'en avoir le maximum lorsqu'on s'occupera de Klaus.

- Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul pieu pour le tuer, je n'ai pas besoin de toute ta réserve pour cela.

Elena rit ce qui n'échappa pas à son vampire, elle s'approcha vers lui, un sourire moqueur.

- Tu en avais largement l'occasion quand il était arrivé en ville, dit-elle avant de le contourner.

Elle alla embrasser Alaric avant de se tourner vers son petit ami qui avait l'air sérieux. Elle eu un petit rire puis s'approcha de lui pour lui toucher le menton et se retira quand il recula sa tête.

- Bien allons y, la cascade ne viendra pas à nous que je sache, s'énerva le vampire en pénétrant déjà dans la forêt.

- Tu l'as mis de mauvais humeur, lui murmura Jeremy amusé.

Damon grogna.

- Je crois qu'il t'a entendu, rit la brunette.

- Avec son ouï surdéveloppé il pourrait même entendre les battements des ailes des mouettes, se moqua son frère.

- Bon t'a pas fini le môme ? S'irrita Damon.

- Tu devrais aller l'embrasser pour qu'il s'arrête de râler sinon je sens que l'on va l'entendre tout le long du voyage.

- Qui a dis que tu l'entendras de l'endroit où tu seras ?

- N'y pense même pas Elena ! S'exclama soudain le jeune frère. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup tu te trompes lourdement.

- Si tu viens je vais faire que m'inquiéter pour toi. Si tu restes ici, je saurais que tu seras en sécurité, donc je te le demande Jeremy, rentre à la maison et attend mon retour. Je t'en prie …

- C'est ça , lâcha-t-il soudain en colère, la contourna rejoignant ainsi Damon qui s'était arrêté et les regardait.

Elena le regarda s'éloigner tristement, la peur au ventre. Quand elle croisa le regard de Stefan, celui-ci la rassura.

Soudain, une tête brune, le poussa pour l'apercevoir devant lui et suivait l'ainé des Salvatore ainsi que le cadet des Gilbert. Il soupira.

Après quelques secondes, Elena et Stefan s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt.

Lui lançant quelques regard pour savoir comment il allait, Elena ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande peur émanait d'elle à l'idée de détruire Klaus. Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Et si un d'eux se blesse ? Ou pire se fait tuer ? Elle secoua la tête chassant ces idées. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cela fonctionne.

- Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas une seconde chance à Katherine ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Elle joue Elena. J'espère que tu le comprends ça.

- Tout le monde à besoin d'une seconde chance Stefan.

- Pas Katherine.

- Écoute moi, elle se mit face à lui, lui barrant ainsi la route.

Il s'arrêta.

- Katherine a peut être fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais ce que j'en suis sûr, c'est que ses sentiments pour toi son sincère.

- La sincérité n'est pas quelques chose que l'on retrouve chez elle, Elena.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est. Je t'en prie Stefan, ne sois pas aussi dure avec elle. Elle t'aime sincèrement.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Elle n'aime personne à part sa petite personne. Je me demande comment peux-tu simplement la défendre après tout le mal qu'elle nous a fait. Qu'elle t'a fait.

- Elle a une photo de toi.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

- Elle a une photo de toi qui date de 1864 Stefan. Elle t'a gardé, elle l'a mise dans un cadre qu'elle garde précieusement. Il n'y en a aucune de Damon, il n'y avait que la tienne. Je peux te dire que si une personne ne ressentait strictement rien, comme tu décris Katherine, elle ne peux garder quelque chose qui représente quelqu'un d'autre que soit même alors que d'après toi elle en a que pour sa petite personne.

Ah mais j'oubliais que nous parlions de Katherine. Quelle sotte ! Termina-t-elle en se retournant et continuant sa route.

Elle marcha à travers les arbres, puis s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se tenait devant elle. Une grande colline à monter. Génial !

- Damon n'est jamais là quand on en a besoin, marmonna-t-elle en replaçant son sac sur son épaule.

Alors qu'elle posa un pied devant l'autre, elle sentit un courant d'air frais derrière elle, deux bras chaud, puis le sol sous ses pieds s'envola. Elle sentit néanmoins une rafale de vent lui caresser le visage puis … le sol de nouveau.

- Jamais là hein ?

- Je croyais que tu faisais la tête, se moqua-t-elle.

Son sourire disparu sur son visage et il fit volt face et commença à s'éloigner.

- Laisserais-tu une fille seule dans la forêt ?

Pour simple réponse il grogna avant de revenir à vitesse vampirique et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle rit aussitôt, mais lui ne parla pas.

Ne supportant plus son silence, Elena le brisa.

- Tu me fais la tête ?

- …

- Damon ?

- …

- Tu me fais la tête parce que j'ai dis que tu aurais pu tuer Klaus avant ? Rit-elle moqueuse.

- …

- Damon, se plaignit-elle ne supportant pas de le voir sans dire quoique ce soit.

- ….

- Écoute je suis désolé si ton côté vampire en a pris un coup, mais je pensais qu'avec plus d'un siècle d'existence tu t'étais habitué à ça, dit-elle en tentant de dissimuler son envie de rire.

- …

- Damooon, se lamenta-t-elle. Dis quelque chose. Tu me fais vraiment la tête ? Sérieusement ?

- …

- Bien, je vois que je vais devoir employer les grands moyens.

Elena attrapa donc la chemise de son vampire, et l'attira vers elle avec une main derrière sa tête. Damon s'arrêta soudain, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne pouvait résister. Il répondit aussitôt au baisé, qui s'intensifia un peu plus. Elle pouffa dans sa bouche. Décidément il ne changera jamais !

Quand ils se séparèrent, Elena lui caressa doucement la joue et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je pense que ça ira , dit-il dans son fameux sourire damonesque.

Elle soupira. Damon est de retour !

Elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou et resta un instant dans cet position.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont entrain de préparer le campement. Vu que mon frangin et toi êtes aussi lent que des tortues, j'ai eu l'obligation de venir vous chercher. Enfin toi vu qu'il est resté encore plus en arrière, et tel un gentleman je suis, je n'allais pas laisser une jeune fille seule dans la forêt, termina-t-il en répétant mot par mot ce qu'elle lui avait dis précédemment.

- Oui bien sûr, se moqua-t-elle.

Quelques minutes après, après avoir marché, Damon s'arrêta.

- Elena ?

- …

- Ne me dis pas que tu dors ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Mmh laisse moi, se plaignit-elle en se collant plus à lui.

- Elena.

- Je suis fatiguée Damon, laisse moi dans tes bras, je suis bien, termina-t-elle dans un léger soupir de bien être.

- Nous sommes arrivés, tu ne veux vraiment pas voir la fameuse cascade qui te plaira tant, d'après blondie ?

- Mmmh.

- Elena.

- Ohh Damon si tu ne me laisses pas dormir, je te jure que tu termineras hors de notre tente, le menaça-t-elle énervée, les yeux fermés.

- Notre tente ?

- À moins que tu préfères dormir avec les animaux avec lesquels se nourrit ton frère.

- Tout compte fait ... Je pense que je vais te laisser dormir.

Fin du chapitre 32.

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Le prochain chapitre, sera publier très prochainement, ( j'essaierais). Mais pour cela, il faudra me donner votre avis :p Ahah chantage !**

**A suivre !**


	34. Nouveau Message !

Salut à tous ! :)

Je sais ça fait quelques mois que je ne publie rien ( pour aucune de mes histoires d'ailleurs) , et après avoir reçu plusieurs reviews qui me demandaient quand est-ce que j'allais publier la suite, hé bien ... dès que je le pourrais. Je n'ai malheureusement plus aucune idée ( à part la toute fin), mais il faut bien des passages entre temps et non vous balancer et boucler d'un coup cette histoire. Elle est presque terminée, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, il ne manque que quelques chapitre pour la clore définitivement.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié ;) Il me faut juste du temps pour trouver, et ce temps j'en ai eu largement durant ces quelques mois. Malheureusement avec les cours ce n'est pas facile surtout que je bosse pratiquement tous les jours durant ces vacances . J'ai pu néanmoins continuer à m'entraîner à l'écriture sur d'autres fictions, sans toucher à celle-ci. Mais je trouverez. Il me faut des idées, qui ne me tomberont du ciel, surtout avec tout ce que je pense ces temps-ci, bref, juste pour vous dire de patienter encore ( désolé :s ) et qui sait, peut être qu'un de ces jours le chapitre apparaîtra enfin ;)

Pour l'instant je remercie à tous ceux qui ont continuer à me donner leur avis qui m'ont fait trèèès plaisir :D

PS : J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée , quand à moi la mienne au lycée très bien déroulée :)

Je vous embrasse tous et à très bientôt !

Kissofthechance13


End file.
